A New Life, A New World
by Akatsuki Leader13
Summary: They failed. They died. But Fate has offered them another chance, in another world. Naruto/Bleach Crossover. SEQUEL IS UP.
1. Death and a New World

Yo everybody! I had this idea since last fall. I was growing tired of fairly predictable Naruto/Bleach crossovers. Where Konoha ninjas simply die and end up in the Soul Society and Naruto always ends up being a captain after the Soul Society arc. Or a vizard. And Sakura's always, always in the Squad Four. I know she's a medic and it does make sense, but it's been constantly reused. Now I don't hate these stories, I actually like a number of them. I've just grown bored with those stories because their so similar. So I came up with this idea, a similar version to those story but with a few twists that'll at least a little original. But I never actually started writing it. Until the most recent chapters of Bleach. They've resparked this idea for me. And changed it as well. Originally, things were different from what I'm gonna have in this story.

First off, there's only gonna four characters from Naruto. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and my OC member of Team 7. Naruto isn't gonna be a vizard nor will he or any of those four get promoted to the rank of captain after the SS arc and Sakura will not be a member of the Fourth Division, though she will retain some of her healing skills.

My OC:

Name: Kenshi 'Hawk' Mitsurugi (I know he has a similar name to one vizards, in my defense, I created my OC before I started reading Bleach. And Kenshi means swordsman in Japanese which fits the character.)

Age: 15 (post time skip)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color/Style: Brown, messy, spiked hair (resembles Greed's hair, from Fullmetal Alchemist)

Height: about the same height as Sasuke (again post time skip)

Specialization: Weapons combat

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. I only own my OCs and this story.

**A New Life, A New World**

Chapter One: Death and A New World

Images flashed in his mind.

_His early childhood in Konoha. All the happy times he had with his parents and his clan. Learning of his clan's teachings. His father giving him his nickname and his first clan tattoo._

_Then things turned bad._

_He remembered his seventh birthday. And it's bloody aftermath. The Yoshimitsu clan, a clan that many called the brother to his own clan, attacked._

_He remembered his parents locking him in a hidden compartment. He remembered spending the night in a cramped, dark space, listening to people fighting and dying all around him. In the end, they wiped each other out. The Yoshimitsu clan was gone and he was the only one left of his clan._

_After that, he lived by himself, learning of his clan and their techniques. His dream to become the greatest swordsmen that ever lived. Entering the academy. Befriending Hinata Hyuuga. Later developing feelings for her and learning of her own feelings for Naruto. Graduating from the academy, joining Team Seven alongside Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto._

_The mission to the Land of Waves. The first encounter with Zabuza, one of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist and actually managing to slightly impress the rouge swordsman with his own growing skill with a sword. The battle on the bridge. Sasuke's near death and Naruto using, for the first time, the Kyuubi's chakra. Something that would cause him to become very suspicious of his blond teammate. Though he wouldn't figure it out until later what Naruto was hiding._

* * *

Location Unknown  
Time Unknown

Kenshi Mitsurugi slowly opened his eyes. His now dirty and bloodstrained brown hair slightly obscured his view. He had been tied to a wooden cross and left to rot. But he wasn't alone. He was alongside one of his teammates, one who had been his teammate three years earlier and the body of his other teammate.

They had failed. Their world was doomed. Chances were that their home and everyone they cared about was gone. Destroyed by the Akatsuki.

To his left was Sakura Haruno. Like him, she was tied to a cross. There was a number of bandages all over her body. The leader of Akatsuki, Pein, had decided that they should die a long, slow death of starvation rather than their wounds. So their wounds had been treated and they were left on these crosses to die. Hawk had lost count of how many days had pasted.

To his right was Sasuke Uchiha, bandages wrapped around where his eyes had been. It would be easy to blame him for all this. But it would be a lie. He was as much a victim of these horrible circumstances as they were. He had never wanted or intended for this to happen. It was the Chunin Exams that began the path they had walked to this fate.

_He remembered the preliminaries. And their dark outcome. Sasuke bitten by Orochimaru and receiving that damned curse seal. Hinata badly beaten by her cousin Neji. The goofy-looking, but courageous Rock Lee being completely destroyed by Gaara. His own victory and moving on with Naruto and Sasuke, to the finals, to face a member of the Hidden Shadow Village, simply named Heishiro, that had an obsession with him._

_Starting his own private training. Then after the first week of training, an old drunkard wondered into his clan's training grounds. The drunk effortlessly countered every attempt he made to eject him from the grounds before finally beating him with a single punch._

_The man then took it upon himself to train him and help get rid the flaws in his stance and style._

_He would later learn that this man was Shujinko, one of the legendary Sanin. And years earlier, had trained his parents' genin team._

_Then finals came. He watched with satisfaction as Naruto kicked Neji's smug ass with that chakra again. When Sasuke didn't show up, his match was postponed until after all of the other first round matches were done._

_Kenshi faced off against his Shadow nin opponent. He quickly learned that Heishiro was beyond obsessed with him. Heishiro sought to kill him for some unknown reason. But he had a plan long before he entered the arena. He attacked Heishiro with weak attacks designed to further irritate and anger the already unstable genin. And it succeed. By the end of the match, Heishiro was attacking as wildly as possible but with no thought of what he was doing. But even then, Heishiro was still stronger than him. It was then that he revealed something to Heishiro. The core belief of the Mitsurugi clan. 'Hide one's true strength until it is needed.'_

_And that's just what he did. Deactivating his first tattoo, the power seal tattoo for the first time in his life. Revealing his full strength for the first time in his entire life, he defeated his opponent in a single strike and spared his life. Something Kenshi would regret later on. Ultimately, he would earn the rank of chunin alongside Shikamaru._

_The other matches went on. Sasuke finally arrived and the match between him and Gaara started. Then the invasion happened. Sound, Sand and Shadow ninja attack the village. Gaara and his siblings fled with Sasuke on their tail. Kakashi ordered Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and himself to follow Sasuke, stop him and get to a safe place until he came for them._

_In the end, they ended up fighting Gaara. Gaara managed to beat both he and Sasuke and trapped Sakura in slowly tightening ball of sand. Somehow Naruto managed to beat Gaara back until Gaara transformed into a massive demon of sand. It looked like it was the end when Naruto proved just how unpredictable he was by summoning a massive toad to battle Gaara._

_Then Naruto, when Naruto and the toad henged into a massive nine-tailed fox. The final piece of the puzzle fit into place. Everything made sense. Why many of the adults hated Naruto. Naruto's near limitless chakra. Where that crimson chakra came from. The Nine-Tailed Fox that had almost destroyed Konoha was sealed into Naruto!_

_The aftermath of the invasion. The Third's funeral. The reconstruction of Konoha. And those two. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki._

_They wanted Naruto and knew they were teammates. He didn't know where Naruto was and wouldn't have told them anyway. He ended up fighting Kisame, who like Zabuza, commented on his skill with a sword. Kisame beat him with ease and he passed out. In fact, Samehada left a large scar across his chest._

_When he woke up a few days later, he learned that Kakashi and Sasuke were both in comas because of those two and Naruto was helping bring the next Hokage to Konoha and she would be able to help Sasuke and Kakashi._

Of course, things only grew worse for them.

_Sasuke abandoned the village for that snake, Orochimaru. Tsunade had ordered him and Shikamaru to assemble a team and retrieve him. Naruto, Chouji, Neji and Kiba joined them._

_After Chouji stayed behind to battle one of the Sound shinobi taking Sasuke to Orochimaru, Neji spotted an old, hidden stone tunnel that could allow them quickly get ahead of the group and block them off._

_Unfortunately, Heishiro and his teammates erected a barrier to stop them from using it unless he fought him again. He told Naruto and the others, to follow the Sound nin, that he would beat the Shadow nin and take the tunnel and try to slow them down._

_Again, they battle throwing everything they had at each other. He won, killing Heishiro but not without a great toll on him. And before he died, Heishiro revealed a secret to him. A secret about the death of his clan and his linage. A secret that would stay between the two of them. A secret that shattered everything he knew about his parents._

_He took Heishiro's sword as his own. Heishiro's teammates had already fled, dropping the barrier, allowing him to use the tunnel. Somehow, he managed to get ahead of both group and ended up somewhere near the Valley of the End. He wasn't all that surprised when Sasuke came running toward Sound by himself. He tried to reason with Sasuke. To convince him that going to Orochimaru wouldn't solve anything. That it wouldn't give him the strength and power he wanted. But Sasuke was a lot like Naruto. Stubborn. When words failed, he tried stop Sasuke physically. But he was too badly injured and quickly lost consciousness._

_When he woke up, he learned that the team had survived, but failed to bring Sasuke back. Ultimately, Team Seven was broken. Each went their separate ways. Each was trained by one of the Sanin. Like Naruto, he left Konoha for almost three years, training under Shujinko. He grew wiser and stronger. Mastering many weapons and weapon styles as well as many of the techniques of the Mitsurugi clan. As a result, more clan tattoos adorned his body. And Shujinko helped him recover a number of lost relics of both clans._

_They returned to Konoha. Team Kakashi was formed. They managed to save Gaara, kill several Akatsuki members, but had failed to retrieve Sasuke again. Then Sasuke killed Orochimaru and chased after his brother._

That action would signal the end for them.

_Kakashi assembled a nine man team to chase after Sasuke and bring him home._

_During their search for him, Sasuke found his brother and the two of them battled. Sasuke was strong but ultimately, lost to his brother. However, Itachi didn't kill him. Instead, the Akatsuki used him as bait to lure them into a trap._

Kenshi weakly shook his head at the memory of what happened next.

_The leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, attacked, quickly killing much of the their team. Hinata and Sai had managed to escape. Whether they made it to Konoha or not, he didn't know._

_He, Naruto, and Sakura were captured. They were forced to watch as they painfully extracted the Kyuubi from Naruto, killing him. Than Itachi removed Sasuke's eyes and took them as his own._

_They tied them to these crosses. They tied Naruto's body to one as well. "To keep them company." Pein had said._

"Sakura...Hawk..." Sasuke weakly said.

"Yeah Sasuke..." both he and Sakura replied, just as weakly as him.

"I'm...sorry. For everything. I just...wanted to say that...before I...di..."

Sasuke's head dropped. He was dead. Or soon would be. He couldn't tell. They would be soon be dead as well.

"Well Sakura...It looks like this is the end." he grimly said. "After all we've done, only to fail here...it just doesn't seem right..."

"At least...no one can say that we didn't try." Sakura replied.

He weakly chuckled. "True. They can't. We did everything we could...but it just wasn't enough."

* * *

A few hours later, he and Sakura passed on as well.

Of course, none of them expected what happened next. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hawk found themselves floating, alive and well in what could be best described as empty space. They had no idea where they were.

"This is unexpected..." Hawk said.

"Is this the afterlife?" Sakura asked as she stared out into the endless horizon.

"If it is, than the afterlife is highly overrated." Sasuke commented.

"Ah...I've been expecting you, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kenshi 'Hawk' Mitsurugi, Sakura Haruno." a voice said.

A man appeared, wearing a white hooded robe. They couldn't see his face beneath the shadow the hood cast over his face.

"Who are you? And where are we?" Sakura asked.

"Me...Well, I suppose you could say I'm Fate." the man replied.

"Fate?" all four of them asked.

"Basically. I have many, many names. But Fate sums me up the best." he answered. "It is my job to make sure the worlds follow the right path."

"So why are we here?" Hawk asked.

"Well you see, there are times when a world goes far off it's destined path. You see, Sasuke wasn't suppose to lose to Itachi. Itachi was suppose to fall at the end of that battle. All four of you were suppose to die about fifty years later than when you did." he explained. "And sometimes when I go to correct it, by resetting a world back before the point where it went off it's path, there are problems. Sometimes, the people that are tied to the event that has gone off course, aren't reset with their world, but rather, are duplicated."

"Duplicated?" Sasuke said in disbelief. "What do you mean duplicated?"

"There now exists in your world a second, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kenshi, with no memory of what happened. They will follow the paths that you and they were meant to follow. That also means you can not return to your world the way you are."

"Then what's gonna happened to us?" Sakura asked.

"Well, the choice is up to you. The four of you can enter you're world's regeneration cycle and be reborn as new people. Or you can retain you're memories, but you will lose most of your abilities, though you will retain some of them, in form or another. And go to a other world and serve a purpose there. I'll leave you time to think."

The robed man faded away, leaving them alone.

"This is just too wired." Naurto commented. "Is this guy for real?"

"Well...I think he is, Naruto." Sakura replied. "I mean we all died, we know that much. So, how are we alive now? And did we get here for that matter?"

"Good point. I remember dying. As strange as that is. So...if this guy's telling the truth, what should we do?" Hawk asked. "Reborn with nothing. Or go to a whole other world and never see our friends and home."

Sasuke shrugged. "I say we go to this other world that this guy was talking about. Either way, we'll never see Konoha again. At least if we go to this other world, we'll at least retain who we are."

"True. If nothing else, we'll have each other." Hawk said. "I say we go to this other world."

"I have to agree as well." Sakura said.

The three of them turned to Naruto. Naruto hesitated. "I...If we leave, I'll never become Hokage." he said dejectedly.

They all knew how badly Naruto wanted to become Hokage.

"Naruto, if we chose to stay here, we'll be reborn as other people." Sasuke said to the blond. "Chances are, we won't even be born in Konoha again. We may not even be born in a Shinobi Village. And you won't even remember you're dream."

"I know...but it's just hard to say good bye to Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Granny, Prevy Sage, and everybody else."

"Well, there is one good thing about going to that other world." Hawk said with a grin.

Naruto gave him a puzzled look.

"No one but us, will know about the Kyuubi. Or Sasuke's betrayal." he answered. "Or any of our pasts for that matter. It'll be like starting off with a clean slate."

Naruto immediately perked up a bit.

"Actually, that raises the question, is the Kyuubi back in Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Actually, like everyone else in your world, he has been reset. So you won't have to worry about him." Fate said as he reappeared. "So, have you made up your minds?"

"We're going!" Naruto shouted in his normal loud, cheerful tone as he thrust a fist into the air. "And if I can't become Hokage, than I'll become the greatest...whatever they have in that world!!"

Sasuke, Sakura, Hawk, and Fate all sweatdropped.

_'Same old Naruto.'_ Sakura, Hawk, and Sasuke all thought. _'A complete emotional 180 in less than a minute.'_

Fate chuckled. "I bet you will." the man said. "One last thing. Here Sasuke."

Fate handed Sasuke a familiar object. His Konoha headband. With the scratch still in it.

"Let me just fix that."

Fate snapped his fingers. The scratch mark instantly repaired itself.

"A little memento of your home. Good bye and good luck."

Fate snapped his fingers again. A vortex opened up beneath them, pulling the four ninjas in before they could do anything. They spun faster and faster.

"Ah!...Dammit!!...I'm gonna be sick!!..." someone or someones shouted. Hawk didn't know who. It could what been him for all he knew.

Eventually, the g-forces became too much and they all passed out.

* * *

Captains' Meeting Chamber  
First Division Headquarters

"...And yesterday, I as well as three other captains, judged him on the requirements of a captain through the rules of the Captain Examination. His ability and character made me draw my conclusion without any criticisms. The former 3rd seat of Squad Two, Kisuke Urahara, has been appointed as new captain of the 12th division." Captain-General Yamamoto said to the assembled captains and lieutenants.

Suddenly, there was a massive surge of reiatsu. Right above their heads. All the captains and lieutenants present looked up. A vortex opened up on the ceiling. Everyone was stunned silent.

Suddenly, a black haired boy dropped out of the vortex and crashed into the ground. Followed by a brown haired boy, a blond haired boy and a pink haired girl. The vortex then started to close. But before it completely closed, a scroll flew out and hovered in front of Yamamoto's face. The Captain-General reached up and grabbed the scroll.

The all four of the unknown arrivals appeared to be in their mid to late teens. Their clothes were tattered and blood stained. But there two odds things about them. Each wore a headband with a spiral leaf design on a metal plate, which were completely undamaged. In fact, the headbands all looked brand new. The second odd thing was that, though their clothes were covered obvious signs of battle damage, there were no wounds on their bodies.

Shinji asked the question that was on everyones' minds, "Okay...What was that? And who are they?"

Yamamoto, looking for answers, opened the scroll and began to read it. Everyone else silently waited. A few minutes later, Yamamoto rolled up the scroll. "Captain Unohana, take these four to the Fourth Division Compound and give them a complete examination. Alert me when they wake up."

Unohana bowed her head. "Yes Captain Yamamoto."

Unohana and her lieutenant knelt down next to the unconscious teens and checked them for any immediate signs of injury. Physically, their bodies appeared to be simply extremely weakened and exhausted. Satisfied that they weren't in any immediate danger, she ordered her lieutenant to summon some stretchers and Squad 4 members to carry them back to the Division Headquarters.

"Well Old Man Yama, what does the scroll say?" Shunsui asked.

"In two hours, all captains and lieutenants will reassemble here to discuss what to do about these four. The contents of the scroll will be discussed then." Yamamoto answered. "Dismissed."

* * *

Fourth Division Headquarters  
30 Minutes Later

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He felt sore and tired. He had never felt this exhausted and drained before. Added to this, he had a strange dream. Something about chasing after Sasuke, dying, meeting a guy calling himself Fate, and getting pulled down a giant drain. He made a mental note to never again eat instant ramen eight months past the expiration date.

He took a look at his surroundings. He was in a familiar room. A hospital room. There was a curtain around his bed. But there was a window on his right side. His forehead protector and Tsunade's necklace were laying on the nightstand next to the bed.

_'Wow. That must have been some really bad ramen if I'm in the hospital.'_

He turned to the window...only to receive a shock. Instead of seeing Konoha and the Hokage Mountain, he saw a foreign large city. It seemed to be divided into two parts. The part he was in appeared to be the nicer of the two. The buildings were white, clean and looked like they were made of fairly high end quality material. The farther away from the building he was in, the quality of the buildings decreased, going to the point of basic shacks.

Naruto sat up, trying to get a better view out the window, when he heard a familiar groan. "Hawk? Is that you?" Naruto said as he pulled back part of the curtain, revealing three other beds surrounded in curtains.

Hawk's voice came from the bed on his left. "Naruto? Yeah, it me."

Hawk pulled part of the curtains away. He looked beyond exhausted. There were dark bags under his eyes. His eyes appeared to be struggling to stay open.

"You look like hell." Naruto commented.

"I could say the same for you." Hawk replied before yawning. "So, why are we in the hospital?"

"Ah...well...I don't think we're in Konoha anymore."

Hawk's eyes suddenly widened. "It wasn't a strange dream,was it. It was real. So we're real in another world."

"I guess so."

"Ah. I see you've woken up." a calm and gentle voice said.

A woman with long, black hair styled in a loose ponytail running down her chest, completely pulled back the curtains and then stepped in between their beds. She wore a black kimono and hakama with a long white coat. "I am Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Division of the 13 Court Guard Squads. May I ask who you are?"

Naruto and Hawk both had no idea what this 13 Court Guard Squads was, but they figured that they would learn what it was soon enough.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Kenshi Mitsurugi, but most people call me Hawk. And I guess we're now former ninjas of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Village Hidden in the Leaves? I've never heard of it." Unohana said.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well that's kinda because we're from another world."

Unohana looked at them in surprise and disbelief. "Another world?"

"Err..yeah." Naruto answered. "It's kind of a long-"

A pair of groans interrupted him. It was Sakura and Sasuke.

"It looks like you're all a wake now." Unohana said as turned to the two beds opposite their's.

"Ugh...If I ever see that guy again, I'm gonna kill him." Sasuke said as he rubbed his forehead. "He could have warned us that he was going to that."

"He could have. But something tells me he has a sense of humor that won't have allowed him to warn us." Hawk commented.

Unohana smiled and introduced herself to Sasuke and Sakura, who introduced themselves to her.

A white haired woman entered the room. She wore a black kimono and hakama as well but didn't have the coat. "Ah Isane. Please inform Captain Yamamoto that our guests have wakened."

"Yes captain." Isane said as she bowed her head and left.

"Captain Yamamoto?" Sakura asked.

"Captain-General Yamamoto is the commander of the 13 Court Guard Squads and the strongest of all soul reapers." Unohana replied.

"Soul reapers? What are those? And what exactly is the 13 Court Guard Squads?" Sakura asked.

"Well..." Unohana briefly explained what soul reaper are, the 13 Court Guard Squads, and their duties.

"Basically, this place is this world's afterlife. And these Guard Squads basically help souls cross over and to purify corrupt souls called hollows. And we're dead. Correct?" Sasuke said.

"Essentially, yes."

At that moment, an extremely old, decrepit looking man entered the room. He was bald with a long white beard, revealing a pair of scars in an X shape on his forehead. Like Unohana, he wore a black kimono and hakama. There was a white coat draped over his shoulders. The man walked with a wooden walking staff. All the members of Team 7 could tell that this man, although he was old, he was immensely powerful.

"My name is Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai. I am the Captain-General of the 13 Court Guard Squads. And the four of you are Sasuke Uchiha, Kenshi Mitsurugi, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked, but they were all thinking it.

"There was note that came with you. It explained everything." Yamamoto replied. "It seems that Fate has thrown a few more wayward souls my way."

"This has happened before, Captain Yamamoto?" Unohana asked.

"Indeed. But it hasn't happened in many, many years. I was a young man back then." Yamamoto commented. "Captain Unohana, are they well to be able to attend the upcoming meeting?"

"Physically, aside from extreme physical exhaustion, they're fine. They should be able to attend the meeting, if they take it easy. But I would advise that they get some sleep first."

"No. Have them brought to the meeting." Yamamoto said. "So we can straighten everything out immediately."

Yamamoto then walked out of the room.

Unohana turned to them and said, "There's still over an hour until the meeting. I suggest that you all get some rest until then."

* * *

Captains' Meeting Chamber  
First Division Headquarters  
One Hour Later

Unohana, her lieutenant, and the four ninja entered the Captains' Meeting Chamber in the First Division Headquarters. Hawk nervously readjusted his headband as stared at the captains and lieutenants who looked at them with curiosity. (It's a one with a long blue cloth, like Naruto's post time skip headband.) He had to admit, they were an odd looking bunch, course the same could be said for some of the others from Konoha.

The tallest person in the room, a man who had a wild and savage aura to him, with shoulder length black hair and a long scar on his left eye. Standing behind him, was the smallest person in the room, a pink haired little girl, whom stared at Sakura intensely. Than there was a man wearing a straw hat and what appeared to be a woman's pink coat. A guy with a big afro, wearing sunglasses. Some guy with ridiculous looking long blond hair. A ditzy looking green haired girl standing behind a gray haired guy with 69 tattooed on his stomach.

Hawk made a mental note to, when he was fully recovered, check if he still had all of his tattoos and if they still did what they were suppose to do.

_'Okay, so let's see what we've gotten ourselves into.'_

Yamamoto looked around at the assembled people. "Now that we are all here, it is time to discuss what shall be done about our guests."

His gaze focused on the four of them. "Now, tell us how the four ended up here."

"Then I suppose we should start with our names. My name is Kenshi Mitusurgi, though just about everybody calls me Hawk." Hawk said.

"Why Hawk?" a man with white hair tied back in a loose ponytail asked.

Hawk paused for minute. "Actually, it's been so long since I got that nickname, that I've forgotten how I got it." he replied in embarrassment.

Just about everyone in the room sweatdropped. Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Konoha's Number One Ninja!" Naruto shouted, much to the surprise of all the captains and lieutenants.

This time, just about everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"I thought it was Konoha's Number One, Loudest, Most Unpredictable Ninja, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Teme." Naruto grumbled.

The man wearing the woman's coat laughed. "Well, he certainly knows how to make a first impression."

"Is he always like that?" the white haired man asked.

"Pretty much. Naruto is rarely discrete about anything." Hawk replied. "Now I think should we talk about where we came from. Our world was one of ninja and Hidden Villages..."

They took turns talking about the shinobi world, about chakra and the techniques they used, of the Hidden Villages, and of their pasts. They left out Sasuke's betrayal and few other personal things, though surprising, Naruto told them about the Kyuubi being sealed into him. When it came to Sasuke's defection to Sound, they merely told them that they had spent two and a half years apart from each other, learning under different masters, which technically was the truth, they just omitted the reason for it. They finished with their deaths at the hands the Akatsuki, meeting Fate and getting sent here.

When they finished, they heard a set of hands clapping. It was that pink haired girl. "Yay!...Great story Whiskers, Emo, Birdie, and Big Pinky Head!"

Again, just about everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Whiskers?..." Naruto said in disbelief and annoyance.

"Emo..." an annoyed Sasuke said.

"Birdie?..." Hawk said in pure disbelief.

"Big Pinky Head..." Sakura said with a look and tone that she only used whenever Naruto said or did something that angered her.

"I have to agree with Little Miss Yachiru." the straw hat wearing man said with a grin. "That was quite an interesting story. Hidden Villages, ninjas, giant demons of immense power being sealed into newborns, it sounds like something from a children's book."

"The people of our world would say the same about you and this place." Sasuke replied.

The man chuckled. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"Personally, I'm interested in those techniques of yours'." a dark skinned woman wearing a captain's coat said.

"I am as well. They sound a lot like our kido spells." a man with short blond hair said. "Would you be able to give us a demonstration?"

"Er...Well, we don't know really know what we can still use." Hawk paused for moment before adding, "Actually, there maybe something I can show, if it works anyway."

Hawk opened up the front of his white hospital kimono, revealing all of the tattoos on his chest as well as the large, jagged scar he got from Samehada. He bit his thumb, drawing blood. He smeared a bit of blood on the largest tattoo on his chest. A tattoo of a black raven in flight, located on his upper chest, a few inches beneath his throat. The tattoo literally flew off his chest and transformed into an actual raven, earning "ohs..." from the pink haired girl and the green haired girl. Hawk suddenly a wave of vertigo and fell. Naruto caught him before he hit the ground.

"You alright?" Naruto asked as he help him back up to his feet.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he replied as the raven landed on his shoulder. "Hey Karasu. Good to see you again."

Karasu simply nodded his head in response. "Karasu is my familiar. An animal that has agreed to be bound to me. It was a famous technique of my clan. Because of this, Karasu can't truly die, at least as long as I'm alive. Should his body die, his essence returns to my soul and his tattoo reappears on my chest, allowing me to recreate his body like I just showed you. I'd show you some of the stuff we can do together, but I'm just too drained."

"Extraordinary." the man with short blond hair said in awe. "You'll have to show more when you've all recov-."

"Enough Captain Urahara." Yamamoto interrupted. "That can wait. We have other matters to attend to first. Now, the note that was sent with the four of you said that you should all be sent to the Academy and trained to be soul reapers and that you'll all likely be done in a year. So that is what we shall do. Unless someone has an objection to this."

No one objected.

"Very well then. Next week, all four of you report to the Academy. Until then, you will stay at the Fourth Division."

* * *

And that's it for now. So what do you think? Good? Bad? I know the whole concept of how they were sent to the Bleach world is kinda lame. But that was the only way I could do it without having to include other Naruto characters. And if I did that, I would have had either the Bleach characters or the Naruto characters getting overshadowed.

This story is actually gonna be the prequel story of my Naruto/Bleach crossover. And much shorter than that one will be. This one will cover the time before the storyline begins and will pretty much focus on the members of Team 7.

Now, they all retain certain ninja abilities they possessed, though some can only be used with their zanpaku-tos. They all retain many of the basic techniques, such the Substitution Jutsu, the normal clones (though Naruto doesn't get his Shadow Clones, see below), and some others. Sasuke retains the Sharingan. Naruto retains his high stamina and endurance and has high levels of reiatsu (in place of his high chakra levels). He also retains his faster than normal regeneration. Sakura retains the Mystical Palm Technique (AKA Chakra Scalpel Technique) as well as her insane strength and perfect reiatsu control. As for Hawk, about the only abilities he's retained are tired to his familiar, Karasu and I'll explain them in future chapters.

Zanpaku-tos:  
(I tried to make sure they weren't too powerful)

Naruto:

Name: Kirinonai Kaze (Endless Winds)  
Release Command: The weak shall know their kindness, the wicked shall know their wrath  
Appearance: A pair of katanas. Both the hilt and sheath are black with an orange strip running up the sides. A gold guard in the shape of the Konoha leaf symbol with nine small rings along the sides of the guard.  
Shikai Appearance: A pair of large falchions, similar to Shunsui's shikai. The hilts lengthen but otherwise, both the hilt and guard of the swords remain the same. There's a large, round hole near the the top of each blade.  
Description: A rare twin-bladed zanpaku-to. As it's name implies, Kirinonai Kaze is a wind-type zanpaku-to. It's first ability is to create clones of compressed air and reiatsu, similar to Naruto's infamous shadow clones. When destroyed, the clones explode in a mini-tornado, damaging up-close enemies. Kirinonai Kaze can also manipulate the air around it, creating powerful blasts of compressed air. Another of it's ability is a passive one. When Naruto lands or receives the first hit, a marble size Rasengan appears in the center of the holes in the blades. They grow larger every time Naruto hits something or is hit. When the Rasengans fill the holes, Naruto gains two abilities he can use. The first is to release all the gathered energy in a single attack, an attack that resembles the Rasengan. The second ability, is to release that energy into his swords, creating powerful, high-speed wind currents that surround the blades for a short period of time, dramatically increasing their power.

Sasuke:

Name: Raikou Ryuujin (Lightning Dragon King)  
Release Command: Rain down your vengeful fury upon the unjust  
Appearance: A Chokuto (Basically, it's Sasuke's sword from Shippuden.) Black hilt and sheath with red and blue strips running up the sides.  
Shikai Appearance: A pair of tonfas (elbow blades). Each handles resemble a Chinese dragon that extends out and coils around a long sword blade (a bit longer than Sasuke's arm), both ends have blade tips. There are four, angeled back, dagger-like spikes running along the side opposite the handles.  
Description: A lightning-type and rare twin-bladed zanpaku-to. Releasing his zanpaku-to, grants Sasuke the use of all of his lightning based attacks and jutsus, save the Kirin (way too powerful for a shikai release, it may be part of his bankai but I haven't decided).

Sakura:

Name: Tsukurite (Creator)  
Release Command: Shape the world  
Appearance: Ordinary katana. A dark pink sheath and hilt. A gold guard in the shape of four flower petals around the blade and four small leaves in between the petals.  
Shikai Appearance: A pair of black leather gloves with pink lines running down the thumbs and fingers with a pink version of her flower shaped guard on the backs of the gloves.  
Description: Tsukurite is an unusual zanpaku-to, has it's shikai doesn't take the form of a sword or some type of weapon. Tsukurite increases Sakura's already insane strength. But it's primary ability is to gather reiatsu, from either herself or the environment into her hands. Then she turns it into solid matter and shapes into what ever she wants. However, she can't make complex objects and most of the objects, only last ten minutes at most before they disintegrate. Shorter for larger objects. Sakura can use this ability in number of different ways, from creating weapons for herself or others, to large wall-like shields. It can even be used to help her heal people, creating stitches, bandages, and other medical equipment. The medical equipment is the only exception to the ten minute life that the objects have, has they leech off small, small amounts of reiatsu from the person they're applied to, sustaining themselves until they're removed.

Kenshi:

Name: Awaikuro (Light Dark)/Kuroawai (Dark Light)  
Release Command: Inverse  
Appearance: Ordinary katana. Black sheath, white hilt. A gold guard, the right side is in the shape of a folded angel's wing, left side is shaped like a folded demon's wing.  
Shikai Appearance: Long blade katana. Awaikuro: the edge of the blade is white, while the dull side is black. The guard is in the shape of a pair of white angel wings. The hilt is black. Kuroawai: the edge of the blade is black, while the dull side is white. The guard is in the shape of a pair of black demon wings. The hilt is white.  
Description: Another unusual zanpaku-to, Awaikuro/Kuroawai, has two separate states, Awaikuro (light) and Kuroawai (darkness).  
Awaikuro is more for direct attacks compared to Kuroawai. Awaikuro's primary ability is to gather reiatsu into the blade, causing it to glow increasing brighter over time. Kenshi can release this energy at any time, but he releases it all when he does. The brighter the blade when he releases it, the more powerful it's attacks are, but he has to wait for it to recharge before he can use it's attacks again. Awai Kire (Light Slice), is Awaikuro's main attack, it's simply a releasing of it's gathered reiatsu when it makes contact with something. The brighter the blade, the more powerful the attack and the more powerful attacks can be released as a projectile. Awai Senkou (Light Flash), Kenshi releases the stored up reiatsu in single blinding flash at his enemies, blinding them but it doesn't effect himself or his allies. Like Awai Kire, the brighter the blade, the longer the blindness lasts. Awai Kyuuzou (Light Explosion), is Awaikuro's strongest and most dangerous attacks. It can only be used when Awaikuro reaches it's reiatsu storage threshold and can't store anymore. All that reiatsu is released in a single powerful, projectile attack. However, it destroys Awaikuro's blade in the process and it takes one full minute before it can be restored, nor can it be switched to Kuroawai during this time.  
Kuroawai is wildly different from Awaikuro. The blade itself is completely ethereal and unable to attack anyone or anything. Instead, it creates and manipulates shadows to fight enemies. Kenshi uses this ability by writing various kanji in the air with his sword, leaving a black kanji in the air. The kanji than transforms into the object. For example, he writes the kanji for hand, it creates a shadow hand which he then can control. However, his shadow creations can't last more than a few good hits.

Next Chapter: Graduation from the Academy and their Squads.

Please review!


	2. The Squads

Yo everybody! Didn't expect to post this chapter up so soon. But I just didn't stop writing. I'm skipping the academy and jumping straight to their graduation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Chapter Two: The Squads

First Division Headquarters  
One Year Later

Sakura Haruno:  
Kido: A+  
Hakuda (Hand-to-hand combat): A  
Hoho (Agility): B  
Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship): B  
Notes: Top student of Kido classes of this year, particularly in the healing spell branch. She's able to preform Kido up to 35 without the chant. Additionally, she possess a surprising level of physical strength.

Kenshi Mitsurugi:  
Kido: B+  
Hakuda: B  
Hoho: B+  
Zanjutsu: A+  
Notes: Top student of Zanjutsu classes of this year. After four and a half months of attending Zanjutsu classes, the instructors determined that he no longer needed to attend Zanjutsu classes.

Sasuke Uchiha:  
Kido: A  
Hakuda: A+  
Hoho: A  
Zanjutsu: A+  
Notes: Overall, one of the top students of this years classes. (It's Sasuke, could we expect anything less?)

Naruto Uzumaki:  
Kido: C  
Hakuda: A+  
Hoho: A  
Zanjutsu: A  
Notes: One of the top students in all fields, save Kido. Possess high levels of physical endurance and stamina as well higher than normal reiatsu levels.

* * *

"As you can see, they have completed training at the Academy and ready to become members of the 13 Court Guard Squad." Yamamoto said to the assembled captains. "Now the question is, what Divisions to put them in?"

"Now that is a question." "With their abilities and training from their world, they'd be suitable in just about any Division. What are their zanpaku-tos like?"

"They are quite interesting." Yamamoto replied. "I personally inspected them after they were created. Two of them have twin-blade zanpaku-tos."

The eyes of the captains widened in surprise. Only two soul reapers had ever possessed a twin-bladed zanpaku-to. Captains Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake.

"Whoa...So let me guess, you want them to be in our Divisions?" Shunsui said.

"Yes."

Shunsui grinned. "Okay then. I'll take the blond. He looks to be an interesting fellow. Jushiro, you can have the other one."

Jushiro smirked. "Giving me leftovers, eh...Shunsui?"

Shunsui chuckled. "Nothing of the sort. I would have thought you would have wanted to have top student."

"More like you want the one that less likely to try to stop from lazing around." Jushiro replied.

"You know me too well Jushiro."

"Than it is decided. Naruto Uzumaki will be placed in the Eighth Division and Sasuke Uchiha will be placed in the Thirteenth Division." Yamamoto said. "Now, what about the other two?"

"Captain Yamamoto." Unohana said. "I would like for Miss Haruno to become a member of the Fourth Division."

Yamamoto nodded. The young woman had a large medical knowledge and would be valuable asset to the Fourth Division.

"Actually, Captain Unohana." Captain Urahara said. "I believe she would be a greater asset in my Division."

"Explain." Yamamoto said to the Captain of the Twelfth.

"As you know, I've had very limited success duplicating their unique abilities. So it would be ideal for us to have one in my Division to aid me in my research. While it is true that with her knowledge of her world's medical techniques and procedures and medicine would be an asset to the Fourth. But if she was placed in my Division, she could experiment on combining her medical techniques and medicine with our own, creating stronger and more effective healing spells and medicines."

Yamamoto nodded his head. It would make more sense in the long run to have her in the Research and Development Division. True, she could save lives in the Fourth, but if she was working in the Twelfth on better medicine and healing spells, she could save more lives in the long run. "I have to agree. Captain Unohana, do you have any counter argument?"

"No Captain Yamamoto. I have no problem with what Captain Urahara is proposing." the Captain of Squad Four said.

"Then Sakura Haruno is now a member of the Twelfth Division."

"Captain Yamamoto, I would like to have Kenshi Mitsurugi in my Division." Captain Kensei Muguruma said.

"Hey! Not so fast Kensei." Captain Kenpachi said. "I want one of those four in my Squad."

"Let me guess, you want another strong guy in your Division to fight." Kenshi said.

Kenpachi grinned. "So what if it is."

"Well, you already got your four top officers in your Division, whom you were allowed to have despite the fact they received no real formal training. So why don't you let me have this." the Captain of the Ninth said.

Kenpachi growled and was about to say something when Yamamoto spoke, "Kenshi Mitsurugi will be placed in the Ninth Division and that is final."

* * *

West Rukongai First District  
Later that Night

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Hawk were celebrating their graduation from the Academy along with all the other graduates. They were all in a restaurant in the western First Rukongai District. Apparently, it was a tradition for the few graduating students and a bunch of the students who didn't graduate, to come here on the night of graduation and eat and party. The Academy apparently covered the bill.

Sitting at a table in a quiet corner of the restaurant was Naruto and his friends, eating their dinners. Hawk was eating a seafood platter with a side of fried rice and mixed veggies with Karasu occasionally eating some of the food from his plate. Saukra was eating a chicken stir-fry while Sasuke was a beef stir-fry. Naruto...well, everyone knows what Naruto was having. Ramen. Which Naruto was very happy about, as the cafeteria at the Academy served ramen only occasionally.

"You know Dobe, it never ceases to amaze me how you can live off ramen and nothing else."

"Why should it, Teme?" the ramen addict said in between mouthfuls. "Ramen's the food of the gods."

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "How many times have I or others told you that it's not healthy to eat nothing but ramen?"

"Let him be." Hawk said. "He hasn't had ramen, in what? A month and a half?"

"And what a long and dark time that was." Naruto added.

All of them chuckled at Naruto's comment. Even Sasuke. Naruto had to admit, Sasuke had changed since this all started. It was true that most of the time, Sasuke remained in his quiet, arrogant, Teme attitude, but now there were times when he would 'let his hair down' as it were and would smile and laugh and actually have a good time. Something that Naruto, Hawk and Sakura were all happy to see.

Naruto finished the last of his seventh bowl of ramen, burped and let out a sigh of contentment. "That was some good ramen." he said as he patted his belly.

When the others finished their meals, a waitress came around, collected their dishes and place a tray with four cups and a bottle of sake on the table.

"Ah, we didn't order this." Sakura said to the waitress.

"It's a tradition." the waitress replied. "Graduating students makes toasts with each other. Usually about friendships or the future."

"Don't be an old lady, Sakura. It's just one little drink." Naruto said.

Only to get hit in the head by Sakura.

"Ow...Ow...Ow..." the blond said as he clutched his head. "What was that for?!"

"Calling me an old lady."

Hawk chuckled. "So, what should we toast to?"

"To graduating and becoming soul reapers." Sakura said as she raised her cup.

"To becoming the strongest soul reapers ever!" Naruto shouted as he raised his cup.

"To all of us becoming Captains." Sasuke said as his raised his cup.

"To the future and to the road we all walk. Though the road may eventually fork. We won't stop walking. Even though the road may eventually end. We still won't stop walking." Hawk said as he raised his cup.

"Wow. That's beautiful Hawk." Sakura said.

"You think so? I got from a manga." he replied.

"To the future and whatever it brings." they said together before downing the contents of their cups.

"Whoa...That's a strong drink." Naruto said.

Sakura coughed a few times and replied, "Yeah, I wonder how Lady Tsunade could stand drinking it all the time."

"Maybe she's like Shujinko." Hawk said as he put his cup on the table. "He drank so much alcohol that he had built up a tolerance to the stuff."

"Yeah, but don't forget, he was a master of the Drunken Fist Style." Sakura pointed out.

"True."

"Of course, if Lee was here, we'd be struggled to restrain him right now." Naruto commented, causing all of them to laugh at the thought of a drunken Rock Lee rampaging through the restaurant.

Then they all sighed dejectedly. True be told, they missed Konoha and their friends. But at least they knew that the fate they suffered wouldn't happen to their friends. Konoha wouldn't be destroyed by the Akatsuki.

"We'll never seem them again. But at least, we still have each other." Sakura said.

Naruto poured more sake in the cups and said, "To Konoha and our friends. Though we'll never see them again, they'll always be in our hearts."

"Here, here." Hawk said before they all took another drink.

"So, what division do you think we'll all be placed?" Sasuke asked.

"With my medical knowledge and skills, I'll probably be put in the Fourth." Sakura said.

"Not necessarily." Sasuke said. "Captain Urahara, has been repeatedly making us give him demonstrations of the ninja abilities we still possess. I think he's been trying to duplicate our abilities and will likely try to get one of us in his Division to help him with his research. In which case, you, Sakura, are the best candidate."

"Really?"

"Yes. You have the broadest field of knowledge over all of us. Hawk's knowledge is more geared towards weapon techniques and his clan's techniques which would make him more suited to a Division like the Eleventh. While Naruto's knowledge and my own knowledge is more focused on the techniques we know."

"I'll likely be in the Eighth or Thirteenth." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Hawk said as he scratched his chin. "The instructors made a big idea out of it when your zanpaku-to took the form of two katanas. They said that there was only two other people that ever possess twin-bladed zanpaku-tos. Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake. Said you were destined for great things. Course, they probability think the same for all of us."

"Well, we did appear from a vortex that opened up in the middle of a captain's meeting and completed the Academy in a year." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Course, if you think about, back in our world, people probably thought the same thing. The First and Second Hokages taught the Third. The Third taught the Sanin. Jiraiya taught the Fourth. The Fourth taught Kakashi. Kakashi taught us. Then we each learned under a Sanin. If you look at that, then it seems like we were destined for greatness." Hawk said.

"Never really looked at it like that." Sakura commented. "But you're right. It does seem like he were destined for greatness, regardless of what world we're in."

One of the graduating students, who was clearly drunk, walked up to the table. He made some rather pathetic boasts and attempts at hitting on Sakura. It ended with him trying to grope Sakura and receiving one of her fists to his gut, sending him flying halfway across the restaurant, sparking a drunken brawl between a number of patrons.

"Come on, we should leave before we get in any trouble." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Yeah. Things are getting a little noisy." Hawk said as he, Sasuke and Naruto stood up.

They left the restaurant and started wondering the Rukongai District they were in. Ultimately, stopped at a small bridge that reminded them of the bridge they used to meet at when they were genin. They spent an hour or so talking and staring at the stars.

"This is a nice place. Quiet and peaceful." Sasuke commented.

"Yeah. Reminds me Konoha." Hawk said.

"You know, since we're likely to be put in separate Squads, we should meet here one night out of the week." Naruto said.

"That's a great idea Naruto." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Hawk said.

"The Dobe actually came up with a good idea." Sasuke said.

"Teme." Naruto grumbled.

"So one week tonight, we return to this spot." Sakura said. "And we'll keep on returning to spot every week unless we have an assignment to the Living World."

Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, that's the plan." Hawk said.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted.

* * *

Outside the Thirteenth Division  
The Next Day

Sasuke Uchiha quietly walked towards the Thirteenth Division Compound. Today was his first official day as a soul reaper. He had to admit, he was a little excited, though he didn't show. He had his normal, emotionless Uchiha face on. His zanpaku-to was tucked in the back of his obi. The sword resembled his sword from when he was alive. The odd thing was, he felt like something that was missing had been returned to him. Yet, until he picked up his zanpaku-to, he had never felt like something was missing. Perhaps they were onto something when they said that a zanpaku-to was a part of a soul reaper's soul.

When Sasuke arrived at the gates to the Thirteenth Division Compound, he was greeted by the Division's Lieutenant.

"Sasuke Uchiha reporting sir." Sasuke said , saluting his new superior officer.

"So. You're one of those four. There's alotta people saying alotta different things about you and your friends." the lieutenant said.

Sasuke had some of the rumors about them. Most of them weren't all that pleasant or true. "And do you believe them?"

The lieutenant grinned. "Not a single one." The Lieutenant then saluted and added, "I'm Lieutenant Kaien Shiba. Welcome to Squad 13."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Hey! What kinda greeting is that?! Just nodding at me!" Kaien shouted at him. "I'm a lieutenant! You're suppose to say "Hello sir. It's pleasure to meet you sir." Uchiha!"

Sasuke just stared at his lieutenant for a moment.

_'Great...This guy's almost as bad as the Dobe.'_

"Well?! I'm waiting Uchiha!"

"Hello sir. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Sasuke said in a deadpan voice.

Kaien stared at him for a moment before he broke out laughing. "You're alright Sasuke. You're alright."

_'Correction. He is as bad as the Dobe.'_

"C'mon. The Captain's waiting."

Kaien lead Sasuke through the through the Thirteenth Division's Compound, towards the Captain's office.

"You see, because of the Captain's poor health, I pretty much run the show around here most of the time. Though you're lucky, today's one of the Captain's better days."

Sasuke had heard of the Captain of the Thirteenth Division and his poor health. Sasuke wondered why, if the Captain suffered from poor health like he did, did he remained in command of the Division? Perhaps, the Captain was stronger than most people gave him credit for.

"Here we are." Kaien said as they arrived at the Captain's office.

Kaien opened the door and two of them entered the office.

"Ah. Our newest member has arrived." the Captain said as he rose from his desk. "Hello Sasuke, I am Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13."

The two shook hands. "Hello sir."

"No need to be so formal Sasuke."

"Sorry si-Captain."

"Now, why don't we give you the full tour and then get you settled in." Captain Ukitake said.

Ninth Division Headquarters

Kenshi was not having a great time. The second he arrived at the Ninth Division Headquarters, a green haired girl, one he remembered from that meeting a year ago, appeared, stole his forehand protector and ran off, giggling as she ran. Now he and Karasu were hot in pursuit.

"Dammit! Give me back my headband!" he shouted.

"Gotta catch me first!" the girl shouted back.

Hawk growled in annoyance. "Karsu, it time to show her just who's messing with."

Karasu started multiplying, going from a single raven to two dozen, all of which flew towards the girl. They dive bombed her and started pecking at her. "Ah!...Stop it! Bad birdies! Bad!" she screamed as swarmed her.

Suddenly, she tripped and fell on her face. Karasu's clones disappeared as Karasu returned to his perch on Hawk's right shoulder. Hawk knelt down next to her. "I caught you. Now, give me back my headband."

"No! You cheated! Cheater! Cheater!" she screamed and started to throw a tantrum.

"What the hell's going on here?!" a man shouted.

Hawk turned around saw a gray haired man in a captain's coat approached the two of them. It was his new captain, Kensei Muguruma.

"Kensei!" the girl shouted. "This guy's a big meanie! He started chasing me and then attacked me with his birdies!"

"What?!" Hawk shouted in disbelief. "I was chasing after you because you stole my headband!"

"No I didn't, lair!" she shouted back.

"What?! You're the lair!" he shouted back. "If I'm lying, than what's that in your hand then?!"

"Enough!" an irritated Kensei shouted. "Mashiro, I told you to bring the new kid to my office when he arrived, not play one of your little games with him. Now give him back his headband."

"Aw...Kensei, you meanie!" Mashiro shouted. "Fine."

Mashiro stood up and threw Hawk his headband.

"Thank you." Hawk said in mixture of sarcasm and annoyance as he tied his forehead protector back on.

"Now, I think it's time for a proper introduction. I'm Captain Kensei Muguruma and that little annoying pest is my lieutenant, Mashiro Kuna. Welcome to Ninth Division."

"Well, as I believe you already know, I'm Kenshi Mitsurugi, though I prefer to be called Hawk." Hawk said.

"Welcome to Squad 9, Birdie!" Mashiro shouted as jumped up and down in the air.

A vein on his forehead twitched. "I said, call me Hawk, not Birdie."

"But they're the same thing." the lieutenant replied.

"No they're not! A hawk is a bird of prey. A strong and noble animal. Birdie is the name you'd give some tiny pet bird that spends all it's time singing in a cage!"

"Ohhh...You can sing? Let me here you sing!"

Both Hawk and Kensei both sweatdropped.

_'Is she even listening to me? Or am I having a conversation with a wall?'_ Hawk thought.

Hawk turned to his captain. "Is she always like this?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, for as long as I've known her." Kensei replied. "But it could have been worse."

"How so?"

"Kenpachi wanted you." the captain replied. "And that probably would have been much, much worse than dealing with Mashiro."

"C'mon Hawkie! Sing me a song!" Mashiro shouted.

A single thought came to Hawk's mind. _'This is gonna be a long, long day.'_

Twelfth Division Headquarters

Sakura was a little surprised when she found out that she had been assigned to the Twelfth Division. Then she reached the Division Headquarters and met her lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. A girl with serious anger issues.

Currently, Hiyori was taking her on a tour of the labs on their way to Urahara's office. The 3rd seat of the Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, was creepy to say the least. But the other people were alright.

The two of them walked past a short, bald, fat man. Who grabbed Sakura's butt when she passed him. A second later, he was sent flying to the other side of the room from a single punch, crashing into the wall and leaving a dent in his size. He everyone in lab stared at her in disbelief. "He grabbed my ass." she said.

Most of the people in the lab simply shrugged and went back to work. Hiyori, however, looked at her with a new found respect.

"That was actually a little impressive." Hiyori said. "I didn't think you were that strong."

"Actually, it's not about physical strength. It's about gathering and focusing the reiatsu in the body and releasing it at the right moment. Only those born with perfect control over their reiatsu achieve the degree of strength I have."

A few minutes later, they arrived at Captain Urahara's office.

"Hey. You've arrived Miss Haruno." Urahara said as he looked up from one of his experiments. "I assume that you, Hiyori, were the cause of that loud commotion a few minutes ago."

"What?! Why are you always blaming me for everything?!" the blond haired lieutenant shouted.

"Actually, Captain Urahara, sir. That was me." Sakura said. "A man in one of the labs grabbed my butt and I punched him."

"That must have be one powerful punch." Urahara commented with a grin.

"It was sir." she replied.

"Please, don't call me sir. It makes me sound like an old man. Just call me Captain or Kisuke." Urahara said. "Now, once Hiyori gets you settled in, I want you create a list of all of the medicines and techniques you know as well as their effects. Cause, you're gonna help me experiment on bridging the gap that separates your ninja abilities from the rest of us."

Outside the Eighth Division Headquarters

When Naruto arrived at the gates of the Eighth Division, he found no sign of life. "Hello! Anyone home?!" he shouted at the abandoned gates.

Suddenly, cherry blossom petals started to rain down. Followed by a person wearing a straw hat and a woman's coat. His new captain, Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Hello. I'm Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad 8." he cheerfully said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto stared at his new captain in disbelief. This guy looked like he was almost as bad as Prevy Sage. "Ah...Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you too." he said as more petals rained down.

Shunsui opened his mouth to say something but paused and stared at the falling petals. He turned around and looked up at a woman standing on top of the gates, holding a basket full of flower petals and dropping hand fulls of them.

"Hey! Lisa! You can stop!" he yelled.

Petals continued to rain down.

"What? Didn't you hear me, Lisa?! Lisa! That's enough! Oh, Lisa! Sweet, sweet, Lisa! Lovely, precious Lisa!"

Suddenly, the woman, Lisa, dumped the entire contents on Captain Shunsui's head, burying him in flower petals. Naruto did what most people would do in that situation, he started laughing. "Wow! You have got to be one of the funniest looking people I've ever met. Right up there with Fuzzy-Brow and Mega-Brow." Naruto said in between laughs.

Shunsui stared at the laughing blond for a moment before he too started laughing. Lisa Yadomaru, on the other hand, just stared at her captain and the newest member of her Division, with a single thought in her head, _'Great. Just what this Division needs. Another goofball.'_

West Rukongai First District

"So, how was every bodies' first week?" Sakura asked.

"My Divisions awesome! Though Captain Kyoraku can be a lazy drunk at times, but most of the time, he's good guy and fun to be around. My lieutenant's a little uptight but I found out her secret, she reads dirty novels like Kakashi."

"Seriously?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I saw her reading one of them in secret. Apparently, no one else in the Division knows about her hobby."

Sakura and Hawk both started chuckling.

"Hey, what about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Captain Ukitake is good man, although he suffers from poor health. Though the lieutenant is like a smart version of the Dobe." Sasuke said.

"What's that suppose to mean, Teme?!" an angry Naruto shouted.

"Exactly as it sounds, Dobe."

"You think he's bad Sasuke, you should see the lieutenant of the Ninth." Hawk said. "She's beyond irritating. The second I arrived, she stole my headband and forced me to chase her through the Division Headquarters until I finally managed to catch her. Now she's determined to get me to sing and was been butchering my nickname repeatedly all week."

"Really? How so?" Naruto asked.

Hawk hesitated for moment. "She calls me Hawkie."

Naruto started laughing hysterically at him. Sakura attempted to suppress her own laughter and failed. Sasuke tried to pass his off as a series of coughs.

"Ha...ha...ha...Very funny." Hawk said, his voice full of sarcasm and annoyance. "Laugh at the guy who's got the irritating lieutenant."

"Sorry, but it is funny." Sakura said.

Hawk grumbled. "How'd you fair?"

"Aside from a few perverts, whom I straightened out by the end of the first day, it's nice. My lieutenant is alright, at least to me anyway. She has some serious anger issues."

"Reminds me of someone I know." Naruto quietly said.

_SMASH!_

"Ow...ow...ow..." Naruto moaned as he clutched his head.

Hawk smirked. "You really need to learn to keep those kind of comments to yourself Naruto."

"The Dobe will never be able to." Sasuke said.

"Ah come on, Teme." Naruto whined.

"True." both Hawk and Sakura said.

"He has yet to do so and I doubt he ever will." Sakura said.

"If he does, it will signal the end of the universe." Hawk added.

"Sakura, Hawk, not you too!"

* * *

I imagine some people are wondering why I put Sakura in Squad 12. Well, I thought long and hard on what Squad would fit her, besides the Fourth. Every time, it was the 12th. So I put her in there. As for Hawk, when I first thought of this idea, I was torn between putting him in the 11th or the 9th. So I flipped a coin. The 9th won.

Next Chapter: The Shikais

Please review!


	3. The Shikais Part One

I forgot to mention, last chapter, Team 7 was wearing standard the soul reaper uniform with their headbands. Now they have more personalized uniforms.

Naruto: Normal kimono and hakama, orange obi, no socks, normal sandals  
Sasuke: Normal kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back, normal hakama, dark blue rope-like belt, normal socks and sandals  
Hawk: Sleeveless kimono, normal hakama, dark gray obi, normal socks and sandals  
Sakura: Normal kimono and hakama, pink obi, normal socks and sandals

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or Naruto

**Chapter Three: The Shikais Part One**

Central Archives of the Seireitei  
Seven Months Later

Naruto groaned in boredom. "This is so boring! Guarding a giant library in the middle of the Seireitei! Who'd be crazy enough to attack this place?!"

"We have our orders, Dobe." Sasuke said to his impatient friend. "And in case you haven't heard, there's been a string of break-ins and thefts all over the Seireitei. Books, scrolls, tomes, anything that has written knowledge on it, has been stolen from the Academy Library, from the libraries of various Divisions, and from here, the Central Archives of the Seireitei. So until further notice, the higher-ups want all of the libraries to be guarded 24/7."

"Yeah, yeah. Doesn't change the fact that it's boring as hell." the blond replied.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, when a massive spike of reiatsu flared behind them. It was coming from deep inside the archives.

"You were saying." Sasuke said as the two of them turned and started running deeper into the archives.

When they reached the source of reiatsu, they found a man wearing a white version of a soul reaper's uniform, flash-stepping in between the rows of books and scrolls. The odd thing was, his flash-steps emitted a static buzz every time he use it. The man was grabbing books and scrolls from the shelves and placing them in a pair of sacks he was holding.

"Hey thief! Put those books down!" Naruto shouted.

The man didn't stop or even turn to face them. "This is a library. Please be quiet. This is your first warning." the man replied in a Spanish accent.

"Warning?! You gotta be kidding me! You break in and start stealing stuff, and now are giving us a warning about yelling in a library!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes. And this is your second warning. There won't be a third." the man calmly replied.

Naruto opened his mouth but Sasuke's hand covered it before he shout anything else. "Who or what are you? And why are you stealing books and scrolls from all over the Seireitei?" Sasuke calmly said.

"Because knowledge is power." the man replied. "And I hunger for knowledge more than a hollow hungers for souls."

The man chuckled at his last statement.

"You didn't answer my first question." Sasuke coldly stated.

"No. I suppose I didn't. Let me ask you this. What is it that separates a hollow from a soul reaper? Protecting souls or devouring souls? No. The Hollow Mask or the Zanpaku-to? No. The Heart or the Hollow Hole? No. What really separates the two is fear. Fear of what kinda of creature would emerge from the fusion of soul reaper and hollow. Fear of the power of such beings. And most importantly, fear of becoming obsolete to such hybrids."

The man turned around to face them. "Fear that I have long since overcome."

Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock at the intruder. The man had gray eyes, long, flat black hair and aristocratic features. But the strangest thing about his face was what appeared to be a fragment of a hollow mask covering the left side of his face. It resembled a Medieval helmet. On the left side of his belt was a western style double-edged sword with a gold handle and a blue sheath. He also wore a silver necklace with a silver icon hanging from it. The icon was a small book on top of pair of swords criss-crossing each other.

"Are you a soul reaper?" Sasuke asked.

"No." the man said with a smirk. "I am Arturo Plateado. I am an arrancar. A hollow that has torn off its mask and gained the powers of soul reapers."

"What?!" Naruto shouted in shock. "How is that even possible?! No way a hollow could become like a soul reaper!"

"That's three strikes. Now you're dead, little soul reapers." Arturo said as a grin spread across his face.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly drew their zanpaku-tos, Sasuke's eyes changed from black to his crimson sharingan eyes. They weren't gonna go down without a fight.

Arturo laughed at them. "Tell me little soul reapers, do you even know the names your zanpaku-tos?"

Neither of them said anything. Arturo laughed again. "You actually believe you can beat me without your shikais. I have dueled the three strongest soul reapers alive and haven't killed me. You are nothing to me."

He set the sacks he was holding on the ground and raised his hands and spread out his fingers. "I tell you what, I'll give you ten free hits. If you manage to give so much as a paper cut, I'll leave. In fact, I'll even leave what I've taken. But after those free hits are used up, I start fighting back."

Naruto and Sasuke charged and slashed the arrancar across his chest. Or at least that's what they tried but instead, they found their hands bleeding and not even a scratch on the arrancar's kimono.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy?" He curled up his pinky fingers and added, "That's one and two."

"What? What just happened?" Naruto asked as he stared at his bleeding hands.

"My hierro is far far too strong to be cut by an unreleased zanpaku-to."

"Looks like were gonna have to try something else." Sasuke said. "33."

Naruto nodded. "33."

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bares the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws!" Sasuke and Naruto chanted. "Hado 33. Pale Fire Crash!"

The two Kido spells impacted the arrancar square in the chest. No effect what so ever. "Still not good enough. That's three and four." he said as he curled his ring fingers. "So what do you have next?"

"Damn...Our zanpaku-tos aren't enough. Kido isn't enough." Naruto said. "Any ideas Sasuke?"

"No."

"Then we're gonna have to keep on trying!" Naruto shouted as swung his swords at the arrancar.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted, but it was pointless.

Again, nothing happened, save Arturo counting off five and six. So Naruto continued to swing his swords at him again and again. After a barrage of pointless sword slashes, Naruto stopped. Panting as blood poured from his hands in a steady stream.

"And that's ten. Giving up? I don't blame you. You never stood a chance against me." Arturo said as he balled his fists. "It's time to end this."

"I'm not giving up!" Naruto shouted as he raised his swords again, preparing to attack again.

But before Naruto could, the arrancar's fist slammed into his chest, breaking several of his ribs, sending him flying backwards and lost consciousness.

"Naru-Aaaagh!..." Sasuke shouted as the arrancar flash-stepped in front of him and kicked him in the stomach.

Like Naruto, Sasuke felt a number of his ribs break as he flew backwards and lost consciousness.

"That was quite a pathetic showing Naruto." a voice called out.

Naruto opened his eyes. To his surprise, his wounds were gone and he was on a very, very familiar mountain top, overlooking a very, very familiar Village.

"Konoha?...Am I home?...Was this all a dream?" he said to himself.

"No Naruto. This is not Konoha. You are not home." the voice from before said.

Naruto turned around. Standing behind him was a man he never seen before. The man wore a very dark green, almost back version of the battle suit the Third Hokage wore during his final battle. Over top of that was a white, sleeveless trench coat, similar to one the Fourth had worn. There were green, swirling wind gust designs all over the coat. His eyes were the same blue as Naruto's, and a pair of green bangs framed his face.

"Are you the spirit of my zanpaku-to?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I am !#."

"Err...I didn't catch that."

"Of course..." the man sighed. "You still can hear my name. I've been shouting it for quite awhile now, you know."

"Sorry but I can't hear it." Naruto said.

"You don't have much of a choice now. The only way you're gonna survive this battle, is to hear my name." the spirit of his zanpaku-to said. "I'll make this simple for you. I'm hidden somewhere in your mind. But there are many, many impostors in there as well. Find me and you will know my name. Fail, and you will die. Quickly, before the sun sets! Find me!"

The man disappeared in gust of wind and leaves. Naruto looked up. The sun, which had stood in the center of the sky, started to move downward, much faster than any sun normally did. The sun would set in a matter of minutes, not hours. How was he gonna find it in time?

Naruto leapt off the Hokage Mountain and by focusing his reiatsu, slowed his descent and landed safely on top of the Hokage Tower. There was a white box sitting on the roof of the tower. Naruto grabbed it and tore off it's lid. A strong gust of wind hit him in the face, knocking him on his butt. _'Wrong choice.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto discarded the box as he stood up and looked over his mindscape. There were white boxes all over the place. There was no time to check them all.

Naruto frowned and closed his eyes. _'It can't end like this! Not here! Not before I've even become a lieutenant! I refuse to lose here!'_

Suddenly, a memory entered his head.

"_Come on Naruto! You gotta know this or they won't let you pass." Sakura said to him._

"_But Sakura, it's so...boring!" he whined._

_Sakura sighed. "Here, this one's an easy one. When sensing spirits, what's different between a normal soul and a soul reaper?"_

Naruto opened his eyes. "Red Reiraku!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Naruto put his hands together in the horse seal (the one were you put your hands together and have the pointer and middle fingers point up. if I got it wrong, tell me), closed his eyes and focused his senses. A moment later, he opened his eyes. All around him were white ribbons. He scanned the sea of ribbons, looking for the one red one. He found it, near his right ankle. Naruto grabbed it and started pulling himself forward on it. He pulled himself forward, faster and faster as the sun started slipping behind the Hokage Mountain.

The red ribbon ended at a white box sitting on the bridge that Team 7 used to meet at. Naruto picked up the box and tore the lid off. A gust of wind and leaves escaped the box and flew around him.

"I hear it!" Naruto shouted triumphantly. "I hear you name!"

Sasuke groaned as he woke up. He sat up and to his surprise, he was in the Uchiha District. Expect it looked like it did before the massacre.

"So the Uchiha is finally awake." a voice in an annoyed tone said.

Sasuke turned to the source of the voice. It was a strange humanoid creature. It resemble a cross between a dragon and a samurai warrior. It's body was covered in dark blue samurai armor with gold trim, that if you looked closely enough, you could see that it was made up of scales. The boots and gauntlets it wore looked more like armored, taloned feet and hands. It had a metallic tail that emerged from near the base of it's spine. It's head, the only part of it's body that wasn't covered in armor or metal, was a pale blue, dragon's head. It's eyes were gold.

"Well Uchiha, have you come to see me or are you still too stubborn to talk to me?" the dragon creature said, his voice loud and blooming like thunder.

Unlike Naruto, Sakura and Hawk, particularly Sakura and Hawk, he never once spoke to his zanpaku-to. The idea of talking to a sword didn't sit well with him. He had seen others do it and frankly, it looked stupid.

"Do you know how insulting it is, when the person, who's suppose to be your partner, won't say a word to you?"

A bolt of lighting struck Sasuke, but he refused to scream in pain.

"Who treats you like nothing more than a piece of metal?"

Another bolt, again no scream.

"To be all alone in this lonely place."

Another bolt, Sasuke fell to his knees, but still didn't scream.

"Oh wait. I forgot who I'm talking to. The brooding traitor."

A fourth bolt, again by sheer willpower, Sasuke didn't utter a sound.

"I don't know how Naruto, Kenshi and Sakura can even look you in the eye after what you did. Oh if only I was one of their's zanpaku-tos. Instead I get stuck with a treacherous bastard."

A fifth bolt struck him, Sasuke groaned this time, but that was it. Nor did he say anything to what his zanpaku-to said. He couldn't deny what his zanpaku-to was saying. It was all true. It was because of him that they all died.

"Well Uchiha? Nothing to say in your defense?"

"No." he replied. "Everything you said was true."

The dragon-man stepped up to him and stared at him, like he was inspecting a piece of meat. The dragon-man's nostrils flared a few times. "You don't appear or smell to be lying. Tell me Uchiha, do you wish for redemption for your past crimes? Are you willing to work with me? To protect your friends and comrades and bring redemption to yourself?"

"Yes."

A smirk crossed the dragon-man's lips. "That's what I was waiting to hear." he said as he held out his hand.

Acting on instinct, Sasuke reached out and took his hand. Lightning coursed from the hand of the spirit of his zanpaku-to to his own. But it didn't hurt him. "Now Uchiha, let us show that creature our power."

As one, Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes and slowly stood up. Their broken ribs and cut hands temporally mended by their zanpaku-tos. Sasuke gripped his zanpaku-to's hilt with both hands and place it in front of him. Naruto crossed the blades of his zanpaku-to in front of him, like an X.

"The weak shall know their kindness, the wicked shall know their wrath, Kirinonai Kaze!" Naruto shouted.

A pair of mini-cyclones of wind and leaves surrounded the zanpaku-tos and grew larger. A moment later, the cyclones ended, revealing a pair of large falchions, each with a large, round hole near the top of the blade.

"Rain down your vengeful fury upon the unjust, Raikou Ryuujin!" Sasuke shouted.

There was a loud thunderclap and the entire sword exploded into electricity that coiled around his arms. Sasuke clenched his fists. There was another thunderclap and the electricity transformed into a pair of wicked-looking tonfas.

"Impressive, little soul reapers." Arturo said as he clapped. "I didn't think you both had twin-bladed zanpaku-tos. Now, let's see if that's enough."

Naruto and Sasuke started running at Arturo again. They slashed at him but the arrancar blocked the blades with his arms but this time Naruto's and Sasuke's palms didn't bleed. Small blue orbs appeared in the center of the holes in Naruto's swords. Arturo pushed them back with ease.

"Not bad, little soul reapers. But not good enough." Arturo said. "My turn."

Arturo flash-stepped, reappeared in front of Sasuke and punched him. But Sasuke managed to raise his tonfas and block the punch. The second Arturo's fist hit his tonfas, a current of electricity surrounded his body. Arturo recoiled like he had been given a nasty static shock. Naruto took this moment to attack the arrancar from behind, slashing at his back. "Damn brat." Arturo growled as he swung his left fist at the blond.

The second he hit Naruto, the blond exploded in a Naruto-size cyclone, shredding Arturo's sleeve. "What was that?" Arturo asked as he stared at his shredded sleeve.

"My zanpaku-to's version of one of my favorite techniques." Naruto replied as he stood next to two dozen other Narutos.

Naruto and his clones roared as they charged the arrancar. They cut and slashed at him from all sides, while Arturo punched and kicked at the Narutos. Every time a Naruto hit Arturo, the orbs in their swords grew larger and every time Arturo hit one of the Narutos, they exploded in a mini-cyclone. Sasuke, seeing his opportunity, channeled electricity into the side blades of his zanpaku-to and attacked, slashing at the arrancar's back. Again, the attack caused no damage, but it further annoyed the arrancar.

"That's it!" Arturo shouted in frustration as he let lose a wave of his spiritual pressuse.

The spiritual pressure was so immense that Naruto's remaining wind clones, exploded and it pushed both Sasuke and Naruto away from the arrancar. Naruto stood in front of the arrancar, while Sasuke stood behind him. Both were breathing heavily.

Both Naruto and Sasuke realized just how strong this creature was. Arturo hadn't been fighting them anywhere near his full strength. They even doubt that what he had just shown was his true strength.

"_Sasuke, I don't have enough strength left to keep injuries in check and continue fighting him. We must take him down in an all-or-nothing attack."_ Raikou Ryuujin's voice said in the back of Sasuke's head.

Naruto glanced at down at his swords. The once small blue orbs now filled both holes in his sword completely and spun like a pair of Rasengans. _"Naruto, now is the time."_ Kirinonai Kaze said. _"If we are to win this battle, we must strike with everything now!"_

Electricity surged around Sasuke's right hand and the tip of the right tonfa blade and the sound of birds chirping filled the air. The Rasengans in Naruto's swords spun even faster. As one, Naruto and Sasuke charged at the arrancar. Arturo just stood there, confidant that he would survive anything they threw at him.

"CHIDORI!!"

"RASENGAN!!"

Both attacks connected with the arrancar, creating a massive explosion. It knock nearby shelves down, scattering their contents on the floor. It sent empty tables and chairs flying. Naruto and Sasuke were flung backwards and both crashed into debris. As they slowly stood up, both could feel the pain from their wounds return. Both cough up a bit of blood as they stared at the smoking crater. It was over, nothing could have survived that.

Suddenly, laughter echoed through the large chamber. Arturo's laughter.

The smoke began to clear, revealing Arturo standing there. His kimono was completely gone, though his necklace was completely unharmed. There was a perfectly round hole over where the human heart would have been located, a hollow hole. There was a large scorch mark on his back and another on his stomach. Both Naruto and Sasuke were speechless. They had thrown everything they had in that last attack. But even that hadn't been enough.

"I applaud you for your efforts. But truth be told, you never stood a chance." Arturo said as he drew his sword. "Don't worry little soul reapers, I'll make your death painless."

"I don't think so, Arturo Plateado." a voice called out.

"I think you've had enough fun with our subordinates." another voice called out.

All three of them turned to the source of the voices. Captains Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku, their zanpaku-tos drawn and unsealed.

"Ah...Ukitake, Kyoraku. It seems like I've overstayed my welcome." Arturo said.

He flash-stepped and reappeared next to the two bags he had been filling with books and scrolls. He grabbed the bags. "Tell me, little soul reapers, what are your names?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, then Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki, consider this a reward for impressing me." He tossed one of the bags at their feet and added, "Perhaps we shall meet again, little soul reapers."

A black tear opened up behind Arturo. The arrancar bowed and said, "Give my regards to the Old Man."

Arturo jumped backwards into the opening and it closed.

"Sasuke, Naruto, are you two alright?" Jushiro asked.

Before they could answer, Sasuke and Naruto passed out.

* * *

Fourth Division Hospital  
24 Hours Later

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He immediately knew where he was. A hospital room, in the Fourth Division. Naruto sighed. He hated waking up in the hospital. It always meant sitting around, doing nothing until the doctors let him leave. And eating that horrible hospital food.

Naruto slowly sat up and clutched his sides. His ribs were really sore.

"So, your finally awake Dobe. You know, you snore quite loudly."

"Shut up Teme! I don't snore!" Naruto shouted back.

"Yes you do." Sasuke shot back.

"No I don't!"

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Captain Unohana. "I see you're both awake. But I have to ask you, for the sake of the other patients, please refrain from shouting and fighting."

Both Sasuke and Naruto shuddered. Captain Unohana had said those words in her normal calm and gentle tone and expression, there was some thing about it that screamed, "Listen or suffer the consequences!"

"Yes, Captain Unohana." both nervously said.

"Good. Now, how are you feeling?" Unohana asked. "You both had a number of broken ribs and some minor internal damage."

"Sore but otherwise fine." Sasuke answered.

"I'm fine." Naruto said.

"Well then, are you hungry? You've been here for over twenty-four hours."

Naruto's response was a loud growl from his stomach. Naruto sheepishly grinned. "He he he...Yeah."

"Smooth Dobe. Real smooth." Sasuke said, just before his own stomach growled just as loud as Naruto's did.

Unohana chuckled and said, "I'll bring you something to eat. Is there anything else you need?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Very well then, I be back in a little while." the Captain of the Fourth said before stepped out of the room.

A few minutes later, the door opened again. But this time, it was a man with a lieutenant's badge, messy brown hair, and black, thick rimmed glasses.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, Mr Uzumaki." the man said. "I'm Sosuke Aizen, the lieutenant of-"

"Of Squad 5, under Captain Shinji Hirako." Sasuke said, interrupting him. "Why are you where?"

"I was check on some injured members of my Division and heard you were awake. So I decided to finally meet you two face to face. I hope there's nothing wrong with that."

"No." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"I have to say, the stories and rumors about the four of you are quite interesting. Of course, the most recent is that you two fought and killed a powerful hollow that was responsible for the recent thefts."

"Their only half right." Sasuke said. "We fought him, but failed to kill him. If Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku, hadn't shown up at the right moment, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"And he wasn't a hollow." Naruto said. "He said he was some kind of hybrid of soul reapers and hollows. Hey, you know anything about these things?"

"Yes." Sasuke said. "He said he was an arrancar. But they never mentioned such a creature when we were in the Academy."

"Well, there's very little known about the hybrids and we've only discovered a handful of such creatures. Which is why we don't talk about them in the Academy. In fact, outside of the captains and most of the high-ranked seated officers, most have never heard of such creatures. And Captain-General Yamamoto and the Central 46 consider such creatures abominations and extremely dangerous." Aizen said. "We suspect that there's two separate breeds of hybrids, arrancar, those that were originally hollows and crossed over into the realm of soul reapers and a yet to be named species of soul reapers that have crossed over into the realm of hollows."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would any soul reaper want to become more like a hollow?" Naruto asked.

"Power, I suppose. Supposedly, the hybrids are superior to soul reapers and hollows. Though, we have yet to encounter such a hybrid yet. And save for that one arrancar that you fought, all of the arrancar to date are unstable and cannot leave Hueco Mundo." Aizen replied.

"But still...A soul reaper purposely trying to become like a hollow. It's just too disturbing to imagine someone doing it." Naruto said.

"You're underestimating what some people would do for power." Aizen said. "Wasn't there a man in your own world, an Orochimaru if I recall, who sought immortality by removing his soul and placing it in other people's bodies. Well, this would be the same kind of people. People that crave power over everything else. In other words, the worst kind of people."

Naruto nodded. He found the idea of a soul reaper trying to become more like a hollow, disturbing. Hollows were creatures devoid of a heart. That had to devour other souls in an attempt to ease the agony of not having a heart. Why would anyone want be something like that? Only sick and twisted individuals, like Orochimaru, would.

"Well, why don't we talk about something more pleasant for awhile." Aizen said with a smile.

They had talked with Aizen for quite awhile. And Naruto had to admit, he was a pretty decent guy. He reminded Naruto of Iruka, a kind and scholarly man. Unohana returned shortly after they began talking with lunches and told them that they would have to remain here for a week until their injuries were fully healed. That annoyed both of them greatly. Then she told them that the Captain-General wanted a full written report from both of them about what happened before they were discharged. Which greatly annoyed Naruto even more. Eventually Aizen left, but they plenty of other visitors. Sakura and Hawk visited when ever they weren't busy as well as members of their own Divisions, including, much to Naruto's surprise, his lieutenant, Lisa Yadomaru. Naruto asked her why she was visiting him when she found irritating at best. She simply stated that although she found him annoying, he was still a member of Squad 8 and she watch out for all of her fellow squad members.

* * *

Fourth Division Hospital  
One Week Later

"C'mon Naruto. You had a full week to work on this." Sakura said in annoyance. "Why couldn't you be more like Sasuke and get it done in the first day?"

"I hate paperwork." Naruto grumbled.

"This coming from the guy who wanted to become Hokage." Sasuke said as he leaned on a wall. "A job where the person spends most of their days doing paperwork."

Hawk and Sakura chuckled at Sasuke's comment.

Naruto grumbled again as he finished the last of his report. Yet again he was reminded of how much he hated paperwork.

Naruto finished his report and signed it, when the door to their hospital room, revealing captains Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"Captains Kyoraku, Ukitake, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as the two men entered the room.

"Well lovely little Sakura, we're here for our Seventh Seats, they're checking out today."

"Really?" Naruto asked while the rest of Team 7 had surprised looks on their faces. "I didn't know they injured too."

"Really, that's funny." Shunsui said with a grin. "You two would have been the first to know about it."

"Err...I don't get it." a confused Naruto said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I did your IQ drop when you released zanpaku-to Dobe?" Sasuke said. "Think about it. How would we have been the first to know that anyone was injured?"

The lightbulb in Naruto's head finally lit up. "It was us! We were the first to know we were injured." Naruto said. "But we're not Seventh Seats, we're...wait. You mean, we're being promoted!!"

"Yeah. Not many non-captains could have stood up to Arturo like you too did. So Jushiro and I decided to promote you both." Naruto's captain replied.

"Congratulations, both of you." Jushiro said.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you both really deserve it." Sakura said.

"Hey, why don't we all go out and celebrate." Hawk said.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Sakura cheered.

"Sure, I could go for a bite and a drink." Shunsui said. "How about you Jushiro?"

"Sure." his white haired friend said.

"The new Seventh Seats are paying." Hawk added as they all left the room.

"What?!" both Seventh Seats shouted.

"Hey, you guys got the promotion and the pay raise, so you guys pay." Hawk replied.

"But...but..." Naruto stammered.

"I agree with Hawk." Sakura said. "After all, every time someone pays for your meal, you end up trying to bankrupt them with all that ramen you always order."

"But..."

"No buts Naruto. You and Sasuke are paying." Sakura said.

Naruto hung his head in defeat. "No fair."

"Ah don't worry. The next person to receive a promotion will pay for dinner. Though I'll be imposing a three bowl limit on your ramen." Hawk said.

"Only three bowls...Aw...C'mon. That's not nearly enough."

"Then pay for it yourself."

* * *

Originally this was gonna be a single chapter, but it just started getting to long for a single chapter, so I stopped here and save Sakura's and Hawk's shikais for the next chapter.

Fans of my story Hollowification, will recognize Arturo. It's the same guy, it's just merely him before Aizen got the Hogyoku and used it to stabilize the natural born arrancar in Hueco Mundo.

Next Chapter: Shikais part two. Then the being of Turn Back the Pendulum arc. I imagine some of you have figured out what I have planned for that.

Please Review!


	4. The Shikais Part Two

Yo everybody! Sorry it took so long. But I rewrote much of this chapter and decided to wait until I had finished chapter four.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Three: The Shikais Part Two**

Ninth Division Training Dojo  
Five Months Later

_Slice...Stab...Block...Slice...Parry...Thrust...Dodge...Slice..._

"Not bad, Third Seat. Your definitely one of the better swordsmen I've faced, though you're not as good as me."

_Stab...Parry...Slice...Slice...Sidestep...Stab...Block...Parry...Dodge...Sidestep...Block..._

"Arrogance like that will get you and your comrades killed." the Third Seat of Squad Nine replied as he swung his sword at him.

Kenshi smirked as he sidestepped the blade. "It's not arrogance if it's true Kaname." he said as he grabbed his opponent's right hand and pushed it down, before thrusting his own blade up against Kaname Tosen's neck.

A few seconds, Kenshi smiled and let go of Tosen's hand and lowered his own blade.

"Another round?" he asked.

"Yes." Tosen replied.

The two soul reapers backed away about ten feet away from each other, raised their wooden practice swords and attacked. Kenshi had to admit Tosen was a formidable warrior, and he respected the man's stance of avoiding bloodshed at all costs. For the most part, he agreed with it.

"Do you still believe that one should take the bloodstained path, just because they disagree with the end result of the clean and pure one?" the blind man asked as he parried one of his strikes.

It was when he didn't agree with it, that two often argued. If given the choice of walking a path free of bloodshed that lead to something he viewed as wrong and a path filled with nothing but bloodshed that what he viewed as right, which would he walk? "It's not any choice at all, Kaname." Hawk answered as he blocked one of Tosen's swings and countered with a punch to his face. "I would always walk the bloodstained path every time and without a trace of doubt or hesitation."

"The blood-soaked path always leads to nothing but more bloodshed and pain. That it isn't the path of justice." Tosen replied.

"Let me ask you this Kaname, what truly is justice? Is justice decided by the Captain-General and the Central 46? Sure, they decide on and create the laws. But where do they come up with the laws? The laws are born from their own codes of justice and honor. Who's to say that theirs' is better than ours? Because they were appointed to their positions by the Spirit King? That's why I have always followed my own code of justice and honor over the laws imposed by others."

"That makes you sound more like a criminal than anything else."

"Not really." Kenshi replied with a shrug. "I'm more than happy to follow the laws of the Soul Society. But if the laws and my own code of justice conflict, I will always chose my code over the law. As I have always done."

"That makes you sound like you believe that you are above the law."

"No." Hawk as he paused for a moment. "I'm not above the law or even my own code. I've broken laws plenty of times. I've even broken my own code once before."

"I did not think that was even possible."

"It is. I'm as imperfect as everyone else. We've all broken some law at one point or another. And I'm still torn between feeling shame and sorrow over what I did and accepting as the only necessary choice I could have made."

"And what was this act?" Tosen asked.

"That's my secret and it will remain my secret. After all, what good is secret that has been spoken?"

The Training Dojo door suddenly opened and a unseated soul reaper entered.

"Third Seat Tosen, Tenth Seat Mitsurugi, I'm sorry to interrupt you but Captain Muguruma is calling all seated officers for a meeting immediately." the man said.

"Looks like we'll have to this finish later." Hawk said, removing his headband and wiped the sweat off his forehead as Karasu landed on his shoulder.

"Our debate or our sparring match?"

"Both." he replied.

Kenshi and Tosen returned their training swords to their place on the shelves with the others left the dojo.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the meeting room. They were the last ones to arrive.

"Aright, now that everyone's here, I can tell you all what's going on." Kensei said to his gathered officers. "As most of you already know, over the last two weeks, there's been a string of hollow attacks all over the Rukongai."

Kenshi had heard about the recent increase of hollow attacks in the Rukongai. But these attacks were beyond bizarre. It was uncommon for a hollow to attack the Rukongai, even rarer for hollow to repeatedly attack the Rukongai for more than a few days. Usually, the hollow was either destroyed or fled. And the frequency of the attacks and the locations of the attacks, all pointed to at least a few hollows responsible for the attacks. It raised the question, how were these hollows still in the Rukongai after two weeks?

"But what you don't know is that the hollows responsible for these attacks are impossible to detect beyond a radius of approximately seven feet."

"What?! How is that even possible?!" Toudou, the Sixth Seat asked. "There's never been a hollow that could even partially mask their reiatsu. Now you're saying that there's at least several that can."

"By the looks of things, yes." the captain replied. "Over the past week and a half, four teams were sent out to deal with the hollows. The first three teams didn't return. The lone survivor of the fourth team reported in yesterday. That's how we know that these hollows can avoid detection and are extremely dangerous."

"What are our orders then Captain?" Eishima asked.

"We're working with the Twelfth on this one. The Captain-General wishes for them to try to determine the cause of this sudden mutation. Teams for the Twelfth will be studying the areas of the most recent attacks for any clues that may help us better track these hollows. It's our job to protect these teams in case these hollows are still in the area and decide to attack. And should the hollows attack, destroy them."

"Aw...Why do we have to babysit a bunch of nerds?" Mashiro whined.

"Because the Captain-General ordered it!" an annoyed Kensei replied.

The captain of Squad Nine cleared his throat and continued, "Now, this is what's gonna happen. There's gonna be six teams of eight. Four from the Twelfth, four from our Division. Three of the teams will be in the North Rukongai while the other three will be in the West. Mashiro, Kaname, Eishima, Kasaki, Toudou and myself will each lead a team. I posted the team rosters on the door. We leave in one hour. Dismissed."

The gathered slowly filed out of the room, glancing at the posted note on door. Hawk was on Toudou's team, one of the teams going to the West Rukongai. And Sakura was one of the members of Squad 12 that part of his team.

_'Hn...This is a first. Sakura's actually doing something outside of a lab.'_

* * *

West Rukongai District 78  
An Hour and a Half Later

The trip through the Rukongai towards the areas where some of the hollows had been last seen, had been quiet. They had been searching the 78th District, the District were the last team had been attacked, when they discovered something. In a clearing in the middle of a forest, they found a small group of half-eaten bodies. Both soul reapers and ordinary souls.

"I think we found the last team they sent out." a member of the Twelfth Division said.

"Alright, Kenshi, do that bird thing of your's. Everyone, spread out and keep an eye out." Toudou ordered.

"Sir." the three members of Squad 9 said as they carried out his orders.

Karasu flew off Hawk's shoulder and spawned a dozen clones. All of which flew into the trees, waiting and watching. Hawk couldn't help but feel a sense of dread crawl into his stomach. Something he rarely felt. In fact, he hadn't felt this way since...well, the day they died and ended up here. Worse yet, his intuition was never wrong. Every time he had this feeling, something bad always happened.

"You Twelfth Division guys, see what you can find out from the bodies." Toudou said.

"We know what we're suppose to do. You don't have to tell us what to do." an arrogant Squad 12 member shot back.

"Just get to work." Toudou grumbled.

The members of the Twelfth Division went to work. Examining the bodies and the area around the bodies. Minutes passed. Nothing happened. But Hawk's sense of dread didn't disappear.

Suddenly, screams and bird calls from the west, filled the air. Everyone turned to the west, swords drawn. The screams grew louder and louder, but they couldn't sense any hollows.

"Monster! Monster!" a red haired boy screamed as he and three other children ran into the clearing.

And they would have kept on running if he, Toudou and several of the others hadn't stopped them all. But nothing else emerged from the woods.

"Calm down. You're safe now." Hawk told the red haired boy. "We're not gonna let the monsters get you or your friends."

"But...But...But the monster-" red haired boy stammered.

"No buts. It's our job to slay monsters. Don't worry..." Hawk paused and glanced at the direction the children had come from.

_'Why hasn't the bird calls stopped? The hollow should have attacked us by now. So where is it?'_ Hawk's eyes widened. _'Wait a minute!'_

He turned his head to where Toudou was. "Toudou! Look out!"

But it was already too late. A hollow had emerged from behind Toudou as he was turning around and tore his head off. The hollow resembled a large, skinned dog with a pair of clawed, arm-like appendages sticking out of it's shoulders.

"Clever little beast. Chase a bunch of kids into us, distracting us and then sneaking up on the strongest one here." Hawk commented.

The hollow simply chuckled.

Suddenly, more bird calls filled the air. Hawk, in one fluid motion, pushed the red haired boy away from, spun around and swung his sword in a downward arc.

The right arm of an ogre-like hollow fell to the ground. Hawk didn't stop there, he angled his swung after it passed through the arm and into it's right leg, slicing it off and then decapitating it as it fell to the ground. Hawk turned to the dog hollow and said, "You're turn."

The dog hollow started laughing. "You think that just because you killed the weakest of us, that you win, soul reaper."

The air suddenly filled more bird calls. Coming from all directions. They were surrounded.

The arrogant Squad 12 member started panicking. "We're surrounded! They're gonna kill us all! We have to get out of here!" he shouted before running to the trees.

"NO REY! Don't do it!" Sakura shouted to her squadmate.

But her plea fell on deaf ears, as her squadmate, Rey, disappeared into the trees. A moment later, his bloodcurdling scream echoed through the trees. A scorpion hollow emerged from the trees, holding what was left of Rey, his legs. Three more hollows emerged as well. One that resembled some kind of beetle, a demonic-looking bull hollow and the last one appeared to be a gorilla covered in scales with a crocodile-like face. Wicked grins spread across their faces.

Hawk glanced at Sakura. She glanced back at him. They doomed. They both knew it. The hollows knew it. The question was, how many of these things were they gonna take down with them.

"Everyone! Get the children in the middle of the clearing." Hawk ordered. "We have to protect them over our own lives. Karasu! Get out of here and tell the captain and the others!"

All of the ravens flew from the trees and towards the other teams while Sakura and the remaining soul reapers followed his orders as the hollows watched on in amusement.

"Ha ha ha...Yes, try to protect those brats. Your pathetic attempts will only make devouring your souls all the more delicious." the scorpion said as it rapidly clapped it's pincers together.

The kids were quickly huddled into the middle of the clearing with the soul reapers surrounding them in a loose circle. Hawk glanced at the kids one last time. The red haired boy stared back, looking absolutely terrified. "Don't worry kid. You and your friends aren't gonna die today. I swear it."

The hollows laughed at his comment as they charged the group. In the first two minutes of fighting, their number was cut in half as the two Twelfth Division members and the Thirteenth Seat of Squad 9 died at the hands of the hollows. And they weren't faring any better. Hawk, Sakura, and the Ninth Seat of Squad Nine, Zane, all had a number of wounds on their bodies.

"Things aren't looking good for us." Sakura said as she swung her sword at the bull hollow, slicing off it's left horn.

"No. It doesn't look like it." Kenshi replied.

"AAAAARGH!!" Zane screamed as the scorpion's stringer impaled his left thigh.

Zane suddenly spasmed and fell to the ground. But he wasn't dead, just paralyzed.

The scorpion hollow than launched it's tail at Hawk as he fought the gorilla hollow. But luck was on Hawk's side, as at the moment it attacked, the gorilla hollow tackled him, pinning him to the ground and putting itself in the way of the scorpion's attack. The stringer tore into the hollow's head, killing it instantly. And before the scorpion could retract it's tail, Hawk attacked, impaling the tail with his sword and almost completely cut it off. The hollow howled in agony as it pulled it's tail back. The tip of the tail hanging uselessly by a thread. Hawk pushed the corpse of the gorilla hollow off him and quickly climbed to his feet. Even with the one hollow dead, things were still pretty grim for them.

The dog hollow slammed into Hawk from behind, knocking him to the ground, it's clawed arms raking in across his back. "HAWK!" Sakura shouted.

That moment of distraction was all the bull hollow needed. It rammed Sakura, sending her flying backwards into a tree. Fortunately of her, it's remaining horn didn't even touch her body. Unfortunately, she had consciousness in process. The beetle hollow advanced on her, a feral grin of satisfaction on it's masked face. Unless there was a miracle, they were all dead.

"No...Sakura. Dammit! It can't end like this." Hawk weakly said as the dog and scorpion hollows advanced on him.

The scorpion raised it's right pincer, ready to strike.

"It doesn't have to Kenshi." a polite and noble voice said.

Suddenly, everything froze as the world turned black and white, and darkness descended on him.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being hit by the bull and sent flying. Now she was lying up against the base of a tree. She noted two bizarre and impossible things. First, wounds were gone. Not heal but completely gone. Second, the forest was made up of her namesake, cherry blossom trees.

A woman appeared before her. A most unusual looking woman. She wore robes akin to those worn by priestesses. Expect hers were always changing colors. There was also pictures on her robes of various things. Animals, plants, landscapes, basically, anything and everything. And like the colors on her robes, they too changed into different images. The woman's face was beautiful, like a princess from a fairy tale. Her long, flowing hair and her eyes also randomly changed colors constantly. Ranging from common colors to more exotic colors. "Hello Sakura." the woman said.

Sakura said the first thing that came to mind. "Are you the spirit of my zanpaku-to?"

The woman smiled and extended her hand to Sakura, helping her back onto her feet. "Yes, I am."

"And that means that this is my mind, right?"

"Correct again Sakura. Now do you now why you're here?"

"To learn your name I would assume." Sakura replied.

"You already know my name, you just haven't realized it yet."

"What? I thought I was suppose to learn your name."

"As I said before, you already know my name, you just haven't realized it yet."

"How do I do that?" Sakura asked.

"Simple. As I have listen to you talk to me, you must listen to me." the woman replied. "Clear your head, focus on nothing, let the world speak to you."

Sakura closed her eyes and cleared her head of all thoughts and waited.

"..."

Sakura's eyes shot open. She had heard something...a whisper. However, she couldn't make out what it was. "I heard something!"

"Shh...Listen...Listen to the world."

Sakura closed her eyes again and listened. The voice returned, first as a garbled whisper but it grew louder and clearer. Until...

"I hear it! I hear your name!"

"Good. Now I despise violence but you need my power to protect yourself and your friends. Use my strength. Defeat these hollows. Protect your friends!"

* * *

The darkness faded from Kenshi's eyes, revealing a sprawling city before his eyes. The architecture of the buildings seem to be mixture of the architecture of the buildings from the Seireitei, the Rukongai, as well as buildings from Konoha, Suna and other places from his own world.

"Well, now that we are somewhere quiet, let's talk Kenshi." the voice said.

Kenshi turned around. Behind him was man in the most unusual outfit he had ever seen. He wore an outfit similar to a soul reaper's uniform...expect it was like someone had taken two uniforms, cut them in half and sewed two of the halves together. The right side of his outfit was a standard soul reaper uniform with white trim and a white, long-sleeved captain's coat. The left side was similar but the colors were inverted. The kimono and hakama were white with black trim. And the captain's coat was black and sleeveless. The two sides of uniform also differed in quality and physical state. The right side was clean and meticulous, like a freshly sewn uniform. While the left side was rather ragged and damaged, like it had just seen an intense battle. Then there was the man's hair. Like his uniform, it was two different colors and styles. The right side was short, snow white hair, nearly trimmed and slicked back. The left side was long, wild black hair that looked it had never seen a comb. The man's irises were a mixture of black and white Toping off the man's attire was something hauntingly familiar to Kenshi, Heishiro's metal mask. The mask was a simple, round metal mask with two angular eye holes, two narrow slits for nostrils and a grinning mouth opening. Though there was one difference between Heishiro's mask and this mask. Heishiro's had been an unpainted, dark gray color. This mask was painted white on the right and black on the left.

The mere sight of that mask brought back some bad memories. Images filled his mind. Images of his first encounter with Heishiro just before the preliminaries of the Chunin Exam started, Heishiro's obsession with him, their battles during the Finals and the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, fatally wounding Heishiro, his last words and their shocking secret and finally removing that mask and seeing Heishiro's face for the first time...

Kenshi shook his head, clearing head of the memories. He had buried all that in the past. There was no reason for him to look back on such things.

"**You don't seem that fond of my mask Kenshi.**" the man said in a completely different and darker voice.

"I brings back a lot of painful memories." he commented.

"**Is that all?**" the man asked in his dark voice.

"Yes." Kenshi sharply replied.

A slight grin crossed the man's lips but he didn't say anything about his answer. "You know why I have brought you here. To earn the right to use our power." his voice changing back to the original version.

"Our power? But there's only one of you." Hawk said.

The man chuckled. "We are one, yet I am many." he said, not in one voice but with both voices talking in unison.

"..."

"**I am night.** I am day. I am good. **And I am evil.** I am war and peace. Life and death. The sword and the spell. What am I?"

"So...My zanpaku-to was two spirits in it?"

"Yes and no. We are neither one spirit, nor are we two. Yet at the same time, I am both single being and two beings. What am I?"

"The spirit of my zanpaku-to." Hawk replied.

"Yes, but we are more than just that. What am I?"

_'A riddle. That's what he's asking me. But everything he said was a contradiction. He's claiming to be two polar opposites at the same time. And that's impossible. So what is he? C'mon! Think Hawk! What could he be?! Night and day, good and evil, war and peace, what do they have in common? They're all opposites. No...They are all opposing forces. Opposing forces together. Kinda like Yin and Yang. Wait...He is just like Yin and Yang.'_

"You're like Yin and Yang." Kenshi said to the spirit of his zanpaku-to. "Two opposing forces together in harmony."

The man smiled. "That I am. **That I am.** Use our power. **Destroy the hollows and those that dare challenge us.** Protect those you care about and those that are unable to."

The man turned into a ball of white and black fire. The fireball spread out, surrounding him and then it enveloped him.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. The beetle hollow stood over her, it's mouth opened and lunged at her. Sakura rolled out of the way just in time while the hollow received a mouthful of bark.

"Shape the world, Tsukurite!" she shouted as she slammed the tip of zanpaku-to into her left palm.

The blade shattered and turned into pink reiatsu. The reiatsu gathered around her hands, forming a pair of black and pink leather gloves with a pink flower on the backs of the gloves.

"Gloves? What can a pair of gloves do against us?" the beetle said in amusement.

Sakura replied by punching it in the face. The force of the reiatsu gathered in her fist was so great, it created a hole in the beetle hollow from it's front to it's rear. A moment later, what was left of it's body collapsed and faded away.

"Ironpincer! You bitch! DIE!" the bull shouted as it started charging Sakura.

Sakura started gathering reiatsu from herself and from the air. White and pink reiatsu (1) gathered in her hands. Sakura, using knowledge and skill she didn't know she had, created a white wall in front of her with the reiatsu. The bull hit the wall dead center. The hollow stood there for a moment. Then it collapsed, followed by the wall.

The hollow was somehow still alive but out cold.

The scorpion's right claw lunged at him. Kenshi felt a sudden burst of energy flood his body. He swung his sword, slicing the scorpion's claw in two. The hollow howled in pain as Kenshi scrambled to his feet. He held out his zanpaku-to in front of him and twirled once in his fingers. "Inverse Awaikuro!" he shouted.

The blade became engulfed in a white energy for moment. When it faded, Kenshi's zanpaku-to had changed. It was now a white and black long blade katana with guard in the shape of angel wings. The blade started to glow as well.

"C'mon ya ugly hollows, hit me with your best shot." he taunted.

Both hollows roared at him before charging. Hawk, his sword his out in front of him, said, "Awai Senkou."

There was a blinding flash. The hollows stopped dead in their tracks, clutching their eyes and howling. Before they could regain their sight, Kenshi struck. Leaping on the back of the dog hollow.

"Get off me, you damn soul reaper!" it shouted.

It tried to grab him with it's arm appendages. Kenshi pinned the left one with his foot and cut the other one off. Gripping Awaikuro with both hands, Kenshi raised the glowing blade over his head. "Awai Kire!"

The blade dropped. There was a flash of light. The hollow split in two and the halves collapsed. "That's takes care of th-"

A loud roar interrupted him. He had forgotten about the scorpion hollow. Hawk spun around and raised his sword to block whatever attack it was about to throw at him. Suddenly, the bull hollow landed on the scorpion.

'_What the...'_

Hawk glanced in the direction of where the bull came from. Sakura was standing there with black and pink gloves. "Thought you could use some help." Sakura said.

He nodded. "Thanks. Wanna finish these hollows off together?"

"Yeah."

Hawk held out his zanpaku-to and twirled it again. "Inverse Kuroawai!"

A dark energy covered the sword for a moment. His sword changed again. What was white before was now black and vise-versa and the guard was now a pair of demon wings. He took a moment to touch the blade. His fingers passed right through like it was nothing. Somehow, he knew that Kuroawai's blade was ethereal, just like he had known those attacks for Awaikuro. It was kinda creepy having that knowledge just placed in his mind like that.

Hawk drew the word knife in the air, leaving a black kanji in the air. A barrage of black knives flew out of the kanji and at the two hollows, cutting up their bodies. The scorpion screamed in agony as he tired to shake the still unconscious bull hollow off his back. The second it did, Sakura's fist collided with the side of his head, destroying it's head. At this point, the bull hollow finally regain consciousness. It instantly spotted Sakura and was about to try to gore her with it's remaining horn, when a giant black hand grabbed it, half crushing it as the hand lifted the bull up in the air before slamming it into the ground. The force of the impact, killed the last hollow.

The two of them resealed their zanpaku-tos. "Damn. That takes a lot out of you." Hawk said as leaned up against a tree. "You okay Sakura?"

Sakura pulled out a small black bag from her pocket, pulled out what appeared to be a pill and shallowed it. "Here." she said as she tossed him the bag. "Shallow one."

Kenshi opened the bag and pulled out a small round pill. The pill was pink with a black cartoon skull with heart-shaped eyes. "What is it? And why does it have a skull on it?"

"Don't worry about it. It's basically a soldier pill for soul reapers." Sakura explained. "It's the latest project I've been working on."

"It's been tested?"

"Yes."

"No nasty side effects?"

"Nothing serious. Just take one."

Hawk reluctantly complied and shallowed a pill. The moment it hit his stomach, a surge of energy flowed through his body, revitalizing him. "Wow. This is one effective pill." he commented.

"Yeah. Though it has been known to cause sterility and impotency in some men." Sakura causally said.

"WHAT?! And you decided to tell me this now!!" he shouted in horror.

Sakura started laughing. "Gotcha!"

Hawk stared at her in disbelief for a moment before shaking his head in annoyance. "Just patch up Zane."

Sakura nodded as she tried to silence her laughter. She grab the bag of supplies she had been carrying for the mission as she walked over to Zane and started treating his leg wound. There wasn't much she could do for the paralysis at the moment. While Kenshi walked to the children they had protected. "Is anyone injured?" he asked.

They all shook their heads.

Hawk smiled. "That's good."

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of candy. He had a sweet tooth and frequently carried candy with him. "Here." he said as he handed the bag to the kids.

All of their faces lit up as they opened the bag and started eating the candy. "The monsters are gone, so why don't you kids head home now." Hawk said.

The kids nodded and began to leave the clearing.

"So Kenshi, have you thought of your next tattoo yet?" Sakura asked she finished treating Zane's leg wound. "Every time you accomplish something big, you always add a tattoo to your body. When you graduated and joined Squad 9, you had that 69 tattooed on your left shoulder. So what's it gonna be this time?"

The tattoos were an old tradition of his clan. Every time a Mitsurugi achieved something, like graduating from the academy and becoming a genin, they had a tattoo painted onto their bodies. Like a badge of accomplishment. Some of the oldest members of his clan had their bodies almost completely covered in tattoos.

"I don't know. It'll be something grand though. After all, it's only once that a person achieves their shikai." he replied.

"I bet will be." Sakura said as she walked up to him. "Here, let me treat your wounds."

"Treat your own first. I'm fine."

"Listen your doctor Kenshi" Sakura replied. "Sit down and take off you kimono or I'll be forced to make you sit down."

"Yes ma'am." Kenshi said before sitting down on the ground and pulled off his kimono.

Sakura knelt down behind him and started treating the worst of his wounds, the claw marks on his back. "You're quite lucky, the hollow damaged one of your tattoos back here and missed your spine."

"Which one was damaged?"

"The ends of the wings of the large hawk on your shoulder blades." Sakura answered. "It's actually not that bad. Once the wounds have fully healed, you should be able to get it fixed."

Suddenly, Karasu, Captain Muguruma and his team emerged from the trees, zanpaku-tos drawn.

"It's alright captain. The hollows are gone." Kenshi said Karasu returned to his perch of his right shoulder.

Kensei surveyed the area, noting the bodies of the fallen soul reapers. "What happened?"

"The hollows set a trap for us sir. But we managed to destroy them. Though not without losing most of our team."

Kensei nodded. "Good work." he solemnly said.

The captain turned to his team. "Gather up the remains." He then glanced at Zane and added, "Is it safe to move him?"

"Yes Captain Muguruma." Sakura said. "I've stopped the bleeding and bandaged the wound but he needs to be taken to the Fourth for proper treatment."

"Okay then, let's head back to Seireitei. I'll have the remaining teams recalled."

He watched as the group of soul reapers left the clearing. He had never seen soul reapers before in life. Now he just seen a group of soul reapers in combat. Fighting and dying to protect him and his friends. Never in his life had someone, other than his friends, helped him. Maybe one day...

"Hey Renji! Are you coming?!" one of his friends shouted.

"Yeah!" he yelled as turned and ran back to his friends.

* * *

Captain Muguruma's Office  
Two Days Later

Hawk opened the door to the Captain's office. "You wanted to see me captain?"

Captain Muguruma looked up from some paperwork. "Yes. Come in."

Hawk entered the room and sat down on the chair in front of Kensei's desk. "I've been reading the reports from Zane, Miss Haruno as well as your own." the captain said. "You handled yourself quite well in an extremely difficult situation. Your quick thinking and skill saved, not just your life, but the lives of your teammates and a group of children. As well as destroying most of the hollows that have been plaguing the Rukongai."

"It wasn't quick thinking. If had been, the others would have survived." Hawk replied.

"Don't sell yourself short, Hawk. Most people would have fled, sacrificing the lives of those children for the lives of his team." Kensei replied as he stood up and started walking towards a closet near the desk. "And that's why you're here. I'm gonna be honest, with Toudou dead, I need a new Sixth Seat."

Kensei opened the closet and pulled out one of the white coats worn by the high-ranked officers of the Division. He tossed it at Hawk. "You're it until you die or I find someone better to replace you."

"I...I don't know what to say." Hawk said as he stared at the coat.

"Say 'Thank you sir.' and join me for a drink to celebrate." the Captain replied as he pull out a bottle of sake and two cups.

"Thank you sir." Hawk replied as he stood up and put on the coat.

* * *

Grinning Cat Restaurant West Rukongai First District  
Four Days Later

"Whoa! What's with the coat Hawk?" Naurto asked as Hawk arrived at the table were he, Sasuke Sakura were waiting.

"You're looking at the new Sixth Seat of Squad 9." Hawk replied as he took a seat at the table.

"Wow. Congratulations Hawk. That means you're buying dinner." Naruto said with a grin.

"Congratulations _sir_. Remember, I'm your superior now." Hawk said nonchalantly .

"What?!" a dumbstruck Naruto said.

"Well then, all of you should be calling me sir as well, as I'm the Fourth Seat of Squad 12 now." Sakura said with a grin.

The male members of Team 7 all stared at her in disbelief. "Excuse me. But I don't think heard you correctly. I thought you just said something crazy like you were the Fourth Seat of Squad 12." Hawk said.

"You heard me correctly. I'm the new Fourth Seat." Sakura said. "What that last mission and the success of the soldier pills, the Captain decided to promote me. If fact, I'm now in charge of a group of researchers dedicated to trying to convert ninja jutsus, medicine and the like from our world into kido spells and medicine that soul reapers can use."

"Well then, this calls for a round of sake. On the new Fourth Seat of course." Hawk said as he signaled for a waitress.

* * *

(1) White reiatsu is the reiatsu in the air while the pink is Sakura's reiatsu.

Next Chapter: the Beginning of Turn Back the Pendulum.


	5. Turn Back The Pendulum

Yo everybody! Today's a two for one update. So if you haven't read chapter 3.2, go back.

grumpywinter: Thank you. You got Sasuke right. He will replace Kaien has the the lieutenant of the 13th, in fact I will write that event in this story. Naruto, I haven't quite decided, he'll either be the lieutenant or the third seat under Nanao. Either way, Nanao is still gonna boss Naruto and Shunsi around. As Sakura replacing Mayuri, sorry but that's not gonna happen. I like Mayuri, and none of them are gonna get bankai until the SS arc, so no captaincy for Sakura. It's funny you should mention Naruto joining Aizen. My original idea was for Naruto to follow Aizen and others after the SS arc. I could never decide if he should have been hypnotized, blackmailed or willing joining them. But ultimately I scrapped that idea in this version. I have other plans for Naruto and the rest of Team 7. As for pairings, I haven't decided if I'll even have pairing but any advice would be welcomed.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the OCs.

**Chapter Four: Turn Back the Pendulum**

Grinning Cat Restaurant  
West Rukongai First District  
Nine Years After Team 7's Arrival

"Then Yachiru, Shinn, and I, painted Ikkaku's bald head and dyed Yumichika's hair pink!" Sakura said, causing everyone present expect for the aforementioned two, who were currently scowling at the group.

"Don't forget when we tricked Ikkaku into thinking that glowing-in-the-dark paint was hair growth tonic." Naruto said, earning even more laughter from the group. "Yachiru was calling him Mr. Lightbulb for a month!"

There was a fairly large group gathered at the table. All the members of Team 7, Lieutenant Kaien Shiba and his girlfriend, Miyako, Lieutenants Lisa Yadomaru and Hiyori Sarugaki, and Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame, Fourth Seat Shinn Hayashi, and Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa of the Eleventh Division. Though they hadn't actually started off with that many people. Originally, it had just been Sasuke, Sakura, Kenshi and Naruto. Then as they were leaving the Seireitai, Lisa and Hiyori were both bored and invited themselves. Then they bumped into the trio of officers from the Eleventh and a short brawl broke out, but truth be told, that happen just about every time they met those three. After the brawl ended, they too joined the group. Finally, shortly after they arrived at the restaurant, Kaien and Miyako showed up, apparently on date and they invited them over.

"Now that was low." Ikkaku grumbled. "The pink thing, we lost a bet fair and square for that. But that hair tonic trick was beyond dirty!"

"Ah, you're just bitter because ya got no hair. Unlike the rest of us." Shinn said as he downed a cup of sake and put a hand through his long, messy black hair.

"Shut up, you lazy bum!" Ikkaku shouted.

Shinn simply shrugged. Everyone knew that Shinn was extremely lazy, frequently falling asleep when ever he was bored, even when he was standing. Even Shinn admitted that he was lazy. There was only three things that could bring him out of his normal lethargic state. Drinking, gambling, and fighting. Other than that, he slept most of the time. Much to the annoyance of most of the members of the Eleventh.

For the most part, Shinn wore a normal uniform. Expect for one thing, his right was entirely torn off, revealing a muscular and slightly scarred arm. Like Ikkaku, he didn't wear socks. His hands, wrists, ankles and feet were wrapped in black bandages. Shinn's zanpaku-to was normal katana which was tucked into the left side of his obi. It's sheath was a dark red while the guard round with fireballs craved into it. Most of Shinnn's long, messy black hair was braided into a long ponytail that reached halfway down his back. There was a pair of braided bangs framing his head. He had brown eyes.

Supposedly, Ikkaku was stronger than Shinn. But Shinn claimed that they were equal in terms of strength and that reason he didn't challenge Ikkaku for the Third Seat is that he didn't want the increased responsibility and he pitied Ikkaku for being bald. In fact he would have allowed Yumichika to become the Fourth Seat if it wasn't for the fact that Yumichika hated the number four.

"C'mon Mr. Lightbulb. Is that the best you can do?" Shinn said before downing yet another cup of sake.

"Why don't we take this-"

"There you are Hawkie!" a voice shouted out.

Kenshi instantly knew who it was and started banging his head on the table in frustration while everyone else started laughing. An annoyed Mashiro ran up to the table and said, "How come you didn't invite me to come with your party?"

"Because it was suppose to be just Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and myself. Just about everyone else invited themselves." an irritated Kenshi replied. "Is there any reason you're here? Or are you just here to annoy me?"

"That's not very nice Hawkie. I was going to join you and tell you what Kensei wanted me to tell you. But now I think I'll just leave."

Hawk sighed in annoyance. "Fine. You can join us. But first tell me what the Captain wants."

"Yay!" Mashiro shouted as she squeezed in between Kenshi and Sakura. "Old Man Yamamoto gave Kensei the okay to start the investigating tomorrow and he wants you to be part of the team."

"What investigation?" Sakura asked.

"There's been some strange disappearances in the Rukongai." Hawk answered. "People have been disappearing, leaving behind only their clothing. There's plenty of theories going around but no one really knows for sure."

"I heard Captain Ukitake talking about it with Captain Hirako." Sasuke said. "He seemed to think that what's happening is that the soul's human form is being annihilated by something while they're still alive."

"How is that even possible?" Sakura asked.

"We're not really sure." Hawk said. "Captain Hirako may have more information on the subject. So may wanna ask him."

"Er...No thanks. The last time I talked to him, he proclaimed that I was his true love...in a completely deadpan expression."

"HE DID THAT TO YOU TOO?!" an enraged Hiyori shouted.

"Really? Does he always do that to other girls as well?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." all the women present, save Hiyori, answered.

"I take it he didn't do it to you, Hiyori." Sakura said.

Hiyori scowled and grumbled out something 'unpleasant' about Shinji, causing everyone else to laugh.

"And I thought Sakura was scary." Naruto said earning hits from both Sakura and Hiyori.

"You know Dobe, if you're skull wasn't as thick as it is, you'd be dead by now instead of just brain damaged." Sasuke said.

"Oh that's it Teme! You and me! Outside! Now!" Naruto shouted at the Uchiha as he stood up.

"Fine." Sasuke said. "I wouldn't mind quick workout before dinner."

"Just don't expect me to pick up the pieces afterwards!" Sakura said as the two walked outside. "Those two...Well, at least they aren't trying to kill each other anymore."

Sakura then realized what she had just said. All of the non-ninjas gave her questioning looks while Kenshi gave her a look of irritation. They both knew they weren't suppose to talk about that. "Er...Ah...Long story from a long time ago. It has nothing to do with the present." she quickly said.

"Looks like the food is here." Kenshi said, changing the subject as the waitress walked up to the table.

"Should we tell Naruto and Sasuke?" Lisa asked.

"Nah. When they're done they'll come back in." Sakura said as she started eating her meal.

* * *

South Rukongai Thirty-First District  
The Next Day

"Whaddaya mean you 'don't know?' Hey, Kensei-"

"Shut up!" an annoyed Kensei shouted. "'We don't know' means 'we don't know'. So please shut up!"

"Why'd a captain have to go if you don't know the cause?" Mashiro asked, getting on everyone's nerves.

"That's why we're going!"

"But you already sent the advance team already! Ten of them!" Mashiro complained. "We coulda just waited for word from them but someone was impatient!"

"That wasn't it!"

"You just wanna go out!"

By this time, Kensei looked ready to strangle his lieutenant. Hawk, Tosen, Eishima and Kasaki were holding him back and trying to calm him down.

"Please calm down Captain." Tosen said.

"Calm down. She's not worth it Captain." Hawk said. "She does this all the time."

Kensei took deep breaths, calming himself down. When he was calm, his subordinates let go of him. "When the hell did I tell you to follow me anyway?! If you're gonna complain, than you shouldn't have come! Go home and sleep or something, you idiot!"

"But I'm a lieutenant so I hafta follow you! You're the dummy for not knowing that Kensei! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Again Kensei looked ready to throttle his lieutenant as she began to throw a tantrum. "I can't stand it! I'm so hungry!" she screamed as she rolled on the ground. "I want some ohagi! Help me you guys!"

"Wow. I thought she couldn't get anymore annoying, then she does this." Hawk said, earning chuckles from Kensei and the other officers.

"That's not very nice Hawkie!" Mashiro shouted before she threw a rock at him.

Hawk effortless caught the rock. "That wasn't very nice either." he said

"WAAAAAAAAAGH!!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the roar. There was a massive hollow chasing a group of children. The hollow had six bulky legs attached to it's body. A long thick neck with a lizard-like mask on it's face.

"A hollow...It's huge!" Eishima said in shock.

Kensei drew his zanpaku-to. "Let's take it down!"

"Right!" all four of his male subordinates said as they drew their zanpaku-tos and ran towards the hollow.

Hawk stabbed the hollow in the base of it's neck while Eishima and Kasaki sliced at it's front legs. The hollow roared in pain before bring it's head down upon Hawk. Hawk barely flash stepped out of the way.

"Blow him away, Tachikaze." Kensei said, his zanpaku-to changing from a sword to a combat knife.

Kensei sliced the air, creating an invisible blade of air, severing the hollow's neck. It's head and the top of it's neck started to slide off the rest of it's neck. A split second later, it exploded. Hawk appeared next to Kensei. "That took care of that." Hawk said as he sheathed his sword.

Kensei glanced at him. "Your headband is gone."

Kenshi reached up and touched his bare forehead. "Ah dammit!" he cursed as he started scanning the area for his missing headband.

Kensei glanced at the others. "Everyone else alright?"

"Yes." Tosen, Eishima and Kasaki said.

Kensei heard the sounds of crying and turned towards it's source. A black haired boy.

"Hey kid! What're you crying for? You're alive! Be happy! Smile!" Kensei said as a grin spread across his lips.

"Er...Captain, that's kind of a creepy smile. I think it's scaring him." Hawk said as he picked up his headband. "Aw man. That hollow's teeth tore up the cloth. Now I'm gonna have to replace the cloth when we get back."

"Scaring him? Bah! Stand up kid." Kensei said as he pulled the boy up to his feet. "What's your name kid?"

"Sh...Shuhei Hisagi." the boy said.

"Shuhei huh? That's a strong name! Quit crying!"

Unsurprisingly, Shuhei didn't stop crying. Hawk sighed as he tied his headband to his right arm. "You not really good at this kinda stuff, captain."

Kensei was about to reply when Mashiro interrupted. "Hey Kensei!" she shouted as she emerged from some bushes.

"Where the hell did you even go during all that?" an irritated Kensei asked.

"In the bushes over there. And look at what I found." she said as she pulled up a soul reaper kimono. "Soul reaper robes! Ten pairs of 'em!"

Kensei's, Hawk's and the other soul reapers' eyes widened. "Did you say ten pairs?" Hawk asked he stared at the kimono.

"Yeah. Ten of 'em." Mashiro said as she pulled out more uniforms. "But what's the big deal if there's ten of 'em?"

Hawk looked up at her. "It's the same number as the advanced team."

"Could this really be all that's left of the advanced team?" Eishima asked.

Kensei opened the kimono up, revealing the small insignia of the Ninth Division on the inside. "By the looks of things...yes." the captain said.

"But couldn't they have just had their clothes taken off?" Mashiro asked.

"How could anyone take off their kimonos with the obi still tied?" Kensei replied. "Or how could they take off their socks with their sandals still on?"

"And who actually want to remove the uniforms from a group of soul reapers in the first place?" Hawk said.

Mashiro stared at the uniforms, deep in thought but didn't respond.

"Eishima! Report this to central." Kensei ordered. "The soul disappearances have claimed their first soul reaper victims."

"Yes sir."

"Kasaki! It's possible that this is the work of some unknown pathogen or substance that can break down souls. Get some researchers from Squad 12 here immediately."

"Sir."

"Tosen! Make those on patrol bring a tent out here. We're setting up camp here tonight."

"Yes captain."

"If this was done by someone who has their sights set on soul reapers, then sooner or later this'll make its way to the Seireitei." Kensei said to his officers. "We're going to crush them here before they can get anywhere near the Seireitei. Understand?"

"Understood!" all four officers said in unison before Tosen, Eishima and Kasaki left to carry out their orders.

"What about me captain?" Hawk asked.

"We're checking this place out." Kensei answered.

Kensei then glanced at Shuhei and the other kids. "Kids! Get the hell outta here already! Go home! Got it?!"

None of the soul reapers present noticed Shuhei's long look at Kensei's tattoo before he left.

* * *

Twelfth Division Laboratories  
A Short While Later

"The hell with this!" Hiyori screamed as she slammed several containers on the ground, shattering them. "I was being all nice and helping out. So what's with the crap coming out of your mouth?! Don't screw with me, you clown-faced freak!"

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead as Hiyori continued to shout at Mayuri. She yelled at just about everyone in the Division. She was one of the few expectations.

"I'm the Lieutenant and you're the Third Seat! You do NOT get to order me around!" Hiyori shouted.

"Actually, within the Research Institute, I am the Vice-President and you are the Head of the Research Offices. Which means that I am in fact above you." Mayuri calmly said. "According to Squad Regulations, you must obey me while here."

"Sakura!"

"Sorry Hiyori. But he's right." Sakura said, not even looking up from her work. "When we're in the labs and the captain isn't around, Kurotsuchi's in charge."

A vein throbbed on the side of her forehead. "Kisuke!" Hiyori shouted.

Captain Urahara yawned as he entered the room with something slung over his back. "Yeah...What's going on? And could ya keep it down. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Did you see what this guy's doing?! He thinks he can boss everyone around!"

Urahara let out a tired sigh. Sakura, seeing that her captain was too tired to deal Hiyori at the moment, changed the topic of the 'conversation'. "Hey Captain, what's that on your back?"

Urahara immediately perked up. "This? It's a prototype of a new gigai. With these incidents of people in the Rukongai losing their forms and disappearing. I came up with an idea that if we put a 'broken-down' soul into a human-shaped container, the soul would hopefully stabilize instead of just disappearing." Urahara explained. "I could revolutionize gigai technology with this."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. "Excuse me! This is Kasaki, Fifth Seat of Squad 9. Is Captain Urahara here?! I have an urgent from Captain Muguruma!"

"Please come in."

The bald man entered the room and almost immediately explained the situation. A team of ten soul reapers had disappeared like the ordinary souls of Rukongai had been disappearing over the last month.

"I see." Urahara said. "I'll send someone your way tonight. Head back for the time being."

"Kasaki bowed. "Thank you sir." he said before leaving.

"On that note, Hiyori, you're going."

"What?! Why me?! Why not one of the lackeys?!"

"If we're gonna solve these disappearances. Then a sample from the disappearance site is critical. You're only I trust to do it." Urahara said. "If you want, you can take someone with you as well as anything you need."

"Fine." Hiyori grumbled. "But you owe me one big time."

"We can talk about that later." Urahara replied.

Hiyori turned her head. "Sakura! You're coming with me."

Sakura sighed as finished writing down some notes. "Akon, clean this up for me and put all the filled test tubes in refrigerator five."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Campsite South Rukongai Thirty-First District  
A Short While Later

"You're late Kasaki." Tosen said as his fellow officer arrived.

"Sorry. It took me longer than I thought it would." Kasaki replied. "Let's switch. You rest and Eishima and I will stay on watch for awhile."

"No." Eishima said. "The captain and the others are resting right now. Every two hours, one of us will switch with one of them. Plus we have Karasu keeping an eye on things from the trees. So just go stand over there."

"Kasaki nodded and took his position.

Inside the tent, Kensei, Mashiro and Hawk were sleeping. Or at least Mashiro was. The other two were trying in vain to fall asleep. "How can she be sleeping so calmly at a time like this?" Kensei commented as he stared at the sleeping lieutenant.

"You act like you're surprised. She's always been like this." Hawk said as he tired to fall asleep.

"You look tense. Get some sleep." the captain ordered.

"Can't. I've been having this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach since we found those uniforms. In fact, it's actually gotten worse." Hawk quietly added, "Something bad is gonna happen. I know it."

"It's just your imagination."

"My intuition is never wrong. On my seventh birthday, I had this sense of dread the entire day when I should have been happy. That night my entire clan was wiped out. Ever since, I have never ever doubted my intuition."

Kensei sat there for a moment, taking in what he had told him. "Just try to get some sleep."

"Hee...Hee...Sing me a song Hawkie..." Mashiro said in her sleep as she reached into the front of her kimono and scratched her armpit, revealing her bare chest to the world.

"Hey, stop that. Your chest is showing." Kensei grumbled as he reached over and pulled the kimono back over her chest.

"Hee...Hee...Kensei you naughty boy..." Mashiro said.

"Quit talking in your sleep or I'll kick your ass."

Kenshi chuckled. "Even when asleep, she still annoys people. I wonder-"

His eyes suddenly widened as he felt a tingling sensation emerge on his upper chest. Hawk glanced down at his chest. A tattoo of a black raven appeared on his chest. Someone had killed Karasu which meant that all of Karasu's clones would instantly disperse. Kensei's eyes widened in alarm at the sight of the tattoo as well but before either of them could do anything...

"AAAAAAARGH!!"

"GAAAAAAAH!!"

Both bolted to their feet and moved towards the exit of the tent. "What's going on?!" Kensei shouted as he pushed the entrance flap out of the way.

The bodies of Tosen and Eishima lay on the ground. Kasaki was standing with his back to them and his sword drawn.

"Kasaki! What the hell's going on?!" Kensei shouted at the bald man as he drew his zanpaku-to.

Kasaki glanced back at the pair before before falling backwards to the ground. A large gash on his chest.

"Dammit!" Hawk cursed as he drew his sword. "They're all dead. What the hell's going on!"

"Spread out! The attacker couldn't have gotten far!" Kensei ordered. "Mashiro! Wake up! Mashi-"

Suddenly, a sword impaled the gray haired captain's back. He turned his head to his attacker. His eyes widened in surprise. "Y...You...Why Tosen..."

Kaname Tosen pulled out his zanpaku-to from the back of his captain. Kensei turned his body and swung his sword at his attacker.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." a young voice called out.

A split-second later, a blade stabbed the left side of his abdomen. While Tosen stabbed him again, careful to avoid a fatal injury. They withdrew their blades and Kensei staggered there for a moment before falling to the ground.

"Captain!!" Kenshi shouted as his captain fell.

At that moment, Mashiro exited the tent. "What's going on?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Tosen turned to her and raised his zanapku-to.

"Mashiro! Watch out!" Kenshi shouted in desperation.

But it was too late. "Cry Suzumushi."

Mashiro's eyes widened and a second later, she collapsed.

Kenshi stared venomously at Tosen and the other attacker, the Fifth Seat of Squad 5, Gin Ichimaru. "Why Tosen?! Why did you betray us?!"

Tosen turned to him. "Cry..."

But before he use the attack on him, Kenshi flash stepped out of the way. He quickly tore off a bit of one of the sleeves of his coat and stuffed it into his ears.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." Gin said as his sword shot out at and impaled Hawk in the chest.

Suddenly, Hawk exploded in a ball of smoke. When the smoke cleared, he was gone and a rock was standing in his place. Gin's eyes opened in surprise. Hawk reappeared behind him and attacked. Gin barely managed to turn in time and raise his left arm in defense. The blade cut into his forearm, leaving a nasty gash. Tosen flash stepped behind Hawk and attacked. But he managed to catch the blade, cutting his left hand deeply but otherwise, blocked the attack.

"Gonna have to try harder Tosen." Kenshi said as he pulled his sword out of Gin's arm and stabbed Tosen. "Cause I'm a much better swordsman than either of you!"

The blade impaled Tosen's left shoulder. But Gin took this moment, to stab Kenshi in the back. Kenshi staggered forward two steps, letting go of Tosen's blade.

"What happened to the man who wished to walk the path free of bloodshed. Cause this doesn't look like a path free of bloodshed to me." Kenshi said to the blind man.

Tosen didn't say anything as swung he sword at Kenshi, cutting several shallow gashes across his chest. Kenshi fell to his knees, his vision fading. "Well Tosen? When did you decide to betray...your friends...and comrades? When...did you...turn your back...to what is...right...To...sen..."

Kenshi collapsed. The last thing he heard was Tosen, "I'm sorry, but this is to bring peace to all the worlds."

* * *

Sosuke Aizen emerged from the woods with a grin on his face. "Good work." he said to his two followers.

"Forgive me Aizen." Tosen said. "I allowed myself to be injured."

"Do not worry about it Tosen. I actually expected the two of you to receive some injuries. After all, there was a captain and one of those four present." Aizen said. "Though I'm a little surprised that Captain Muguruma went down without much of a fight. But as expected, the ex-shinobi was quite impressive. I'm curious to see if someone from a different world, like him, will differ in anyway from the others. Now let's get started."

* * *

Eight Division Training Dojo  
Ten Minutes Later

"Emergency summons! Emergency summons! All Captains are to immediately assemble in the First Division Headquarters!"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped their sparring match as heard the announcement.

"Must be something big." Naruto said. "Maybe Squad 9 found out what happened with those disappearing souls."

"Maybe. But something must have gone wrong if they're calling an emergency meeting."

Naruto opened his mouth but before he could say anything. "Emergency within Squad 9! We have lost all traces of reiatsu from both Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna! This is an emergency!"

Both of their expressions changed to one of horror. Kenshi was out there with them. And if both his captain and lieutenant were gone...

"C'mon! Let's go check out that meeting." Naruto said as he took off for the First Division Headquarters with Sasuke close behind.

* * *

First, I have to ask this, who saw this coming? Did anyone actually see this happening before they read this chapter? Secondly, I wanna make this clear because I don't want half a dozen reviews saying "I thought you said they weren't gonna be vizards." I only said that Naruto wasn't gonna be a vizard. I never said anything about the others.

I have some questions I wanna you, my viewers. You see, I have a couple of different paths I can take this story. But I'm not sure which one to take.

First, if I have pairings, what should they be and not just between Team 7, but among the main characters of Bleach? Note: No Naruto/Rangiku or Naruto/Soifon. Both have been done too many times for my liking. And as you can tell I won't be able to do Sasuke/Sakura or Naruto/Sakura, though Kenshi/Sakura is possible. Nor do I wish to do yaoi/yuri pairings or harems. I got nothing against them, but there's only one same-sex pairing in Bleach fanfiction that I happen to like, Tatsuki/Orihime (I may actually have that in this story but I'm not sure.). The rest just seem too far out there to me. Other than that, any Bleach character is okay. Including the human characters, as if I do have pairings, as the pairings likely won't really start until close to or after the beginning of the main Bleach storyline. And obviously, Sakura and Kenshi are limited to vizards or human characters. Then again, I may not have pairings. Just have to see how things go.

Next Chapter: Hollowed Souls, Soulless Men.


	6. Hollowed Souls, Soulless Men

Yo everybody! I've been on a roll lately. Wrote this chapter like that. And I've decided on the aftermath of the Turn Back the Pendulum arc. But I'm still looking for advice on the pairings if I have them.

Micheal the Archangel: Like I told grumpywinter, I had originally thought about doing that. In fact, that was my original idea for the ending of the SS arc, thought I should point out that Aizen only knows as much about their world as much as Team 7 told them. Since none of them knew about Naruto's parents, no one else in the Bleach world knows and do not plan to bring any other Naruto characters into this story. And with the decision to make Hawk and Sakura vizards, it kinda removes the possibility of doing that. I suppose if I really wanted to or got a high demand for that, I could do it. But as for their motivation to become stronger, regardless of whether path I take at the end of Turn Back the Pendulum, vow path or the hatred path, after the SS arc will be to stop Aizen, get some payback for what he did and fight for vizards to one day be allowed to return to the soul society. Though I'll probably do a what if one-shot after the end of the SS arc with that ending.

grumpywinter: Thank you. First off, I thought I made this clear in the first chapter and I'm starting to get a little tired of people asking me to do this. I'm NOT making Sasuke or Naruto a captain after the SS arc. The reason being, I personally believe that all the captains, save Kenpachi, had mastered or near mastered their bankai, which takes ten years to do. Sasuke and Naruto will earn their bankai at the same time as Renji and Ichigo, so they won't be captains. And plus every Bleach/Naruto crossover where Naruto's a soul reaper, he's become a captain after Aizen's betrayal and frankly I'm trying to do something a little different from most Bleach/Naruto crossovers. Okay, I'm done my rant about that. As for your pairing suggestions, I'm okay with all of them but two, Naruto/Lisa and Sakura/Chad. Sakura/Chad; I like Chad but the problem is that I can't really see him being romantically involved with anyone so I can't really do a proper pairing with him. Naruto/Lisa; it's kinda hard to do a pairing between the two because although both Naruto and Sasuke will have some interaction with the vizard, outside Kenshi and Sakura, but I don't think it will be enough to create a proper romance between them. And Sasuke and Naruto will be part of the team sent to Earth during the Arrancar arc. As to your comment about not having Naruto vow to become Captain-General, think about this. The two most powerful offices in the Soul Society are the Central 46 and the Captain-General. Hence, they are the only ones who, short of the Spirit King, that could reverse that decision to execute the vizards. And since the Central 46 isn't made up of Soul Reapers, the only way is to become the Captain-General. As to Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro, I already have some ideas about them and their powers, though your suggestion about Tatsuki becoming a soul reaper is likely what I'll do but the vizard thing I'm not quite sure about. As for academy suggestion, I was actually going to do something like that already. But most of the characters you suggested won't work. First, Hisana was never a soul reaper, she was simply an ordinary soul. Hitsugaya didn't become a soul reaper until sometime after Momo and Shuhei did and Sajin was already a soul reaper before TBTP arc. My idea is for Sasuke and Naruto to go to the academy when Shuhei, Momo, Renji and Izuru were there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and my OCs

**Chapter Five: Hollowed Souls, Soulless Men.**

West Rukongai  
Sixth District

"Hello?! Anyone here?" Sakura shouted as they approached the apparently abandoned camp site.

The area was empty, save for a tent standing the middle of the site. It didn't make any sense. There should have been at least several soul reapers guarding the site. So where were they? And for that matter, why wasn't Karasu cawing to signal that they were approaching the camp site? Even if Kenshi had been sleeping, he would have had Karasu and his clones keep an eye on things. The fact that the air was quiet was a grave sign.

"I don't like this Hiyori. Something isn't right." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Hiyori said as they walked around the tent. "Where the hell is..."

The second they rounded the corner of the tent, they saw the bodies of Eishima and Kasaki sprawled on the ground. Both girls dropped the equipment they were carrying and drew their swords. They slowly and carefully moved towards the bodies, fearfully that the thing that had attacked these men was still in the area, waiting for more prey. When they reached the bodies, Sakura knelt down and checked both bodies. They were dead which Sakura already suspected. But the wounds surprised her. They could only have been caused by a sword. A hollow didn't do this. Someone, likely a soul reaper did. But that left the question, why would a soul reaper attack other soul reapers?

_Snap!_

Sakura and Hiyori turned their heads towards the sound. Someone or something had stepped on a fallen tree branch. The sounds of heavy footsteps started to fill the air. Something was coming. It appeared in the shadows near a tree. Neither Sakura or Hiyori could tell what the thing was. But they could tell that it was big. It hit the tree shredding it in two before stepping out of the shadows. Revealing itself to them.

Both Sakura and Hiyori stared in horror at creature. It was Kensei. Or at least what had once been Kensei. Now he was some kind of monster. His arms had become bigger and lengthen. His hands and feet were covered in armor and a number of piston-like tubes were sticking out of his back. Toping it off was a flat white mask devoid of a mouth or nose with it's eyes consisted of six small rectangular slits. It reminded both of them of a hollow mask.

"Kensei? Is that you? Wh...What happened to you?" Hiyori managed to ask.

The Kensei-hollow roared in response and started running at them.

* * *

Captain's Meeting Chamber  
First Division  
Elsewhere

"This is an emergency." Yamamoto said to assembled Captains. "According to the report from Ninth Division camp on standby, the reiatsu signatures of both Captain Muguruma and Lieutenant Kuna have disappeared. The cause is unknown. Therefore we must assume the worst case scenario. It seems that the disappearances that been occurring in the Rukongai are only one piece of the puzzle. By the pride of 13 Court Guard Squads, this must be resolved! Consequently, I will select five of captain rank and send them to the site to deal with this directly."

Suddenly, the main doors slammed opened, revealing a panting Urahara.

"You are late, Captain Urahara." the Captain-General said.

"Please allow me to go." Urahara said.

"No."

"But my lieutenant and fourth seat are both heading there right now!" he pleaded.

"Kisuke! You're pathetic!" Yoruichi shouted. "Stop running around like an idiot. Weren't you the one who chose to send them out there? Don't you see that running around like that is a disgrace to them?"

"Moving on." Yamamoto said, clearing his throat. "Captains Rojoru Otoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, the three of you will be going to the site. Captain Shihoin will remain on standby for further orders. Captain Unohana is to make preparations for bringing in the casualties. The remaining captains will guard the Seireitei."

"Excuse me, Captain Yamamoto." Unohana quietly said. "But should I not be there as well if we are concerned with the treatment of the injured?"

"The situation is unknown." Yamamoto replied. "I cannot allow anyone of importance from the Fourth Division going anywhere. I will, however, be sending others."

The doors opened again. This time, two men entered. Kido Crops Captain Tessei Tsukabishi and his lieutenant, Hachigen Ushoda.

"Tessai Tsukabishi...It's been a long time since he's shown his face in public." Jushiro said in surprise.

"Well now...This is becoming something quite interesting, isn't it." Shunsui commented.

"You are both informed, I trust. I would like you two to head there as well."

Tessai bowed his head. "At once Captain-General."

"Hey Old Man Yama. Ah...Pardon me." Shunsui cleared his throat and continued, "But I was wondering. Isn't it bad to be sending both the Captain of the Kido Crops and his lieutenant to the front lines where no one really knows what's going on?"

"Hm...And what would you suggest?"

"Let my lieutenant go instead."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "You'd call her now? From here?"

Shunsui grinned. "Yup. Hey Lisa!"

Lisa's head shot up from the window from behind Shunsui. "What?!"

"See. Oh...and Naruto, Sasuke, stop hiding already. We all know you two were here the moment you arrived."

All the captains, save Yamamoto, Unohana and Jushiro gave Shunsui puzzled looks.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Love said in confusion.

Naruto's and Sasuke's heads appeared in window behind Jushiro.

"Okay...I guess most of us didn't. It looks your stealth skills have improve greatly." Shunsui said as he glanced at the other captains. "Anyway. I thought I told you Lisa, not to eavesdrop on Captains' meetings like this. And I thought I told you Naruto to try to stop her from doing that, not follow her on one of her spying missions."

"As if I'd take orders from the Fifth Seat of my own Squad." Lisa said in annoyance. "Besides, the two of them weren't following me. They came here on their own choice."

"Please, Captain-General Yamamoto, allow us to go out as well." Naruto said.

"No. I will not allow anyone below lieutenant class to go out to an unknown and dangerous situation."

"But Captain-General, neither of us wishes to just sit back while our friends are danger." Sasuke argued.

"Jeez...You two are just like Kisuke." an irritated Yoruichi said. "Disrespecting them like that. Have faith in your friends. They're stronger than you give them credit."

"I don't care if it's disrespecting them dammit!" Naruto shouted. "I rather disrespect them than have them dead!"

"How can the two of us sit back after what's happened?! A captain and lieutenant are down, possibly dead, and Kenshi was with them! And Sakura is heading there, if she isn't there already, unaware of what she's walking into!" Sasuke said. "How can we sit back when our nakama are in danger?!"

Yamamoto slammed his staff into the ground. "Enough! Ukitake, Kyoraku! Take control of your subordinates!"

Jushiro sighed. "Naruto, Sasuke, calm down. Yelling at everyone isn't going to help them."

"Yeah. It's only gonna get ya in trouble." Shunsui commented. "The best thing you can do is wait and have faith."

Shunsui turned to Lisa. "Lisa, you heard everything right?"

"Yes."

"Can I count on you?"

"Of course."

Yamamoto shook his head. "Such behavior..."

"Perhaps. But it's just the parental desire to want to see your subordinates grow. You of all people should understand that." Shunsui said with a grin. "Besides, it'll be fine. My Little Lisa is actually quite a toughie. So it's perfectly fine that I sent her out wasn't it, Kido Captain?"

"I do not mind. I suppose I shall return to my quarters."

"Very well then!" the Captain-General said as he slammed his staff into the ground again. "Captains Rojoru Otoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, and Lieutenants Hachigen Ushoda and Lisa Yadomaru shall be the ones to investigate the soul disappearances. Dismissed."

The five aforementioned soul reapers ran out of the room and head towards the Rukongai.

Shunsui started to walk out of the room. He stopped when he reached Urahara. "It'll be fine. Hiyori and Sakura are both strong. Well, not as strong as my Lisa, of course. Don't make such a worried face, Kisuke. And that goes for you two as well." Shunsui turned to Naruto. "Well Naruto, you comin'?"

* * *

West Rukongai  
Sixth District  
A Short Time Later

"RWAAAAAAR!" the Kensei-hollow roared as it swung another fist at the two them.

Sakura and Hiyori barely jumped out way and keep on running. They weren't gonna last much longer unless they did something...But what could they do against one of their own, particularly a captain? Nothing but run like hell. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Added to this, they had heard two other howls coming from somewhere nearby. Meaning that there was at least two other creatures somewhere nearby. Of course, unless they could at least put some distance between them and Kensei, that wouldn't matter.

Sakura turned to Hiyori. "Hiyori, I have an idea. But if it doesn't work, forget about me and just keep on running."

"What?! No way in hell am I doing that!" Hiyori shouted back.

"Just do it!" Sakura shouted as she spun around and punched the ground, sending a shockwave towards the Kensei-hollow.

The ground collapsed under it's feet, half-burying it under dirt and rock. "C'mon! Let's get out of here before he gets out!" Sakura shouted.

Both girls started running as fast as they could. Maybe ten seconds later, heard the Kensei-hollow let out a loud, frustrated roar followed by an explosion. "Damn...I had hoped that it would have stopped him for longer than that." Sakura said.

The Kensei-hollow flash-stepped behind them and attacked. Both girls barely manage to jump opposite directions out of the way. The Kensei-hollow ran towards Hiyori, preparing to deliver the killing blow.

Suddenly, Hiyori disappeared just before the Kensei-hollow struck and reappeared next to Sakura, being held like a sack in one of Captain Shinji Hirako's arms.

Shinji glanced Hiyori, then at Sakura. "Why haven't you two drawn your zanpaku-tos?"

"We did...until we saw what we were fight." Sakura grimly replied. "And how could we fight it?"

Then the Kensei-hollow stepped towards them, revealing itself to Shinji. "Kensei?" was all he could say at the sight of his friend and fellow captain.

"Shinji!" a voice from behind the three shouted. "Hiyori, Sakura, are you okay!"

It was Captain Love Aikawa, along with Captain Rojoru 'Rose' Otoribashi, and Lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru, all were running towards them. But they froze the second they saw Kensei.

"What the hell is going on?" Love said. "Is that really Kensei?"

"His body, that mask, that reiatsu...It's as if he's a hollow!" Rose said.

"I don't know if it's him or not. But if ya don't draw yer swords, yer gonna die." Shinji replied.

Kensei suddenly cranked his head back and let out a loud howl. Love, Rose and Lisa all drew their swords. Then two other howls were heard from nearby. "There's more?!" Shinji shouted in alarm.

"We heard two others, but didn't see them." Sakura said before letting out a brief cough.

The Kensei-hollow flash-stepped and appeared behind Love and attacked. There was a large explosion, sending Love flying.

"Love!" Rose screamed as Love crashed into the ground.

"Man! That smarts!" Love said as he stood up, the right side of his kimono completely burnt off. "But that's Kensei for you."

"Get out of here! Don't ya get it?! Your fighting Kensei!" Hiyori shouted, still being held by Shinji. "If yo-cough cough"

"Shut it already Hiyori." Shinji said. "If that really is Kensei, then it's all the more reason we have to stop him."

"He's right Hiyori." Rose said. "Kensei's important. That's why we have to stop him. No matter what."

"Don't worry Hiyori." Lisa said as she walked up alongside Rose. "There's plenty of ways of stopping someone without killing them. We're gonna cut his tendons. I'll take his left side, you take his right."

Rose nodded. "All right."

Both took off towards Kensei. Suddenly, Lisa saw something in the corner of her eye. A figure appeared behind Rose. It's leg raised over Rose's head. "Rose! Behind you!"

The leg came down, slamming Rose into the ground. However, before Lisa could do anything, something slammed into her from above, driving her into the ground as well.

The remaining soul reapers all stared at the two newest attackers. The first one had armored elongated legs and a heart-shaped, insect-like mask on it face. But they all knew who it was. The ditzy lieutenant who always annoyed her captain and many of the officers of the Ninth, Mashiro.

The second one was standing on Lisa's back, pinning her to the ground. A long tail, covered in segmented armor and pair of black bird wings was sticking out of it back, through a torn kimono and white coat. It's fingers were tipped with blade-like claws. It's mask was like some kind of demonic jester. It's razor-sharp teeth were permanently stretched into an insane grin. The nose was simply a pair of small, narrow slits. The eyes were narrow, curved slits that where angled upwards. The right half of the mask was dark blue with a six long red lines running through the right eye. Like Mashiro and Kensei, they knew who it was. Though Sakura knew who it was the second she saw the Leaf forehead protector tied to it's arm.

"Kenshi...No..." Sakura weakly said at the sight of her friend.

The thing that had been Kenshi turned to her and howled.

Shinji scowled. "Damn. Mashiro and Kenshi as well. How the hell did this happen?!"

Both the Mashiro-hollow and the Kenshi-hollow charged Shinji, Sakura and Hiyori. Shinji raised his sword, blocking Mashiro's kick but Kenshi's claw stabbed into his right side.

"Bakudo 75. Quintet of 1 kan Iron Pillars."

Five thick iron pillars fell on the two half-hollows, pinning them to the ground.

"Everybody runs faster than me." Hachigen Ushoda said as he approached the group.

"Better late than never Hachi." Shinji said with a slight grin.

Hachigen glanced at the Kensei-hollow, who was fighting Love. "Bakudo 63. Chain of Binding Chains."

Several large chains appeared and wrapped around Kensei, binding him.

"Captain Hirako, what happened?" Hachi asked. "How did Captain Muguruma and his-"

The Kensei-hollow started breaking the chains that held it while the iron pillars pinning Kenshi and Mashiro started shaking as they started pushing off the ground, trying to stand up. Moment later, Kensei shattered the kido spell binding, followed by Mashiro and Kenshi pushing the iron pillars off of themselves.

"Unbelievable! To be able to dispel high-level binding spells with pure strength." Hachi commented in combination of fascination and shock.

The three half-hollows all roar in anger. All of the soul reapers grimly stood ready for their next attack. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Eight Division Barracks  
Elsewhere

"Dum dum dee dum." Shunsui hummed as he and Naruto walked through the Squad 8 barracks.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Naruto asked.

"Truth be told, I am concerned." Shunsui said with a rare serious face. "But if I start panicking or shouting at everyone, what would that solve? So instead, I'll do the only thing I can do, calmly wait and have faith in the strength of my comrades."

Naruto hung his head. "Sorry but I'm still use to being able to come to the rescue when my nakama are danger like this."

"Of course you are, when you were alive, you were a strong ninja and you would have likely been sent on mission to rescue them. But now you're just high-ranked seated officer and this mission is for captains and lieutenants." Shunsui said as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Don't worry. They'll be fine."

"Captain Kyoraku! Fifth-Seat Uzumaki!" two unseated members of Squad 8 said as they saluted.

"Hello there." Shunsui said. "Working hard?"

"Yes sir." the first said. "But what are you two doing up so late? Is something wrong?"

"No no no...We couldn't get to sleep so we decided to take a walk."

Shunsui took a glance to the left. Lieutenant Aizen was walking on a nearby balcony. "Maybe I'm over-thinking things." he said to himself.

"Captain?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. Forget it." Shunsui replied. "Well, night you two. C'mon Naruto."

The two of them continued walking for awhile until they rounded a corner and came face to face with a small girl wearing a soul reaper uniform and oversized glasses and holding a book. Naruto recognized her as the youngest member of the Division, Nanao Ise.

"You're Nanao Ise, aren't you?" Shunsui said.

Eh?! Ah...Yes sir! It's an honor that you remembered my name sir!" the little girl said.

Shunsui chuckled. "Well you're the youngest one in our Squad and I always like to keep track of all the young ladies' names. Besides, you always come to see me every month on the...Oh yeah. Today's the first."

An embarrassed look spread across her. "Yes...And I wanted to read with Lieutenant Yadoumaru this time too..."

"Ah I see." Shunsui said. "Sorry kiddo but Lisa isn't around tonight."

"How come?" Nanao said with a scared look on her face.

"She has an important job to do tonight. She helping find some missing friends."Shunsui said to her.

Naruto hung his head again. He wanted to be out there. To help his friends. But he couldn't. Never before in his life (and afterlife) had he felt this helpless. Not even when Sasuke defected to Sound. Nor when they had been captured by the Akatsuki. But there was something he could do. He could alleviate the fears of a young girl.

Putting on his infamous goofy grin, he said to her, "Don't worry. She'll be back tomorrow. So why don't the captain and I read with you tonight."

* * *

The Kensei-hollow drove it's fist into Lisa's stomach, sending her crashing into the ground. Kensei was about to hit her again, when a bloody and battered Rose fired off kido spell, hitting it in the side of the head. "Stop that." Rose said. "Kensei was never the kind of man who'd lower himself by picking on a girl."

"RWAAAAAAAAR!!" the Kensei-hollow roared as it charged Rose.

Else where, Shinji was fighting off the Mashiro-hollow's fierce kicks while Love was battling the Kenshi-hollow in the skies above them. The Kenshi-hollow tried to stab at Love with it's claws. But Love blocked the claws with his sword. Suddenly it's armored tail swung at him. Love caught it with his free hand. "Damn Hawk. You pretty strong before but now...it's insane."

The Kenshi-hollow responded by opening it's mouth and charging a cero. "Shit!" Love cursed as he pushed away from Kenshi. "Hado 33. Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

The kido spell hit Kenshi square in the chest, causing the cero to go wide and sent the Kenshi-hollow crashing to the ground. Right on top of the Kensei-hollow.

The Mashiro-hollow brought another powerful left foot down on Shinji, who barely blocked it with his zanpaku-to. "Thrust!" Sakura shouted.

The kido spell hit Mashiro's left side, causing her to lose her balance. Shinji took that moment to fire off his own, more powerful Thrust spell. Sending her flying into the other two half-hollows.

The Kensei-hollow roared as it stood up, knocking Kenshi and Mashiro off of it. To everyone's surprise, it then turned and slammed both of it's fists into the rising forms of Kenshi and Mashiro, driving them into the ground. The Kensei-hollow stared brutally beating the other two half-hollows.

"Bakudo 99!! Kin!!" Hachi shouted at the top of lungs.

Black leather straps appeared around the arms of all three half-hollows as well as Kenshi's wings, binding their arms together behind their backs and sending Kensei to the ground. They were finally subdued. It was finally over.

"A level 90 binding spell without the chant. That quite a feat." Shinji said with a slight grin on his face.

"I over did it a little." Hachi commented, referring to the leather straps that extended onto the ground from the bodies of the half-hollows.

"Well...Now what? What happened to them?" Shinji asked Hachi. "Could this be some kinda kido spell or something?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this." the pink haired Kido Crops Lieutenant replied.

Suddenly, both Sakura and Hiyori started coughing violently. Sakura fell to knees, clutching her chest.

Sakura groaned. "What's...happening... to us..."

"Sakura, Hiyori, what's wrong?" a concerned Shinji asked. "Ya'll right?"

"Shin...Shinji..." Hiyori tired to saw in between coughs. "Let me...go-AAAAARGH!"

A liquid poured out of her mouth and covered her face, forming a mask. Before anyone could do anything, Hiyori slashed Shinji across the chest with horn on her mask. Shinji fell to the ground.

At that same moment, Sakura screamed as the same white liquid poured out of her mouth and formed a mask. The mask was smooth and had no mouth or nose with a intricate dark purple design where the mouth and nose would have been. Sakura slowly stood up. She and Hiyori drew their swords.

"Hiyori, Sakura! What the hell is going on here?!" Love shouted as he raised sword.

Love, Rose, Lisa and Hachi were about to restrain the two when everything went black. A few moments later, the blackness disappeared, revealing Hiyori, Sakura, Love, Rose, Lisa and Hachi, all sprawled on the ground, unconscious. And a man that Shinji recognized. Kaname Tosen.

"Tosen?!" Shinji shouted as Tosen pulled off his mask. "Why?! Why did you do this?! Why did you betray your own captain?!"

"I did not betray anyone." Tosen replied.

"He is loyal." a voice called out.

Shinji instantly knew who it was. Sosuke Aizen.

"But that loyalty is strictly reserved to me." Aizen said as he and Gin entered the clearing. "Do you think you could find it in your heart not to blame him Captain Hirako?"

Shinji scowled. "Aizen."

(I'm skipping Shinji's and Aizen's conversation. I don't really feel writing it all out since I can't think of any way to change it that much from the manga.)

* * *

Elsewhere

Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi ran through the forests of the West Rukongai towards the area where the investigation team was headed to. When they heard voices coming from a clearing.

"Remember this, The treachery can see is one thing. But what is truly dreadful is the treachery you can't see. Captain Hirako goodbye. You were all wonderful material." the first voice said.

"DAMMIT!!" a second, more frantic voice shouted.

Urahara drew Benihime and leapt into the clearing, slashing at Sosuke Aizen. But Aizen managed to sidestep the attack.

"Oh? It seems we have some more interesting guests." Aizen said. "Whatever could you want, Captain Urahara, Captain Tsukabishi?"

"This ain't good. We got found out." Gin said.

"I will kill them." Tosen said.

"No. It's fine." Aizen said nonchalantly.

"But-"

"Kaname." Aizen said. "I said, it's fine."

Tosen instantly knelt down before Aizen. "Yes. Please forgive me."

"Ki...Kisuke..." Shanji weakly said to his fellow captain. "Why'd...ya come...ya moron..."

"Whatever could you be doing wearing such a tacky mask?" Urahara asked back.

A slight grin formed on Shinji's lips. "I don't wanna hear that from ya..."

Urahara smiled back but taking a look at the area. In the center of clearing was bound, hollowified bodies of Kensei, Mashiro and Kenshi. Around them, was the unconscious forms of Love, Rose, Lisa and Hachi. A white liquid was half-covering their faces. His gaze turned to his two subordinates. They were lying on the ground, complete hollow masks covering their faces.

Urahara turned to Aizen. "Lieutenant Aizen."

"Yes?"

"What have you done?"

"Why, nothing Captain Urahara." Aizen said innocently. "By chance, I found the members of the investigation team injured in battle. And I was about to help when you arrived."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Lying? Is there a problem with a lieutenant trying to save his captain?"

"No. That's not what I'm talking about. 'Injured in battle' you say? There's no point in lying to me. Those aren't injuries. That's hollow transformation."

"I see." Aizen said.

Suddenly Aizen's face turned dark and evil, startling Urahara. "It seems you are just the man I thought you to be." (I love that picture in the manga chapter. Aizen's face in that scene is easily the evilest facial expression I've ever seen.)

Aizen turned away from Urahara. "It's good that you came here tonight." he said. "Gin, Tosen, we're leaving."

"Wait!" Urahara shouted.

"Out of the way Urahara!" Tessai shouted, preparing to fire a kido spell.

Urahara leapt out of the path of the Captain of the Kido Crops. "Hado 88! Flying Dragon Striking, Heaven-Shaking, Lightning Cannon!" Tessai shouted.

"Bakudo 81. Splitting Void." Aizen calmly said.

A barrier appeared behind the retreating soul reapers before Tessai's spell could hit them. Exploding harmlessly.

"Impossible...A lieutenant blocked my kido with a chantless Splitting Void?!" a shocked Tessai said.

The barrier shattered. Aizen, Gin and Tosen were gone. "I can't believe this. Somehow, they've escaped." Urahara said.

Suddenly, Shinji screamed before collapsing.

"We can deal with them later Urahara." Tessai said. "Right now, the treatment of Hirako and the others comes first."

"But...There's no way I can treat them here if they've progressed this far!"

"Urahara. It seems that you know something about this 'hollow transformation'. If so, you must know how we can help them."

"...I know of a way. But it's a gamble."

"That's still better than nothing." Tessai said. "I will transport all of us to the Squad 12 Headquarters directly. If you have what's needed there, than we will save their lives!"

"How?"

"I will use Temporal Stasis and Spatial Displacement. Both are forbidden spells. So for the next few moments, please close your eyes and cover your ears." Tessai said, preparing to cast the spells.

Urahara complied, closing his eyes and sticking his fingers in his ears. A moment later, Urahara, Tessai, Hirako and others were in the main laboratory of the Twelfth Division.

"Hollow transformation or Hollowification is the single answer I arrived at while researching ways to strengthen the soul of a soul reaper." Urahara explained as he searched for something. "As a result of that research, I created a material capable of instantly destroying the barrier between a hollow and a soul reaper. With this, I can cure Hirako and the others...I hope anyway. I call it the Hogyoku."

* * *

And that's it for now.

Kenshi's mask: His mask was easier of the two mask to come up with. In fact, the demonic jester look was original idea for his mask. The markings of the mask changed a few times but otherwise it's stayed the same.

Sakura's mask: Sakura's mask actually quite difficult to come up with. I had like half a dozen different concepts for her mask. Ultimately, I chose this one at random.

Please Review!

Next Chapter: Exile and The Vow


	7. Exile and The Vow

Yo everybody! Another chapter done in an exceptionally fast amount of time for me. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Bleach and Naruto belong to their proper owners. Whom aren't me.

**Chapter Six: Exile and The Vow**

Squad 8 Barracks  
The Following Morning

Naruto yawned as walked through the barracks. He had maybe gotten four or five hours of sleep last night. So needless to say, he was exhausted.

"Naruto."

Naruto glanced behind him. It was Captain Kyoraku. And Naruto could tell something was wrong from his captain's demeanor and attire. Shunsui's straw hat and pink coat were missing. And normally cheerful man had a forlorn and depressed expression.

"We need to talk..." Shunsui said. "Something bad happened last night."

Instantly, images of Sakura and Kenshi lying dead in Rukongai filled Naruto's mind.

_'No...Please God...Don't let them be dead...'_

"Wh...What happened?" he asked.

"Let's step into my office." Shunsui said.

Five minutes later, they arrived at Shunsui's office. Naruto sat down on a chair in front of the desk while his captain sat down behind his desk. Shunsui let out a tired, worn out sigh and started talking. "The full details are sketchy to say the least. But what we know is this. Last night someone preformed a taboo experiment on ten soul reapers."

"Taboo experiment?"

"They broke down they barrier between soul reaper and hollow, turning those ten into...well I don't know what."

"Something like an arrancar?" Naruto asked.

"Similar yes."

"Who would do such a thing?"

Shunsui sighed. "Supposedly...Urahara."

"What?! There's no way Urahara would such a thing! His freaky Third-Seat I could see, but him? No way!"

"I agree. I don't believe he did it." Shunsui said. "A man like him would never such a thing. But that doesn't really matter. The Central 46 has declared him the culprit and would have been striped of his powers and exiled to the world of the living, if someone hadn't rescued him along the Captain of the Kido Crops who had used two forbidden spells last night. But what the Central 46 declared be done to victims of this terrible experiment is far worse. Execution."

Naruto slammed his fists into the desk. "WHAT?! Someone experiments on them and they get executed for it!! How is that even remotely fair?!"

"It gets worse." Shunsui said. "The ten are Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Rojuro Otoribashi, Hachigen Ushoda, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki...and Lisa Yadomaru, Sakura Haruno and Kenshi Mitsurugi."

Naruto staggered for a moment. "No..." Naruto weakly said. "We can't let them be executed!"

"It's too late. When Urahara escaped, they disappeared as well. But the execution order still stands. So if they ever did set foot in the Seireitei again, they'd be executed. The same if someone finds them and reports them back to Headquarters, it'll be the same thing. They've been branded outlaws and monsters."

"They aren't monsters!!" Naruto shouted,slamming his fists again into the desk and startling his captain.

This whole situation was reminding him too much of his experiences of being the container for the Kyuubi. Being hated because of something that was done to them. Something they had no control over. He had to help them. There had to be a way to convince the Central 46 to change their minds.

"There has to be someone who can convince the Central 46 to change their minds." Naruto said desperately.

"Only the Captain-General could reverse an execution order from the Central 46. Or if all twelve Captains vote against the execution. Unfortunately, it takes twelve Captain voting against the order to do that. And at the moment, there aren't enough captains."

"Then lets talk to the Old Man. We can convince him to reserve the execution order."

"Old Man Yama won't. Though he has the power to veto an execution order from the Central 46. He believes so strongly in the Central 46 and their decisions, that he's never used it. And I doubt he ever will. I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto hung his head while fighting back tears. It was too much. Growing up in Konoha, Naruto had the Third Hokage to protect him from angry people in the village as well as from the Village Council, who would have likely either executed him or turned him into a weapon. Now, two of his nakama and eight other innocent people were being branded as monsters. And there was no one that could or wanted to help them. Instead, they'd being called outlaws, traitors and monsters and ordered to be executed, forcing them to flee their home.

"It's not fair!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his fists on the desk again, this time, creating cracks in the surface of the desk. "They did nothing! And the Central 46 brands them as monsters and orders their execution! Where is the justice in that?! It's nothing but bullshit!!"

Shunsui sighed. "I know Naruto. It's beyond unfair and unjust. But only the Captain-General could reverse an execution order from the Central 46. But he won't. Jushiro and I tried a short while ago to convince him to reverse it but he refused."

Naruto stopped fighting back his tears. Tears crawled down his cheeks but he didn't care anymore. He thought he had felt helpless last night but now he truly couldn't help them.

"Take a couple of weeks off Naruto. You need it." his Captain said. "And if you see Nanao, send her to my office. I'll tell her what happened to Lisa."

Nanao idolized Lisa. It was going to be just as heartbreaking for her.

"I'll tell her tell captain." Naruto said.

"If that's what you want, then okay."

* * *

Under the Sokyoku Hill  
A Few Hours Later

Kenshi slowly opened his eyes. He had a massive headache and there was something on his face. He sat up and pulled it off his face. It was a mask. It's insane demonic grin unsettled him greatly. What the hell was something like this doing on his face?

Kenshi took a look at his surroundings. At first, he thought he was in some wasteland. But he quickly realized it was a massive chamber designed to look like a wasteland. He was also sitting in a row with four people other who currently unconscious . On his right was Captain Muguruma. On left was Captain Aikawa, Sakura and Lisa. There was another of unconscious people behind him. Mashiro, Captains Hirako and Otoribashi, Hiyori and Kido Crops Lieutenant Ushoda. All of them were wearing masks and all of their clothes were damaged and bloodstained. What were all of them doing here? He could understand the Captain and Mashiro being with him but the rest...Why were they here? And where was here?

"What the hell happened?" he said to himself.

Kenshi closed and tried to remember what happened. He remembered investigating the soul disappearances in the Rukongai. The battle with the huge hollow. The discovery of uniforms of the advance team. Tosen's betrayal. Pain...Darkness... Suddenly, the image of a hollow entered his mind and roared at him. Kenshi's eyes shot open. That had hollow had the same mask that he was holding. Again he wondered what happened after he blacked out and where these masks came from.

Kensei groaned and sat up. "What the...What the hell is this?" Kensei said as pulled off his mask and looked around. "Kenshi, what the hell's going on?"

"I have no idea captain. I woke up a minute ago with this thing on my face." Kenshi said, showing him the mask.

"Ah...I see you've started to wake up." a voice said. "How are you feeling?"

Both Kensei and Kenshi turned to the voice. Walking up to them was Captains Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai.

"I have a splitting headache." Kensei said. "But that doesn't matter. Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru are traitors and are likely behind the soul disappearances."

"We know." Urahara said. "Lieutenant Aizen is the ringleader of the whole thing."

"What? Shinji's lieutenant?" Kensei said in disbelief.

Hawk had to admit, he found it difficult to believe as well. Aizen was too nice to be responsible for all this. Of course, he didn't believe that Tosen could have betrayed them and yet he did.

"Yes. He was preforming hollow transformation experiments on souls in Rukongai." Urahara replied. "For what purpose, I do not entirely know. But the ten of you were the latest victims of his experiments."

Both Hawk's and Kensei's eyes widened in horror. "Wha...What?!" Kensei stammered.

"Yes. You heard me right." Urahara said. "I'll explain everything when everyone else wakes up."

At that moment, Lisa and Rojuro sat up and pulled off their masks. The two of them looked around before turning to Kensei and Hawk. "Kensei, Hawk, you're normal again." a surprised Rose said.

"Normal? What are you talking about?" Hawk asked.

"You don't remember? The two of you and Mashiro had transformed into hollow-like creatures." Lisa answered.

Both Squad 9 members became pale. "We attacked you guys, didn't we?" Kensei grimly said.

"Yes...But it wasn't your fault Kensei. You weren't yourself. None of you were." Lisa said trying to comfort the two.

It didn't really work that well. Both still felt guilt over what happened.

"_**Pathetic...**_" a voice whispered, startling Hawk.

He looked around for the source of the voice but didn't anyone besides them.

"Hawk, what is it?" Kensei asked.

"Didn't you hear that voice?"

All the other soul reaper gave him confused looks. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard a voice whisper 'Pathetic'." Kenshi said. "You didn't here that?"

Everyone shook their heads. Hawk put a hand to his forehead. "Maybe I'm just going crazy."

The others then began to stir. One by one they all woke up. When Sakura woke up, she immediately hugged Hawk, tears in her eyes, happy to see him back to normal. Once everyone was up, they looked concerned and confused about what was going on. Save for Shinji, who looked bitter and angry.

Urahara looked around at the group. "Now that everyone's awake, I have somethings to tell-"

"Urahara...What have you gotten yourself into now." a voice interrupted.

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. It was Squad 10 Captain Isshin Kurosaki. Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessai all tensed up as though they were expecting a fight. "How did you find us?" Yoruichi asked.

"Relax." Isshin said. "I don't believe what they're saying about you for a minute. Nor am I here for them. As to how I found you, I remembered from when we were younger, you and Urahara would frequently sneak out to the Sokyoku Hill. So I figured that if you were still here, then you were likely hiding out somewhere near the Sokyoku Hill. And here you are. So why don't you just tell us all what happened."

Urahara nodded explained how Aizen was responsible for the disappearing souls over the past month. He had been conducting Hollowification experiments on the souls of the Rukongai. He then used an unknown agent on Kensei, Mashiro and Kenshi after Tosen and Gin defeated them. Turning them into half-hollow creatures. Then somehow when the rest of them were trying to restrain the three, Aizen must have exposed them to the same agent. Then Urahara explained his failed attempts at curing them with the Hogyoku. Then the Central 46 arresting Urahara and Tessai and their joke of hearing. Somehow Aizen had been seen by 124 guardsmen and officers and a single captain during the time of incident. Giving him a prefect alibi.

"I still don't understand how he did that trick." Urahara commented.

"Absolute Hypnosis." Shinji said. "The ability of his zanpaku-to. For the last month, he was in the Rukongai, doing his experiments while a double posed as him. And none of us knew. Hell, he could have been there the whole time, exposing us to whatever it was that transformed us and we would have never known."

"Likely. But regardless, I tried to tell the Central 46 what happened. But they didn't believe me. They sentence Tessai to prison for using forbidden kido spells and sentence me to have my powers removed and exiled to the world of the living." Urahara then paused for moment. "They ordered that all of you be dealt with as hollows."

All ten hollowified soul reapers stared at him in disbelief. "Wh...What?" Sakura stammered. "They want to execute us?"

"Those brain dead retards!!" an enraged Hiyori shouted. "They're a bunch of fucking moronic old geezers!! If I ever get my hands on them!! I'll beat the crap out of those old geezers!! The same goes for that four-eyed jackass Aizen!!"

Hiyori continued to shouted and swear at the Central 46 and Aizen. It didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon.

"Calm down Hiyori." Urahara said after it became apparent that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "I still have somethings to explain."

Hiyori grumbled but stopped her shouting. Urahara cleared his throat and continued. "While you were all unconscious, Tessai cast the Temporal Stasis spell over this area. For us, over twenty hours have passed but to the rest of the world, only a couple of hours have past. During that time, I created untraceable gigais for Tessai, myself and all of you. We're going to hide on Earth for the time being. I swear to you all, I will find a way to cure you."

"Then what?" Hawk said. "It's likely that the Central 46 won't believe that we're cured or they may decide to execute us anyway rather than take a chance on us. Nor would they listen to our claims about Aizen without any proof...which we don't have. And you'll still be exiled for a crime you didn't commit. Then there's Aizen and whatever he's planning. He'll probably further manipulate things against us to ensure that will be never return. Truthfully, there is no going back for us. At least unless Aizen reveals his true self to the rest of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Or we find undeniable proof that Aizen's up to no good."

"Is that what your gut's telling you?" Kensei asked.

Hawk sighed and nodded his head. "Yes. You know some times, I really hate my intuition. It's never lied to me, even when I wanted it to."

"How can your gut tell you that much?" Love asked.

"It isn't telling me all that. I have this feeling that we won't be setting foot in the Soul Society for a long time...if ever again. The rest is just rational thinking."

"So that's it then? We're forced to leave our home and hide on Earth because of what was done to us." Sakura said dejectedly.

"Unfortunately, yes." Urahara solemnly said.

"What about you two, Yoruichi, Isshin? What are you going to do?" Shinji asked.

"They'll eventually figure out that I helped out all of you. So I will escape on my own to the world of the living after I throw them off your trail." Yoruichi replied.

"Nobody knows that I'm here. So I'll stay here and keep an eye on things." Isshin said.

Urahara nodded. "Alright then, time to get into our gigais and get out of here before anyone unfriendly comes knocking. Bring them out Tessai."

Tessai nodded and walked behind a rocky outcropping and pulled out a dozen wooden coffins. "Alright ladies and gentlemen. Pass 'em out and put 'em on." Urahara said as he and Tessai passed the gigais out.

A few minutes later, everybody was in their gigais.

"Hey. These aren't half bad. Normally, gigais always feel too small and always seem to chafe. But these...these feel natural." Shinji said as he inspected his gigai.

"Well I figured these gigais had to be more comfortable than normal ones since we're gonna be in them for the foreseeable future." Urahara said. "Anyone having any problems with there gigais?"

There was a chorus of 'nos'

"...Then it's time to go." Urahara said as he opened up the Senkaimon.

The hollowified soul reaper all glanced at each other. Everyone had forlorn expressions on their faces. The Soul Society had been their home for years. Many, many years for some. And they weren't even sure if they were ever going to see it again. They all started walking one by one into the portal, save for Yoruichi and Isshin.

"I wish we had gotten a chance to say good bye to Naruto and Sasuke." Sakura said quietly.

Kenshi turned to Isshin. "Captain Kurosaki, could you deliver a message to Naruto and Sasuke for us?"

"Sure."

"Tell them good bye for us and not to worry about us or do anything stupid or we'll kick their asses. But don't tell them about Aizen and the others. They'd likely get themselves killed trying to avenge us."

Isshin nodded. "I'll tell them."

"Thanks." Hawk and Sakura said before they followed the others into the gateway.

Sakura and Kenshi both took one last glance before stepping into the Senkaimon.

"Good bye Naruto, Sasuke." Sakura whispered as they stepped into the doors.

* * *

Squad 13 Barracks  
Six Days Later

"Naruto and Nanao certainly didn't take the news very well. When Nanao found out, she spent the entire day and nightn crying in Lisa's room. It took both Naruto and me to get her out of Lisa's room." Shunsui sighed. "I hate to see girls crying. Naruto's pretty much the same. He's been moping around the place ever since."

"Sasuke isn't much different." Jushiro said before taking a sip of tea. "After I told him, he became furious and went to the Division Dojo to blow off some steam. He ended up sending a third of my Division's unseated guardsmen to the Fourth Division. Since then, he's been short tempered with just about everyone."

Shunsui chuckled. "You sound surprised Jushiro. You shouldn't be. The four of them are nakama. They knew each other for years before coming to our world. So it's only natural that they would be among those hit the hardest by this whole incident. Though I think Naruto is probably taking it the hardest out of anyone. He grew up hated and treated as a monster by just about anyone. Now, two of the first people to acknowledge him as a friend, have received the same fate he grew up with and he can't do anything about it. Frankly, there's not much anyone can do. Old Man Yama's the only one who can. And he ain't doing anything. I doubt he ever will."

"Indeed. Yamamoto has always followed the laws without question." Jushiro replied. "All we could have done to help would have been to help Yoruichi with their escape."

"True. But we would have likely been forced into self-imposed exile as well. And that's something the 13 Court Guards Squads can't afford now."

"Yes. With seven Captains and four Lieutenants gone, we can afford the loss of any more captains."

"So have they found any replacements yet?"

"The Third Seat of Squad 12 is now in charge of the Research and Development Institute and will likely become the next captain of the Division. Lieutenant Aizen will likely become Captain of the Fifth or at least run the Division for the short term. Same is likely true for Lieutenant Komamura of Squad 7, Lieutenant Sugita of Squad 3 and Lieutenant Kanda of Squad 2. Third Seat Kaname Tosen is the only high ranking officer left in the Ninth, he'll probably take things over for the short term. As Kido Crops...well I'd have to say that whoever was the third-in-command would take over. But even then, things are going to be difficult for the next couple of years." Jushiro said. "Speaking of that, have you picked your new Lieutenant yet?"

Shunsui sighed. He had been thinking about that. But the problem was that, he couldn't see anyone replacing Lisa. And yet again, he found himself regretting sending her out there in the first place. "No. I just can't see anyone replacing her at the moment. Maybe Naruto or Nanao when they get a bit stronger but otherwise, there's no one. I never should have sent her out."

Jushiro put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't so hard on yourself Shunsui. You couldn't have seen what was going to happen. I sure you'll find the right person for the job eventually."

* * *

West Rukongai First District  
Elsewhere

Naruto and Sasuke stood on the old bridge that always reminded them of Konoha. Neither said anything. It was hard to believe that one week ago was the last time they had seen Sakura and Kenshi. Now, they didn't know if they would ever see them again. Fate really seemed to hate them.

"Ah. There you two are. I've been waiting for a moment like this to talk to you two in private." a voice said.

The two turned to the approaching figure. It was Captain Isshin Kurosaki.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Before they left, you nakama asked me to give you a message."

Both Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes widened. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Good bye. And don't worry about them or do anything stupid. Or they'll kick your asses."

Weak smiles spread across both of their lips and Naruto chuckled a bit. "They're alright? They're safe?"

"Yeah Naruto, they're fine. Urahara and Yoruichi managed to get them out of the Soul Society. They're hiding out with the others on Earth. Of course, this has to stay between us. Wouldn't be good thing for any of us if the wrong people found out."

Both boys nodded in agreement. They weren't gonna tell anyone.

"I wish we could do something for them." Naruto said as he leaned on the railing of the bridge.

"Yeah. A pair of seated officers can't really do much for them. Only the Captain-General can reverse an execution order. And Yamamoto isn't about to reverse it. Well, good night boys." Isshin said before walking off.

_'Isshin is right.'_ Naruto thought. _'The Old Man won't change his mind. If only someone else was the Captain-General.'_

It was then that the idea hit him. Naruto stood up straight. The fires of determination burning brightly in his eyes. "I know how we can help them, all of them. We can fight to change things. To prevent such an injustice happening again. To make things better. To one day bring them home."

"How does propose we do that?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's left hand grabbed one of his katanas. He drew the blade and cut his right palm. He balled his bloody hand into a fist. "There is only one way." Naruto said as he slowly raised his fist. "I'm going to become the next Captain-General. It may take a hundred years. It may take me a thousand. I don't care. As long as there is an ounce of life in my body, I will fight this injustice and any other injustices that arise. I swear that one day, I will become the Captain-General and right this terrible wrong. I swear that I bring them all back home, were they belong."

Sasuke stared at him for moment. "You think that you can become the next Captain-General by yourself? It's an impossible dream Dobe." Sasuke said with a glare.

Naruto was about to shout at him when Sasuke drew his own zanpaku-to and cut his right hand. He raised his bleeding fist alongside Naruto's. "But then again, you always could make the impossible, possible. I'm in. I swear that I help you in your cause. _We_ will bring them home."

Naruto smiled and nodded at his best friend. They were gonna fight this. It didn't matter how long it took, they would right this wrong. And bring them all back home.

* * *

And the Turn Back the Pendulum arc is done. Now, you won't being seeing any of the vizards until I get to the main Bleach storyline and I do plan to have several flashbacks to show what they did during the 100 year gap between TBTP and the start of Bleach. But that's only a few chapters away so that doesn't matter all that much. The next couple of chapters will jumping ahead in time to cover a few important things. Then this story will end and book two will start, which will cover the Bleach storyline.

Originally, I was gonna have something a little different from the ending of TBTP for this story. I was gonna have the vizards, Urahara and Tessai locked up and awaiting execution while the vizards struggle with their inner hollows. During which time, Naruto and Sasuke would visit them and secretly help Yoruichi with their escape. And ultimately say good bye to them as they left for Earth. But I felt that it would give their reunion a hundred years later, a greater impact if Naruto and Sasuke hadn't even gotten a chance to see them after their Hollowification.

And as to Isshin being the Captain of Squad 10. The Captain of the Tenth was the only captain that wasn't even hinted at during the TBTP arc. I believe that Isshin was likely that captain, which is probably why the Squad 10 Captain was never mentioned at all, as Tite Kubo seems to wanna keep us in the dark as much as possible about Isshin. And he knows fair amount about Aizen and the vizards as well as having an apparent friendship with Urahara. So Isshin showing up in this chapter supports my theories about him. I actually forgot to including him in the first chapter, like I originally planned to.

As to those who have been saying, 'Make Naruto Lisa's replacement as Lieutenant of Squad 8.' Don't worry, he will be. I believe that Shunsui, like Jushiro, didn't immediately find a replacement for Lisa, I believe because of the guilt he felt for sending out that night with the others. Likely years later, when Nanao grew older and stronger, Shunsui chose her as Lisa's replacement. And that's what's gonna happen here.

One thing I would like to talk about for a moment. I've been getting a fair amount of hits, alerts and faves for this story. Yet only a few reviews. Particularly after the last chapter I posted. Since I posted it, the hits for this story have almost doubled and the number of alerts for this story have doubled as well. It's hard for me to see what needs improvement unless I get feedback. And I'm still looking for possible pairing ideas, so if you can't think of anything to say for a review, just give me some pairings. Right now, there's only one suggestion that I'm kinda favoring, Kenshi/Tatsuki. Other than that, I'm not sure what others I should have. So please, give me your suggestions.

Next Chapter: Return to the Academy-50 Years Later


	8. Return to the Academy

grumpywinter: Sorry about that. I usually add those notes just before I post the chapter so sometimes I forget check for typos. I meant to write 'I believe that in the cannon, Shunsui, like Jushiro...'. That's what I was talking about. As for Byakuya being there, sorry but the next chapter is set 50 years after the last chapter which will place it in time that Rukia, Renji, Momo, and the others are in the academy. Or at least that's when I believe that happened. During which time Byakuya was already a soul reaper. Though Byakuya will be in this chapter.

Micheal the Archangel: Thanks. First off, I don't plan on doing the Bount arc. I've seen the first few episodes and know the vague storyline of the arc but I just don't really feel like writing. Maybe if another author wishes to work on it with me, or they write it with me betaing it. Otherwise, I won't write it. As to your first question, you've obviously been reading Hollowification if say that. My plans for Arturo differ from a bit from them Hollowification, but somethings will stay the same. Spoiler Alert But he is not the final villain I have planned for either story. And that's all I have to say about that.

Tsukiko91: Thank you. Sorry but as I explained at the end of chapter 4: Turn Back The Pendulum, I don't want to have a Naruto/Sakura or a Sasuke/Sakura pairing in this story. Mainly because I like both pairings and I don't wanna have to choose between the two pairings. It's also one of minor reasons I choose to make Sakura a vizard. The extent of the Naruto/Sakura relationship will be friendship, nothing else.

In case any of you are wondering why I turned Sakura and Kenshi vizards. As I said to Tsukiko91, one of the reasons was to prevent any possibility of a Naruto/Sakura or Sasuke/Sakura pairing. There were two main reasons for it. First, I wanted Naruto to have a purpose, a reason to become stronger beyond just fighting Aizen. What could be better than fighting to bring his friends back home? The other reason is that when TBTP started, I was fascinated by it. I was surprised by how much I learned from just those few chapters. And not just the vizards, Urahara and Aizen, but the other characters that made minor appearances, like Byakuya and Shuhei. And I grew to love the vizards and wanted to have them get a bit more spotlight than they have currently received in the canon. So I decided to put Sakura and Kenshi with the vizards. A minor reason I chose to make them vizards was that Naruto and/or Sasuke are almost always vizards or arrancar whereas Sakura and other Naruto characters tend to be normal soul reapers. So I decided to change it up in my story. Finally, it was balancing the power level between the four. Because I gave Naruto and Sasuke twin-bladed zapaku-tos, which are extremely rare and I suspect, more powerful than most normal zanpaku-tos and their bankais are certainly more powerful than most that have been shown in Bleach. I chose to make Sakura and Kenshi vizards as a means to balance their power levels.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto

**Chapter Six: Return to the Academy**

Squad Eight Training Dojo  
Fifty Years Later

_Stab...Slice...Block...Kick...Thrust...Slice...Slice...Parry..._

"You've gotten much better Naruto. Before you couldn't last more than a minute against my shikai. Now, you've lasted almost four minutes against it." Shunsui said as he swung the twin-blades of his zanpaku-to at Naruto.

Naruto raised his own blades, blocking the blow. "Thanks Captain. But I think I can last much longer than just four minutes." Naruto replied before kicking Shunsui's left shin, throwing him off balance.

Naruto followed up by swinging his swords downward on Shunsui. But the Captain of the Eighth Division swung his right sword at the falling blades, knocking them out of Naruto's hands. Before Naruto could react, the tip of Shunsui's left sword pressed up against his throat. "Whew...Nanao. How long was that?" Shunsui asked.

"Four minutes, 1 second Captain." the Four Seat of Squad 8 replied. (Appearance wise, Nanao looks like she's now in her mid-teens.)

Shunsui grinned. "It seems you did last longer than four minutes. How about we get some lunch?"

"Sure." Naruto replied as he picked up his swords and resealed them.

"You're paying." Shunsui said as put his captain's coat and pink coat back on. "After all, it's rude for a lady to pay for lunch and you lost."

"Wait. The Division kitchens don't charge us anything for food." a confused Naruto said. "So why would I be paying?"

"Whoever said we were going to the kitchens for lunch? We're going to the Rukongai."

"But Captain." Nanao sternly said. "You are still suppose to be on duty. Which means unless ordered to, you can not leave the Seireitei."

"Relax Nanao." Shunsui said, placing his straw hat back on his head. "We're only gonna be gone for an hour. It's not like something big is gonna happen in that time."

"Yeah Nanao. Worrying and fretting about every little thing is gonna give ya wrinkles." Naruto said with his trademark goofy grin.

Nanao sighed and shook her head. "Honestly. Sometimes, I don't know what to do with you two."

* * *

Grinning Cat Restaurant  
West Rukongai First District  
A Short While Later

The Grinning Cat Restaurant...Once a place that brought Naruto memories of good times. Now it was just a reminder of what they lost. He and Sasuke normally only set foot in the place on the anniversary of the last day they had seen Sakura and Kenshi...He wondered where they were now...What they were doing...

Naruto shook his head, clearing away the thoughts. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about them. He resumed eating his ramen. Though he wasn't inhaling it like he used to. Instead, he was eating like a normal human being. Nanao had forced him to learn proper table manners. She could be very forceful when she wanted to. And scary. Like Sakura and Lisa...

He had honestly been surprised when he realized just how much he missed Lisa and some of the others. Lisa, Hiyori, Mashiro, Love, Rose and Shinji had all been fun to be around. Particularly, watching Mashiro annoy 'Hawkie' or watching Hiyori beat up Shinji which happened just about every time they met.

Naruto shook his head again. He really only thought about them this much when he was in this place.

Naruto finished off his last bowl and burped, earning a death glare from Nanao. "Excuse me." Naruto quickly said to avoid the wrath of the Fourth Seat.

Shunsui chuckled. "You have something on your face." he said as passed Naruto a folded cloth napkin.

Naruto grabbed the napkin and unfolded it, revealing an Eighth Division Lieutenant's Badge.

"Congratulations." Shunsui said with a grin.

Both Naruto and Nanao stared at the badge in surprise. In the fifty years since the incident, their Division had been without a Lieutenant. Naruto had started to wonder if they were ever gonna have a new Lieutenant. "Thanks Captain." Naruto said as he tied the badge to his left arm.

"Well, you deserve it Naruto." Shunsui said. "And congratulations are in order for you too Nanao."

"Captain?" a confused Nanao asked.

"Who do you think the new Third Seat is?" Shunsui replied.

Nanao bowed her head. "Thank you Captain."

"Oh Naruto...Before I forget. You first duty as Lieutenant starts tomorrow." Shunsui said. "Tomorrow is the final evaluations of this year's graduating Academy class. And as you know, a high-ranking officer from each Division is required to be there. I want you to be the Eighth's representative. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can." Naruto said in a lazy tone. "It's just watching a bunch of students try to prove that their ready to become soul reapers."

"Well actually, there's some interesting kids taking the final evaluations tomorrow. A couple months ago, during a konso training exercise in the real world the real world, a group of Huge Hollows that were able to hide their spiritual presence attacked the group. Four students managed to hold the hollows back long enough for the other students to escape and for Aizen and his lieutenant to arrive and destroy the hollows." Shunsui said as he reached into the folds of his coat and pulled out some papers. "Here's their files."

Naruto read through the files one by one. First up, Izuru Kira. Son of lesser nobility. Both parents dead. Otherwise, no history of any importance beside that incident a few months ago. Average stats. All and all, completely unremarkable.

Second, Momo Hinamori. An orphan from the First District of the South Rukongai. Excelled at kido, otherwise average stats. Even more unremarkable than Izuru.

Next up, Renji Abarai. A orphan from the 78th District of the West Rukongai. Which was fairly interesting. They rarely got candidates from that far. Fairly good swordsman, crappy at kido. An interesting one compared to the other ones.

Naruto turned to the last file and froze the instant he saw the photo on the file. Specifically, the tattoo on the young man's left cheek. The 69 tattoo. It was identical to the tattoo that both Kenshi and Kensei had. He quickly started reading the file. Shuhei Hisagi. Grew up in the Thirty-First District of the West Rukongai...Had he met them during that fateful mission? He had the same tattoo and he lived in that district. The coincidences were too great. Naruto made a mental note to ask him tomorrow.

* * *

Central Auditorium  
Soul Reaper Academy  
The Next Day

Naruto had admit there was a surprising number of Captains attending the final evaluations. Normally, most Captains sent their Lieutenants or high ranked seated officers to scout out the potential new soul reapers. As always, Captain-General Yamamoto was there. Along with Yamamoto was the newly promoted Captain of Squad 2 Soifon, Squad 3 Captain Sugita, Squad 5 Captain Aizen, Squad 9 Captain Tosen. From Squad 4 was, Lieutenant Isane, Lieutenant Iba of Squad 7, Third Seat Rangiku of Squad 10, Third Seat Akon of Squad 12. The remaining members of the group were some very familiar faces. Ikkaku and Sasuke. Normally Kaien would have been there instead, but he and Miyako were still on their honeymoon, so Sasuke, the Fourth Seat of Squad 13, was doing it this year. Rounding out the panel was Lieutenant, soon-to-be Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6.

Byakuya...They had first met during their time at the Academy. Back then, he was arrogant, quick-tempered, hotheaded kid. Now he was an arrogant, cold and calm man. Which wasn't really an improvement. When they were in the Academy, Byakuya was being heralded as a genius, a prodigy and all that other crap people like him got labeled with. Needless to say, they never ever got along. He considered Byakuya an arrogant jackass who needed a someone to give him a major ass kicking. While Byakuya considered him a loudmouth idiot who would never become a lieutenant much less a captain.

Needless to say, Byakuya's face when he saw the Lieutenant's Badge on his arm was priceless. Naruto wished he had a camera when Byakuya saw him.

"Students of the Soul Reaper Academy!" Yamamoto said to the assembled students. "I congratulate you all on making it this far. But only a third of you will pass these final tests and become members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. On behalf of your instructors, the assembled Captains and Officers and myself, I wish you all good luck."

The students started the first and dullest test, the morning written exam. In fact, Yamamoto was usually the only member of the 13 Court Guard Squads who observed the written exam. But it gave Naruto some time to talk to Ikkaku and Sasuke in one of the smaller classrooms of the Academy.

"Well Dobe, congratulations on the promotion." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, congratulations." Ikkaku said. "We're partying tonight and you're buying the sake."

"Yeah yeah." Naruto said. "Hey Ikkaku, could I talk to Sasuke in private for a bit."

Ikkaku raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go find something to drink."

After Ikkaku left the room, Sasuke stared at him for a moment. "What's this about Dobe?"

Naruto pulled out the folded file on Shuhei. "Look at this."

Sasuke stared at the photo for a moment before reading the file. "You think this Shuhei Hisagi met them on that day?" he asked.

"I think so." Naruto replied. "It's possible that he may have seen exactly what happened that night. What really happened."

"Than we should ask him during one of the breaks in between the tests."

"My thoughts exactly."

The door suddenly opened. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought this room was empty." Captain Aizen said as he stepped into the room.

"Don't worry about it Captain Aizen." Naruto said.

"Congratulations on the promotion Naruto. You're now one step closer to your goal." Aizen said with a smile.

Aizen was one of the few people they had trusted enough to confided in about their goal. Along Captains Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Kurosaki, and Kaien and Nanao. The rest of the 13 Court Guard Squads had no idea about their goal. If fact, Aizen had offered to help them in anyway he could in reaching their goal. (1)

"Thanks." Naruto said. "Heard you came to the rescue of some students taking the tests today."

"Oh that? That was nothing. Just happened to be at the right, at the right time. Though those four were quite impressive for students. Of course, no where near as impressive as you two were when you were students. I have to admit, I'm quite jealous Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku."

"I'm sure many of the other Captains would say the same thing." Naruto said. "Particularly Kenpachi."

Aizen chuckled. "Is he still trying to fight you two every time you meet?"

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded. It was the main reason they tended to stay away from the Squad 11 Barracks. They didn't mind sparing with Ikkaku, Shinn and Yumichika. But the Captain of the Eleventh was something entirely different. The guy was beyond scary. He had fought and killed the previous Captain of the Eleventh, a Division that specialized in melee combat, to become a Captain. Without even knowing his zanpaku-to's name. Naruto shuttered at the thought of Zaraki achieving just his shikai.

"You two might as we get it over with and fight him. He'll stop hounding you after that...At least until you get stronger." Aizen said.

"Yeah...I don't think that's gonna happen." Naruto said.

Aizen chuckled. "I thought not."

The three of them talked for an hour or so before both Sasuke and Naruto left to see if Shuhei had finished the written test yet. By pure chance, when they reached the entrance to auditorium where the test was being written, a group of students left the room. Only two of them Naruto recognized, Renji Abarai and Shuhei Hisagi.

Renji spotted them. "Third Seat Uzumaki, Fourth Seat Uchiha, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"That's _Lieutenant_ Uzumaki." Naruto coldly said as he pointed at his Lieutenant's Badge.

"Representing our Divisions." Sasuke said in his arrogant and intimidating tone. "Why else would we be here?"

"Sorry sirs." Renji quickly and nervously said to the two soul reapers.

Naruto broke out laughing while Sasuke chuckled. "We're just messin' with ya." Naruto said. "We're a little curious about the guys who took on a group of Huge Hollows with nothing more than training zanpaku-tos."

"Really?" Renji asked, pride in his eyes.

"Yes. Are the other two still writing?" Naruto asked.

"Momo and Izuru? No they finished awhile ago." Renji said. "I was going to go meet them for lunch before the next test."

"Well then, let's go have some lunch." Naruto said.

* * *

"Hey Renji! Over here!" Momo Hinamori shouted, waving them over to the table she and Kira were sitting at.

The group walked towards their table.

"Hey Shuhei. Care to join..." Momo paused when she saw Naruto and Sasuke. "Hello sirs!"

"Please. No need to be so formal." Naruto said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Lieutenant of Squad 8. And the teme here is Sasuke Uchiha, Fourth Seat of Squad 13."

"Dobe." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto ignored him. "May we join you?"

"Ah...Sure." Momo said with a smile. "I'm Momo Hinamori."

"And I'm Izuru Kira." Kira said. "I'm curious why two officers like you would be having lunch with some Academy students like us."

"First off, the four of you pretty much ceased being Academy students the night you stood up to a group of Huge Hollows." Sasuke bluntly said, surprising the four. "If fact, you four are probably the only ones who are guaranteed to pass today."

"Second, we're kinda curious about four students who were either crazy, stupid or brave enough to fight a group of Huge Hollows." Naruto said. "Though we do have a personal reason for being here. Involving you Shuhei."

"Me?"

Naruto pulled out an old photo of Team 7, taken a months before the incident. "You see, we knew two people that have tattoos identical to the tattoo on you're cheek." Naruto said as he put the photo on the table and pointed Kenshi. "Did you meet this guy fifty years ago?"

To Naruto's and Sasuke's surprise, both Shuhei and Renji looked shocked. "Yeah...I saw him fifty years ago. But I never heard his name." Shuhei said. "He was part of a group of soul reapers that saved my life from a hollow. There was a tattoo on the abdomen of the gray haired captain that was leading them. I copied that tattoo and decided to become a soul reaper when I grew older so that I could thank him."

"The captain's name was Kensei Muguruma. And this is Kenshi Mitsurugi." Naruto paused for a moment before adding in a sad tone, "They were a part of Squad 9 until an incident that very night. We were hoping that you may have seen something that night."

"I'm sorry. But I left not long after they killed that hollow."

"Hey, who's the girl in the picture?" Renji asked.

"Her? That's Sakura Haruno." Sasuke said. "Another victim of that incident. Why?"

"She and that Kenshi guy saved my life. In fact, Kenshi was the inspiration for my tattoo." Renji said pointing to the tattoo on his forehead.

"Kenshi never had a tattoo on his forehead." a confused Naruto said.

"No. But they mentioned that he got a tattoo every time he accomplished something. So I decided to do the same." Renji replied. (2)

Naruto smiled. "I'm sure he'd be happy to see someone carry on his clan's tradition."

Then Shuhei asked the question. "I don't mean to pry but I'm curious about that incident you mentioned. The one that claimed the lives of your friends...If you want to tell us that is."

Everyone at the table stared at him with surprised looks. Naruto sighed. He leaned forward and said quietly, "Well...First off, what we're about to tell you is top secret. So don't tell anyone what we're about to tell you. Officially, they're all listed as KIA. But they aren't dead. Only Captains have access to the real reports on them. Thought those reports are sketchy and incomplete at best. Even those were around when it happened, don't know exactly what happened. But this is what we do know. Fifty years ago, Captain Muguruma and a team under his command were investigating a string of soul disappearances in the Rukongai. There had been a team sent out ahead of them to scout out the area. Kensei's team would later find the abandoned uniforms of that team and realized that they were the first soul reaper victims of the soul disappearances. Two members of Squad 12 were sent to analyze the scene for any clues. Not long after they left, we lost the reiatsu signals from both Kensei and his Lieutenant. 3 Captains and 2 Lieutenants were sent to investigate what happened."

"We happened next is unknown." Sasuke said. "But the next morning, the ten of them were found in the Squad 12 labs, the apparent victims of taboo experiments. Central 46 ordered their execution but they managed to escape before they could be executed. Where they are now? No one knows."

Naruto sighed. "But that's in the past. Why don't we talk about something more pleasant.

And that's what they did. The six of them spent an hour talking and eating. Naruto and Sasuke told them tales of their exploits, ranging from their days in the Academy to their most recent battles. Renji, Shuhei, Izuru and Momo didn't really have any stories to tell. So they just asked questions.

"So...What's your goals for becoming soul reapers?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Momo asked.

"You know. What you wish to accomplish as soul reapers?" Naruto answered. "Sasuke and me both desire to become Captains."

Momo blushed before answering. Though whether it was from affection or embarrassment, Naruto couldn't tell. "I wish to serve under Captain Aizen."

"Nothing wrong with that. Aizen's a good man." Naruto said. "If you want, we can talk to him. I'm sure he'd love to have you in his Division."

Momo looked ecstatic. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure."

Naruto turned to Izuru. "What about you?"

"Me? Ah...I guess I want to make my parents proud."

Naruto simply nodded. "What about you Renji?"

Renji stared into space for a moment. "I want to surpass Byakuya Kuchiki."

Naruto whistled. "Now that's a dream. Of course you realize, that's a difficult goal to achieve. Byakuya was considered a genius and a prodigy when we were in the Academy. Most of the current lieutenants couldn't hope to beat him. It could take you years and years of hard work just to reach his level."

"I don't care. One day I will surpass him." Renji replied, an unbreakable determination etched into face.

Naruto grinned. Memories of Rock Lee filled his mind. "Good. Cause even a genius can be beaten through hard work. But always remember the most important thing. Believe in yourself. Because all hard work in the world won't amount to anything if you don't believe in yourself." (3)

Naruto sat up. "Well...It's looks like it's time for us to be heading back." he said. "It's almost time for the next test."

* * *

Main Training Field  
Soul Reaper Academy  
An Hour and a Half Later

Naruto had to admit, the second test wasn't as impressive as he remembered. Or maybe it was because when he took it himself, he possessed a fraction of the skills and strength he possessed now. The second test, dubbed the Gauntlet, was a series of difficult (for an Academy student) obstacles and hazards for them to get past. Needless to say, the students, for the most part, looked quite pathetic. But it and the first test were necessary to weed those that weren't ready to graduate. After the first two tests were completed, the top fifty percent of the group would move on to the final test. A tournament not unlike the Finals of the Chunin Exams from his own world. The best students, regardless of whether they won or lost, would become soul reapers.

Naruto remembered when he and his nakama took the final test. He and Sakura were on one side of tournament and Kenshi and Sasuke were on the other. Sakura lost in the quarter-finals to Byakuya Kuchiki. Then in the semi-finals, he lost to Byakuya and Kenshi lost to Sasuke. Byakuya went on to win the tournament against Sasuke. That arrogant prick was just too fast. But then again, he was the target of the Yoruichi's games.

"So Naruto, Sasuke, what do you think of this year's crop of students?" Aizen asked.

"I don't know." Naruto said. "Were we that bad when we were doing this?"

"Not quite. But you guys were in a class all unto you own. A rare sight. Doesn't look like there's anyone like that in this group." Aizen replied.

"There is some potential in this group." Sasuke said. "Some of them could become quite strong. Maybe even Captain-level one day."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Those four that you rescued are definitely gonna go places. You know the girl, Momo, wants to serve under you. I think she has a crush on you."

Aizen smiled. "Does she now? Well, I'll see to it that she's put in my Division."

* * *

I rather enjoyed this chapter. Not a whole lot of action, but it lays down some important pieces of the foundation for the Soul Society arc.

(1) I really love writing Naruto's and Sasuke's interactions with Aizen. Knowing that he's gonna betray them and was responsible for what happened to the vizards, makes writing him as their friend so much fun.

(2) They've never explained why Renji adds tattoos to body after every accomplishment he's made. So I thought, 'I should come up with my own reason why he does that.' And so I did. A nod to anyone who realized that in the second part of Chapter 3.

(3) Two of my favorite sayings in Naruto. And I wanted to include them. So I did. Thinking of including a few others in later chapters.

Next Chapter: Weeping Skies-6 Years Later


	9. Weeping Skies

Yo everybody! This is a double update. So make sure you read the previous chapter first.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and my OCs

**Chapter Seven: Weeping Skies**

Squad Thirteen Barracks  
6 Years Later

"Their unit was annihilated." Captain Ukitake said. "They were the only survivors."

Rukia Kuchiki stared in horror at the injured bodies of Third Seat Miyako Shiba and Fourth Seat Sasuke Uchiha. Earlier that day, they had been sent out with a team to scout out the area that a dangerous hollow had been nesting in. A short while ago, another scouting team found them and brought them in.

Sasuke laid there on the stretcher, a number of bandages covering his body. His blood covered headband lying next to his head, his zanpaku-to resting on his other side. On the stretcher next to him, laid Miyako. She had fewer injuries than the Fourth Seat. In fact, they didn't appear to be enough to render a person unconscious. Yet she was.

Rukia was deeply worried about both of them. Miyako had been an idol to her. She was strong, beautiful, wise and kind. Everything she wanted to be.

Sasuke. She had to admit that she cared about him, even if she knew very little about him, due to his quiet nature. In fact, when she first met him, she had thought he was just like Byakuya, quiet and cold. But she learned from Kaien and herself that Sasuke was actually quite different around those he called friend. The prime example of this was when Sasuke's best friend, the lieutenant of Squad 8, visited the Division Compound, which was fairly frequent. He was one of the few people that could get Sasuke to smile and the only one she knew of that could get Sasuke to actually laugh.

"What's their status Captain?" Lieutenant Kaien asked, his voice filled with concern as he stared at the unconscious officers.

"Miyako didn't received much damage but her reiatsu is dangerously low. The Squad 4 medics said that she should recover in time." Ukitake said. "Sasuke, on the other hand, was seriously injured. Fortunately, the Squad 4 medics managed to stabilize him. He'll be alright in about a week, maybe two."

Kaien turned to Ukitake. "Captain. Permission to go out and destroy that hollow."

"No Kaien." the Captain said. "Not until they regain consciousness and we can learn more about the hollow that did this. Besides, how do you think your wife will feel when she wakes up and learns that you're gallivanting around the Rukongai, looking for a hollow instead of being at her side and worrying about her well being? Don't worry Kaien, you'll get your chance at it."

* * *

A Short While Later

Pain...Agonizing pain...But pain was a good thing...It meant he was still alive...He had to warn them about that hollow...

Sasuke Uchiha slowly opened his eyes. He was back in the Seireitei. The barracks of Squad 13 by looks of things. He slowly and painfully sat up. Sasuke ignored the pain. He had to warn the Captain and Lieutenant Shiba about that hollow and what it could do. He glanced to his left. There was an empty stretcher.

_'No...'_

Sasuke grabbed his zanpaku-to, got to his feet and using his sword as crutch, he started limping towards the door. His body was screaming in agony. But he fought through it. He had to warn them before it was too late.

He reached the door and started waking down the hall. His thoughts on that hollow and it's unnatural abilities. And above all, what happened to Miyako. Somehow that hollow had possessed her body and used it to kill the entire squad. Sasuke would have died too if wasn't for another team of scouts nearing their location. The hollow then played dead hoping to trick them into bringing her back to Headquarters. Sasuke had tried to warn the second team. But he was too weak and blacked out as he tried. Why the hollow didn't kill him once they were left alone, he didn't know. Maybe it thought he was dead. Maybe whatever remained of Miyako had stopped it from killing him.

Sasuke pushed open one of the double doors that made up the main door of the barracks. Standing not far from the doors were Captain Ukitake, Lieutenant Kaien and Rukia Kuchiki. All three turned to him the second he opened the door. "Sasuke! What are you doing up?! You should be resting!" his surprised Captain said.

"No time...Miyako's...gone...We have to...destroy her..." Sasuke barely managed to say.

Kaien grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell are you talking about Uchiha?!" Kaien shouted in his face.

"The hollow...is inside...Miyako's body..." he weakly replied.

"WHAT?!" Kaien shouted.

"It's running loose...somewhere in the barracks...It must be destroyed...before-"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!"

"GAAAH!!

"NOOOOOOOO!!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the screams. Kaien immediately let go of Sasuke and ran towards the screams. "Kaien!" Jushiro shouted, trying to stop his Lieutenant. "Kiyone, Sentaro!"

The officers in question came running. "Sir!" they said with a salute.

"Take Sasuke back to his bed and seal off the compound. No one gets in or out. Kuchiki, you're with me." the Captain ordered before running after Kaien.

Kiyone and Sentaro, ever eager to impress Captain Ukitake, grabbed Sasuke, lifting him up and carrying him like a box to his quarters. Had Sasuke had any energy left, he would have protested his treatment. But as it was, his attempt at warning the Captain and others had sapped the last of his strength and he passed out before they had gotten a third of the way to his room.

* * *

When Kaien, Ukitake and Rukia reached the scene, they found Miyako standing over several bodies, her sword drawn and dripping with blood.

"Miyako?! What have you done?!" Kaien said in horror.

Miyako turned to him, her face completely expressionless and raised her sword. "Please Miyako...Lower your sword." Kaien pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you."

Suddenly, she lunged at him...Only to stop halfway. Her movements became awkward and jerky. She seemed to be trying to move in two separate directions. Like two people trying move a puppet in two different directions. One wanted to go forward. One wanted to go backwards. "Run...Please..." Kaien heard her whisper.

Miyako suddenly screamed and jumped back. She turned and ran away, at speeds that Miyako had never done before. She was heading towards the Rukongai.

Kaien was about to follow when Ukitake stopped him. "Kaien, you just can't go rushing off after her. It's too dangerous." Ukitake said to his subordinate. "We have to assemble a team before we go after her."

"No. I'm not waiting. You can assemble a team if you like, Captain. But I'm not gonna wait." Kaien said. "I'm going after her."

Ukitake sighed. The look in Kaien's eyes told him that there was no way to convince him to wait. "Fine. But we're going too."

* * *

It took them several hours but they eventually found Miyako...Or at least what remained of her uniform hanging on a tree branch. Kaien reached out to touch them when several tentacles lunged at him. Kaien jumped back and drew his zanpaku-to.

"Heh heh heh...I smell prey." a voice said.

A hollow emerged from the bushes. It was grotesque. It stood on six arms with a mass of tentacles on it's back. "More soul reapers. Heh heh heh..."

"Are you the one who possessed Miyako?" Kaien asked.

"That tasty morsel? Yes. I devoured her soul from the inside." it replied.

Rukia reached for her sword. "Kaien sir. I'll go first."

"Captain. Let me fight it...alone." Kaien said, ignoring her.

Ukitake stared at his subordinate. This was battle that only Kaien could fight. They both knew it. "Very well."

Kaien started walking towards the hollow. "Before we fight, I have to ask you something. How many soul reapers have you eaten?"

"Hmm...Let me see...Sorry. I don't recall."

"Have you ever regretted it."

"What a stupid question. I have feelings, just like you. Not a night goes by that I don't regret eating a soul reaper. Why right now...I'm regretting...not eating that girl sooner!"

The hollow lunged at Kaien. But he flash-stepped and sliced one of it's hands off. He grabbed a fist-full of tentacles and raised his sword, preparing to deliver the final blow.

"Rankle the seas and heavens, Nejibana!" he shouted.

Suddenly, Kaien's zanpaku-to shattered, surprising everyone.

The hollow laughed. "Once a night, the first to my tentacles has their zanpaku-to destroyed!"

"I don't need a zanpaku-to to destroy the likes of you!" Kaien said before jumping on it's back and tearing off several of it's tentacles.

"Kaien sir!" Rukia shouted as she reached for her zanpaku-to.

Ukitake grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Captain! Please, let me go!" Rukia shouted at him. "We have to save him!"

"But what will become of Kaien's pride if you save him? If you go to his aid now...his life would be saved. But you would end up killing his pride forever." he replied.

Rukia stared at him in disbelief. "Who cares about his pride?! Compared to his life, his pride is-"

"Listen and remember this well." Ukitake said to his subordinate. "There are two kinds of battles. Every time we fight, we must know whether it's battle to protect life or a battle to defend honor. Right now, Kaien is fighting for honor. For the honor of those who died at the hands of this hollow. For Sasuke's honor. For the honor of his wife. But most of all, for his own honor. Think of it as foolish pride if you like. But let him fight this battle alone."

The two fought a vicious, bloody battle for several minutes. Neither seemed to have the upper hand. Kaien tore off a number of the hollow's tentacles. But Kaien had a number of nasty cuts and wounds.

"I didn't expect you to last this long without a zanpaku-to. Impressive." the hollow said.

"What'd ya expect. My bare hands are more than enough to tear you apart." Kaien replied as he wiped some blood from his brow.

"Heh heh heh...Well, it seems that I have to use _that_ again. Such a pain. But I guess there isn't any other way." the hollow said.

The hollow's tentacles then exploded into hundreds of thin threads. All flying towards Kaien. The remaining parts of the body of the hollow collapsed in a heap. Kaien raised his arms in defense from the threads. As soon as the threads reached Kaien, they entered his body through a wound in his left arm.

"Kaien sir?!" Rukia asked, her voiced filled with concern.

"What?" Kaien asked, in a voice that wasn't his. "Did you call my name little girl?"

Kaien turned to face them. Revealing his face. His eyes were now black pits with orange splotches on his eyes. Just like on the mask of hollow. Ukitake knew happened. The hollow had possessed him like it did to Miyako.

"Kai...Kaien sir?" Rukia weakly said.

The Kaien-hollow licked it's lips. "Why do you keep saying my name like that? Are you that worried about me, little girl? Am I that dear to you?"

It leered at her. "In that case, I'll start by eating you first!"

It jumped at her and tried to bite Rukia. But Ukitake flash-stepped into it's path and blocked it with his sword.

"Run Kuchiki." he said to the scared girl.

"What?"

"Do you want to die?! Get out of here!!"

Rukia turned and ran. Ukitake knew he had to be careful. Kaien was still in there. He had to find a way to remove the hollow from his body. The hollow lunged at him, he blocked it with his sword. The hollow swung it's fists at him. Again, Ukitake dodged and blocked the attacks. But he made no aggressive moves. He couldn't it was Kaien's body he was fighting. He had to be careful and find a way to extract the hollow.

"What's the matter? Why don't you attack?" the hollow asked. "I know what you're up to. You're trying to think of a way to drag me out of his body. But it's hopeless! This isn't like human possession! I'm a spiritual entity and so is he. We're a fusion of spiritual entities! We can't be separated!! I'll spend all night eating his spirit from the inside!"

Ukitake knew what he had to do. If he couldn't save Kaien, he would do the one thing he could do. He would prevent that hollow from having Kaien's body and soul. He sliced the side of Kaien's/the hollow's neck.

"Then it can't be helped. I'll kill Kaien along with you."

"Are you crazy?!" it rasped in surprise as it clutched the wound. "You'd kill your own subordinate?!"

"Yes. I won't let you have Kaien's body."

Suddenly, Ukitake felt a sharp pain in his chest and he coughed up blood.

_'No! Not now!'_

The hollow lunged at him, tentacles erupting out of Kaien's left arm. It slashed his right side and kept on running. Ukitake looked behind at where the hollow was heading. Rukia had returned. And it was heading right for her.

"Kuchiki, you fool!!" he shouted as he ran as fast his body would allow. "Kill him!!"

Rukia stood there, petrified. "He isn't Kaien anymore!! KILL HIM!!"

It ended in an instant. Kaien was slumped on top of Rukia's standing form. Her sword impaling him through the chest.

"Captain..." Kaien managed to say. "Thank you...for letting me fight."

Ukitake simply nodded. There was nothing for him to say. Kaien was dying. No one could save him.

"Rukia...I'm sorry I got you into this mess..." Kaien said as he wrapped an arm around her back. "You must've been scared...Thank you...Now I can leave...my heart...behind..."

Kaien's head slumped down. He was dead.

* * *

Squad Thirteen Headquarters  
Two Days Later

It was raining, like the heavens were weeping for the loss of Kaien and Miyako. It reminded Naruto of when the Third died. It was still hard to believe that they were gone. It seemed like just yesterday was their wedding and the day before, Kaien had proposed to Miyako. They had been a great couple.

Now today was their funeral.

The entire Thirteen Division was present. His own Captain, Nanao and himself were from the Eighth as well as a number of other people from other Divisions and the Heads of the other Four Great Noble Houses. Basically, everyone that knew Kaien and his wife. Save for his younger siblings, who were off grieving on their own.

On his right was Sasuke, bandaged and on crutches. Many, including his own Captain, urged him to stay in bed and rest. Sasuke had refused. As much as Kaien annoyed him, Naruto knew that Sasuke had a tremendous respect for Kaien. Maybe it was because, like Sasuke had said numerous times, Kaien reminded Sasuke of him. Of course, even he would that they were similar.

Naruto glanced to his left. Rukia Kuchiki stood next to him. He always wondered what Rukia's sister ever saw in Byakuya. The guy was worse than Sasuke, at his worst, had ever been. Yet she had seen something in him that she had loved. What that was, he had no idea. But what ever it was, she married him.

Rukia looked terrible. Tears were flowing down her cheeks while her eyes were dull and lifeless. Naruto had heard what happened that night. Having to kill a mentor and friend was something beyond terrible. He doubted that could have done what she did. There was no doubt that she blamed herself for his death. There was no reason for her to do that. It was the hollow's fault not her's.

"Hey Rukia." he whispered to her.

Rukia turned to him, but didn't say anything.

"I know you're in pain right now. But there is something you need to know. When a person dies, their past, their present and their future dies as well. Those who die also have goals and dreams that will never be realized. But more importantly, they have parents, siblings, friends, loved ones, people who are important to them. All those people have one thing in common. Bonds. The bonds they shared with that person. A bond like that cannot be severed by death. As long as we hold onto those bonds, Kaien will never truly die." Naruto said. "Live your life Rukia, free of guilt. Not for Kaien's sake. Not for the sake of the life and the dreams he lost. Live your life because he would have wanted you to."

Rukia's eyes widened for a moment but she didn't say anything. She may listen to him. She may not. Only time would tell.

* * *

Captain Ukitake's Office  
A Week Later

"Ah Sasuke. I see your wounds have almost completely healed up." Captain Ukitake said from his office.

"Thank you Captain." Sasuke said as he sat down.

"Now as you know, we are with out a lieutenant and a third seat. And you, Kiyone and Sentaro, are the ones next in line to fill those positions." Ukitake said. "Although I don't wish to replace Kaien and Miyako so soon. But with my health, I need a new lieutenant and third seat to take care of the Division when I'm not able to. And I want you to be my next lieutenant, Sasuke."

Sasuke was surprised. A rare occurrence. Logically, he knew that he was the next in line to become Lieutenant of the Division. Yet he was surprised that this was happening so soon. Captain Ukitake's closest friend, Captain Kyoraku, had waited fifty years to get himself a new lieutenant. Even with his poor health, Sasuke figured that he would have waited awhile.

"I...don't know what to say, Captain."

Ukitake smiled as he pulled out a Lieutenant's Badge and handed it to him. "Well you are the only candidate in the Division that could become the next lieutenant for the Division. You're now the strongest member of the Division besides myself, so it's natural that I promote you to the position of lieutenant. Besides, this puts you and Naruto one step closer to your goal."

Sasuke accepted the badge and tied it to his left arm. "Of course, you realized that it means that you will have added duties and responsibilities than what normal lieutenants deal with." Ukitake said.

Sasuke nodded. "Thank you Captain. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't."

* * *

These two chapters were kinda on the short side compared to some of the either ones. But they are fairly important in the long run.

One more chapter and it's the end of this story and the beginning of the sequel, set in the main Bleach storyline.

Next Chapter: Epilogue-A Hundred Years Past


	10. A Hundred Years Past

Yo everybody! Sorry for the delay. In my defense, I was working on the outline of the opening arc of the main Bleach storyline. And I became readdicted to World of Warcraft for the one millionth time. So I was a little delayed in writing this, especially considering how short the epilogue is. Now the first chapter of the sequel story, which will cover the main Bleach storyline, should be up some time this sometime this weekend. Though I'll probably post a note in this story for those who have put this story in their favorites or alerts.

Micheal the Archangel: Aizen under another's control...Sorry, but I don't like that idea. Aizen is too much of a bad ass to be controlled by something or someone. Used, tricked, manipulated by someone, sure, I can see that. But not controlled. As to the Hollow God idea, the villain for the sequel I have planned for Hollowification, will be the First Hollow. I don't know whether or not I will work him into this story. As to your final idea, it's interesting but it sounds too much like turning them into vizards which I won't do.

Disclaimer: I own only this crossover and my OCs. Nothing else.

**Epilogue: A Hundred Years Past**

Squad 13 Headquarters  
101 Years After Urahara's Exile

"A transfer order?" a surprised Rukia asked.

She actually more surprised by the fact that Lieutenant Sasuke Uchiha was giving her the orders rather than by the orders themselves. Today was the one day out of the year that he always took off. So having him giving order today was surprising to say the least.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "What? No. You're being sent on a mission to the world of the living for a month. Like that disastrous time you went out with Kiyone."

This time, Rukia gave him the surprised look. "Um..."

"I'm not surprised that you repressed the memories of that." Sasuke commented. "As I was saying, it's a simple month long mission to the world of the living. Nothing more. Your post-"

"Your post is a one spirit ri, a circle five miles in diameter in the center of Karakura." Captain Ukitake interrupted as he entered the room. "This assignment shouldn't be too difficult for you."

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia said as she immediately knelt down before the Captain.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Captain?" Sasuke asked.

"It's alright. I'm feeling much better today." Ukitake said. "Besides, this is Rukia's first solo assignment. I thought she might be a little worried. So I'm here to see her off."

Rukia, still kneeing, bowed her head at her captain. "Thank you sir."

"Please Rukia, drop the formalities. There's no need for them." Ukitake said. "Did you tell Byakuya yet?"

"Not yet sir. Actually...I thought this may be too trivial to bother Captain Kuchiki with."

"I understand." Ukitake said, kneeling down to her level. "If that's how you feel, I'll tell Byakuya for you."

"Thank you sir."

Ukitake smiled and nodded. "Alright then. It's time to go."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Squad 11 Barracks  
Elsewhere

"Renji Abarai, Sixth Seat of the Eleventh Division, is hereby promoted to the position of Lieutenant of the Sixth Division." Momo said as she showed Renji the papers she was carrying. "Congratulations Renji."

"I...Th...Thanks." an absolutely shocked Renji managed to say. "This is a great honor, Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Please Renji, drop the formalities." Momo said.

The sound of clapping filled air. "Congratulations Renji. You're finally a Lieutenant." Naruto said, sitting up against a wall behind Renji.

"Yeah." Ikkaku said, sitting across from Naruto. "I'm happy for you. You're one step closer to Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Yeah. I can't wait till the day you kick that arrogant prick's ass." Naruto said. "So...Don't you think it's finally about time you talk to Rukia again? It's been what? Fifty years since you last talked to her."

"She may be part of a noble family, but you're a lieutenant now. That's makes the two of you about equal." Ikkaku added.

"Well then, you better hurry." Kira said. "Rukia's leaving this afternoon for a month long mission to the world of the living."

"Then we better hurry." Momo said as she stood up.

"No. That won't be necessary." Renji said. "The appointment ceremony is a month a way. I'll surprise her when she gets back."

"Okay then. How about we go out and celebrate tonight." Kira said.

"Sure." everyone else in the room, expect for Naruto, said.

"I already got plans for tonight." Naruto said quietly as he stood up.

"What? What could you have planned for tonight?" Kira asked.

Naruto stared at him with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Oh...Sorry." Kira said with an embarrassed look on his face, realizing what today was. "I forgot what day it was."

"Don't worry about." Naruto said as he started to leave. "I don't expect you to remember my private matters."

* * *

Grinning Cat Restaurant  
West Rukongai First District  
Later That Night

"How long has it been now?" Naruto asked.

"A hundred and one years today." Sasuke replied.

"Well...Here's to our missing friends and to the day we'll see them again." Naruto said as he raised his cup of sake, in a toast.

Sasuke raised his own cup, joining the toast. The two then downed their cups in a single gulp. "That day is coming." Sasuke said as he poured another cup. "We've both almost achieved bankai. Chances are we'll achieve it before the end of summer. And then all we have is pass the Captain's Exam and become Captains. Then we'll only be a few steps from our goal."

"True. Just a few more steps." Naruto said before downing another cup.

Naruto sighed. "I miss them...We're all back together for a few years and then torn apart again. Is this our fate? To always be together for a short while, then torn apart?"

"I thought you didn't believe in fate." Sasuke commented. "Even after we met him."

"I don't know. Sometimes I just wonder why this is happening to us again." Naruto said. "When we were alive, you left us for Orochimaru. And we were finally reunited just before we died. Now, it's happened to us all over again."

"It's different this time." Sasuke commented. "I chose to go to Orochimaru and you, Sakura, and Kenshi fought to bring me back. I doubt they chose what to them and we're fighting so that they can return."

"Yeah...I guess so." Naruto said, staring out into space.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Do you ever regret going to Orochimaru?"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. "Does that really matter anymore?"

* * *

A Secluded House  
Somewhere in Australia  
3:04 am

_Final Fantasy Victory Theme Ringtone_

Karasu squawked in annoyance at being woken up in the middle of the night. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm getting it." Kenshi Mitsurugi said as he for his cellphone sitting on the nightstand.

"What?" he yawned.

"It's me." the voice on the other end said.

He sighed. "Shinji...Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Oh...Around three in the morning for ya guys." Shinji replied.

"Is there any reason as to why you're calling us at this godforsaken hour?" he grumbled.

"Yeah. Urahara called me awhile ago." Shinji replied. "He's got some thing goin' on and he wants some of us to help him keep an eye on things. And the two of ya happen to be the closest to Karakura. When can ya get there?"

"Don't know." Kenshi answered, rubbing his forehead. "A a week and a half, maybe a week. Unless it's really urgent then we can get there sooner."

"Nah. Set up shop there for us when ya get there. We're all gonna head there later in the summer."

Whatever Urahara had talked to him about, it was big if everyone was getting together like that.

"Wow...How long is it been since the last time we were all together like that?"

"Two and a half years next month." Shinji replied.

After the first fifteen years of their exile, the vizards had split apart and traveled the world, either by themselves or in small groups. Every couple years, they would all gather together for anywhere from a couple of months to just over a year. Though there were events that occurred in the world that most, if not all of them became involved in, drawing them back together. They had seen many, many things in the world of the living. Both great and terrible.

"Hmm...So what's this all about?" he asked. "Something big happening?"

"Urahara told me there's been several recent failed attempts to steal the Hogyoku."

Kenshi's eyes widened. If someone besides Urahara got their hands on the Hogyoku, the results could be disastrous. And there was only one person that he could think of that could be behind those attempts. Only one person how had the knowledge and the reason to steal it.

"Aizen?" he asked, saying the name like a curse.

"Yeah." Shinji said in a darker tone. "But Urahara found a possible way to destroy it and that's what he's doin'."

Now that interested him. Urahara had tried everything to destroy it...and failed. He couldn't even create a scratch in it.

"This sounds pretty urgent. So why don't you want us to get there sooner?"

"Aizen can't make a move until about a month from now. So until then, there ain't much danger of him getting his grimy hands on it."

Kenshi nodded and yawned again. "Alright. I'll tell Sakura in the morning."

Kenshi turned his phone off and put it back on the nightstand. "Karakura...I wonder how Isshin, Masaki and little Ichigo are. How long has it been? Fourteen years. Hmm...I guess little Ichigo is now a teenager. Ah well..."

Kenshi curled up back into bed and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

7:23 am

"So, who called last night?" Sakura asked as she was cooking eggs and bacon.

"Shinji. Something big is happening in Karakura. Urahara's found a possible way to destroy the Hogyoku. But Aizen's been trying to steal it."

Sakura scowled. "Why am I not surprised. It wasn't enough for him to do what he did to us. Now he wants to create more hybrids."

"Of course." Kenshi replied as he sipped a cup of coffee. "What ever he's got planned, he needs an army to do it. And that means he needs the Hogyoku to quickly create an army of hybrids capable of crushing the 13 Court Guard Squads. Which is why Shinji wants us to head out there and prepare a base of operations for all of us there. And help Urahara keep an eye on things."

"Really?" Sakura said, her mood instantly changing. "Well, it'll be nice to be back in Karakura again. To see Isshin and his family and Urahara and all the others."

"Even that prick, Ryuken?"

"Okay, maybe not him. But I wouldn't mind talking with his father, Soken, again."

"Yeah. The old man's a good guy."

Sakura finished cooking the eggs and bacon onto two plates and brought them over to the table. "Do you want some toast?"

Hawk shook his head. "Nah."

"So, when are we leaving?" Sakura asked as she sat down.

"I told Shinji we'd be there in a week and a half to a week. I'll book a flight for early next week. Unless you wanna go there sooner." Kenshi said before taking a bite out of some bacon.

"Why don't we head there as soon as possible. It's not like we're doing anything here." Sakura replied as she began to eat her breakfast. "Are we gonna pack everything up and take it with us or are we gonna ask our neighbors to keep an eye in things here?"

"Probably should take everything with us." Sakura said, taking a bite out of some bacon. "We don't know how long we're gonna be in Karakura."

"Okay then. I book us the earliest flight available." Kenshi said. "You gonna bring Masaki some of your pink roses that she loves so much?"

One of the hobbies that Sakura picked up during the century that they had spent so far in the Living World was botany. One of her earliest creations, and Masaki's favorite flower, was a breed of bright pink roses. In fact, Masaki had a bouquet of those roses for her wedding.

"Yeah. She'll enjoy having some of those roses again." Sakura said with a smile.


	11. THE SEQUEL IS UP!

Yo everybody! Ever since I posted the last chapter of this story and started the sequel, I've been getting messages asking me if the sequel is up. And since those people aren't bothering to check my profile to see for themselves if a sequel is up, it's starting to get annoying. So I figure I better straighten things out as clearly as possible. So there can be no misunderstanding.

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!!!!**

That being said, I would also like to talk about something that's been bugging me. In most of my stories, people asking me things in anonymous reviews. I can't answer those questions. Log in or create your own account if you're going to ask me something. I should point out that creating an account on FanFiction is free and only requires an e-mail address. Also, if you leave your e-mail address, FanFiction won't show it unless you put spaces in it.

Thank you.


End file.
